Journey through HS
by bear lover
Summary: Hojomaru is my name and my twin brother is nce my younger brother,Inuyasha,blew up the science lab at our private school,my dad forced us to go to public nce I met this guy,my life has gotten more rmal pairs&extra.
1. The news chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

The news

My name is Hojomaru and I come from one of the richest family in Japan. I have two brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, a father, Inutaisho and a stepmom, Izayoi. My family and I are dog demons except Izayoi, she is a human. My birth mother died a mysterious death when I was around one. The doctors knew that she was poisoned but they didn't know who poisoned her and then my father just married Izayoi and they had my little brother, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and I are twins and Inuyasha is our younger half brother.

I have long waist length silver hair and golden eyes. I am 17 years old 5"10'. I have one blue mark on each side of my chin, one blue mark on the back of both my hands, a blue crescent shaped moon on my forehead and my ears are shaped like elf's own. Sesshomaru has long waist length silver hair and golden eyes. He is 17 years old and 5"9'. He has two red marks on each side of his cheeks, two red marks on the back of his hands, a red crescent shaped moon on his forehead and elf shaped ears. Inuyasha is 15 years old and he is 5'6'. He has mid back silver hair, golden eyes, two triangle ears on top his head but no marks since he is a half demon.

I lived in a huge mansion. It was 4 stories high with a huge lake in the back. It had about 20 rooms on the second and third floor, where the people who worked for us slept, and the fourth floor had only four bedrooms and that was where my brothers, parents and I slept. The first floor had the ball room was, the dining room, the kitchen, a game room, a library, my father's study and stairs that lead to the upstairs.

My room was pretty big. It had a huge bed in the middle of the room with a flat screen plasma screen T.V. that comes up from the foot of the bed. The room was painted white and a huge walk in closet and I had my own personal bathroom.

I was in my room when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and I opened it and it was a servant that had green eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He was about 5"6' and he was 16 years old.

He looked up at me and smiled and then he told me that my father wanted to see me. So we started to walk and I could immediately tell that something was on his mind. I stopped walking and then he stopped walking too.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm fine but something is wrong with you" I stated while getting closer to him.

He looked up at me and I could see that he was blushing. I didn't know if he was because I was in his personal space or something else.

"Nothing's wrong" He said.

"You're lying." I told him and I walked off leaving him behind me.

I was on my way to my father's study when I couldn't shake that feeling that someone was watching me, so I turned around but found nothing. I kept walking and I went down the stairs to the first floor and into my father's study. My father, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were already in there sitting down on chairs, so I took my seat as well.

My father, Inutaisho is a powerful dog demon who looked just like Sesshomaru except for the crescent shaped moon on his forehead and he was a bit taller and he kept his hair tied and he was 37. Izayoi know, is a human woman who had waist length black hair and light brown eyes. She was about 5"4' and she was about 27.

"I am glad to see your well, Hojomaru." Izayoi greeted while giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Izayoi" I said to her.

"What did you want Inutaisho?" Sesshomaru asked as if he had better things to do.

Sesshomaru hated Inutaisho and Inuyasha but he hated Izayoi even more. I don't really blame him for his hatred for our father and our stepmother but I tried to convince him to not hate Inuyasha too, even though I knew he was not going to change his mind. I didn't hate them as much but I didn't really like them to say the least. I loved Inuyasha. I honestly didn't have a real reason to hate him. It's not like he asked to be born, it just happened.

"I just wanted to let you know that you will be going to a different high school this year." Inutaisho told us.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked while looking at his mother.

"Son, if you have forgotten that you were expelled from the private school we sent each of you, then let me remind you." Izayoi said to Inuyasha.

I forgot that Inuyasha was expelled from Bone Eaters Academy. He got in trouble for blowing up the science lab when he made a mistake of adding too much of some chemical in his experiment. He got expelled and nearly arrested for it because police officials said he might have done it on purpose, but the school dropped the charges as long as he didn't come within two hundred feet of the school.

"So what school are we going to anyway" I asked him

"Shikon High" He stated.

"The Public School Shikon High is where we have to go!" Inuyasha shouted, while getting off the chair.

"Anything but that, I hate public school! Why on earth do we have to go?" Inuyasha continued.

"Son, I think you know that answer" Inutaisho told him.

Sesshomaru from what I saw was glaring very hard at Inuyasha. He looked as if he was going to kill him.

"So let me get this straight. Just because that worthless **thing** gets into trouble, my **real** brother and I have to suffer with him." Sesshomaru said while getting a little too close to Inuyasha.

"Fluffy don't be mad at him. He is a person and he is our brother too."I said while trying to calm him down.

"Look Sesshomaru, I know you don't like the arrangements but that is how it is." Inutaisho said to Sesshomaru.

I saw Sesshomaru glared at all of them before he left and then Inuyasha left too.

"Hojomaru I really hope you're not upset about this." Izayoi said to me.

"No I guess not." I reassured her.

"Good because I am putting you in charge of them. I don't want them fighting anymore." Inutaisho said to me.

"I don't want them to fight either. Their brothers and they need to learn how to get along with each other." I said while heading for the door.

"It seems like that will never happen." Inutaisho whispered as soon as I left the room.

**I hope you liked it.**


	2. The school

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sad...

* * *

The School

Two weeks passed after Inutaisho told us the news. I got up at around 5:30 a.m. and went in the shower. I hopped out at around 6:00 o'clock and went to go change into my new school's uniform. Even though it's a public school, we still have to wear a uniform. I put on my school uniform, which consisted of a white polo shirt with a blue tie and black pants. When I finished getting dressed, I heard a knock on my door. It was my servant that came to wake me up. When he saw that I was already dressed he informed me that my parents were out on a business trip and that they will be back soon.

He left after he told me the news to go wake up my brothers and I went down in the kitchen to get breakfast. I hated going to an empty dining room, so the cook gave me my breakfast and told me that I could eat on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen and had stools under it.

I finished eating when Sesshomaru walked in. He had on the same uniform as me. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Good morning" we greeted each other.

That is one thing I will always love my brother for. He may have seemed static on the outside but when it came to me, he will always be nice and friendly towards me.

After Sesshomaru finished eating, Inuyasha walked in. He had on the same thing except for his tie which was red. Sesshomaru didn't look at Inuyasha nor acknowledged his presence. He ignored him completely until it was time to leave.

Sesshomaru and I were outside in front of Sesshomaru's silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren waiting for Inuyasha to come out. Since Inutaisho and Izayoi had left on some business trip, I had to make sure Inuyasha got to school because he would skip school on a regular base in the Academy. Sesshomaru was still there to make sure that Inuyasha didn't give me a hard time and plus he was my ride.

"Inuyasha! It's 6:53!" I shouted impatiently.

"I'm coming and I don't need a babysitter." He said while getting out of the house and coming next to me.

"Well, maybe if you didn't act like one, he wouldn't have to treat you like one." Sesshomaru said while getting into his car.

"Wait!" I shouted to Sesshomaru.

"Hojomaru, I am right here. You don't have to shout."He clarified

"Sorry." I apologized

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"Look why don't we all go in one car instead of three separate cars?" I asked them.

I wanted them to at least be able to be in the same car. I didn't want to give them to have another excuse to not be near each other.

"We don't have to go in three separate cars." Sesshomaru said to me.

"Really!" I asked so excited with a huge smile on my face.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked out of disbelief.

I knew it! I knew it! Sesshomaru really didn't hate Inuyasha as much as he shows.

"Of course, Hojomaru and I can ride in my car and Inuyasha can go jump off a cliff." He explained to us.

Not what I had in mind. My smile turned into a frown and I just glared at Sesshomaru.

"You shouldn't do that. You are way to kind to glare" Sesshomaru whispered to me and then he started to glare at Inuyasha.

"I'm leaving in my car." Inuyasha said while leaving to go into his

I went into Sesshomaru's car not wanting to use mine and he sped off leaving Inuyasha.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"He is a weak pathetic worthless piece of nothing. A disgrace to the family name and I hate the fact that we share DNA." He replied with such venom in his voice that I stared to shiver.

I didn't want to say anything else because I was afraid that he would lash out at me. So I stayed quiet and made sure that I didn't even look at him.

We got to school at around 7: 20 a.m. and school doesn't start until 7:50. Sesshomaru pulled up into the student's parking lot that was at the front of the school and we got a lot of stares. People stopped and stared at us like we were aliens, and this one kid had looked like he was going to get a heart attack.

I looked around and I saw a sea of people that looked the same. The uniforms were an indication of your grade. Freshmen boys wore yellow ties and the girls wore small yellow scarves under their collars, sophomore boys wore red ties and the girls wore small red scarves under their collars, junior boys wore green ties and the girls wore small green scarves under their collars, and senior boys wore blue ties and the girls wore blue scarves under their collars.

We walked pass the sea of people that were staring and we went into the school building. It was pretty big and wide. It had doors on both sides of the wall and then the lockers were between each door. The lockers were painted white.

"We should have waited for Inuyasha." I said mostly to myself but of course Sesshomaru heard and he looked at me.

He growled but said nothing. I was looking around for the office so we can get our schedules but couldn't seem to find it. I looked at Sesshomaru and he was staring off into space. I then saw a girl that was wearing a red scarf and that would mean that she was a sophomore. She had upper back raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was around 5"4' and she looked about 15.

I walked up to her leaving Sesshomaru behind.

"Hello, my name is Hojomaru." I greeted

She looked at me and then she smiled.

"Oh hello, my name is Rin. You must be new here." She said to me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked while rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, sort of. I would remember you if you weren't new." She said while she laughed.

Sesshomaru came and he stood next to me. She looked at us and made a surprised face.

"You two are twins!" She concluded with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah" I said to her.

"Well me and my brother were wondering where the office is?" I added, little embarrassed.

"Oh it's just around that corner. If you don't mind I would love to show you." She said to us.

"Alright." I reassured her.

We followed her to the office and then we reached the desk that some lady was at. She looked old with her gray white/gray hair and brown eyes. She also wore an eye patch.

"Hello" I greeted.

"Hello, you guys must be our new students. I thought that they were three of you?" She asked us.

"Yeah there is, our little brother, but he is not here yet." I answered.

"Then where is he?" She asked

I didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't just tell her we left him, not knowing if he'd come school or not. Then the door opened and in walked Inuyasha with this girl. She had on a red scarf. She looked like Rin but a little taller and a little more mature.

"I'm here." He stated.

"There he is." I said to the lady at the desk.

"Oh, o.k. well, Sesshomaru and Hojomaru since your seniors, I'll assign someone who is a senior to help you around. Inuyasha, I see that you have found Kagome so she will help you around, if you don't mind Kagome?" She said to Kagome.

"No not at all, Lady Kaede." Kagome told Kaede.

"Good." She said while going into what I was assuming to be her office.

"So, Inuyasha these are your brothers?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. The one with the blue markings is Hojomaru and the other one is my not so nice other brother, Sesshomaru." He explained to her.

"You better watch your mouth, _**half**_ breed" Sesshomaru warned Inuyasha.

They both looked like they were going to kill each other so of course I had to intervene.

"Look all three of us are brothers. I am sorry that the both of you don't get along but it's true. You can't change being related." I said to them.

As I looked at each of them they both calmed down. The door opened and I saw this boy walk in. He had black eyes and they were outlined with scarlet. He looked about 5"1' and around 11. I couldn't see his hair color because he was wearing a baseball hat. He was wearing a blue tie and I couldn't believe that he was a senior. He walked pass us and went to go stand outside the closed door.

"What the fuck you want old lady?" He shouted at the door.

I looked at him in disbelief. This child has no manners.

"Sanasuke!" I heard Kaede shout from inside the room.

"What?" said this boy that I could have only assumed was Sanasuke.

"I need you to show Hojomaru and Sesshomaru around the school." She told him while she exited the room.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"How about I let you keep your hat." She told him.

He looked at her then he smiled.

"Fine." He said while looking at me.

He walked over to me and looked up at me.

"You're pretty cute for a dog." He stated then he left.

I stared to blush and then I looked at Lady Kaede and she was smiling.

"He will leave you guys if you don't follow him." She told Sesshomaru and me while going into her office.

"Hurry the fuck!" Sanasuke shouted.

Sesshomaru and I just looked at each other and then we left to go follow this crazy maniac.

* * *

I hope you like it and thank you nightfalcon for reviewing.


	3. First Period

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and someothers.

Words that are in bold and italics are Hojomaru's inner demon. In italics are Hojomaru's responses. Underlined and italics are Sanasuke's words on the notes and the regular underline is Hojomaru's response

* * *

First Period

We followed Sanasuke through the sea of students. The warning bell rang and the students were going to their lockers and their classes. He was telling us about the classes that seniors were supposed to take and then he asked for our schedules.

"Oops" I whispered

I had forgotten to get them. Well it wasn't really my fault. I was kind of distracted by the child that was cursing at an adult.

"I'll go get them." I told him while turning around.

"No need." He said to me.

I looked at him and then at Sesshomaru, thinking he has them, but he didn't. I was confused and when I was about to ask him what he meant by that, I saw Rin running towards us.

"Hey, you forgot your schedules." She said while handing us our schedules.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru and I told her.

When she gave Sesshomaru his schedule, I saw their hands graze each other's own and then she started to blush. She then started to get a little nervous and then she looked at me.

"Well we should get a move on. Little sis, class is about to start, so you should stop staring and get a move on." I heard Sanasuke say behind me.

"Yeah, right. I should probably get to class." She said while leaving.

"Well, hand me fucking your schedules." He said impatiently.

"You're rude." Sesshomaru stated while handing his schedule.

"Yeah you kind of are" I agreed while handing him my schedule.

"Whatever." He said while looking at my schedule.

He looked at it then he started to frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just have all the same classes." He said to me and then he handed me back my schedule.

He looked at Sesshomaru's own and then he frowned again.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You have all the same classes as my oldest brother." He said while handing Sesshomaru his schedule.

I looked at my schedule and at my classes. My first period is World History, second period is Business, then Lunch, third period is Gym, and fourth period is Calculus. Then I looked at Sesshomaru's schedule and it had everything just in a different order. He has Business first period, Calculus, then lunch, Gym and then World History.

"The first four classes are only for the first semester, and then you change at the beginning of the second semester." Sanasuke explained.

He told us to follow and we did. He led us up some stairs and then the first door was my class. He told me that he was coming back. He was going to go show Sesshomaru his class.

I went inside and I took a seat down in the middle row next to the windows. After I sat down, the other students came in. They were looking at me like I was an Alien and then a girl sat down in front of me and then she turned around to face me.

She had brown eyes and shoulder length black hair with bangs, but the bangs had golden streaks in it. She looked about 17 and about 5"7'. She smiled at me, but I honestly didn't like her smile. It had creeped me out.

"So what's your name?" She asked me with a smile

"Hojomaru." He told her a little uneasy.

She stared at me like I was a piece of meat and that she was a hungry animal waiting for me to get caught in her trap. Then I saw her shiver, and she turned around so fast, that some of her books that were on her desk fell off.

I looked at the door thinking it was the teacher she was afraid of and all a saw was Sanasuke. He shot the girl, that was creeping me, out a glare and then he walked up to this boy that was sitting a few seats ahead of me and in the second row, and he sat down on his desk. He had short blond hair and I couldn't see his eyes. He looked around 5"7' and 16 years old. He was a demon; I could smell the demon blood that ran through his veins. He was a cat demon and he smelt degusting to me, since I am a dog. They were talking and I just couldn't help it, I had to listen in.

"So K**2**, what are we doing tonight?" the boy asked Sanasuke.

"Well, since it is the first day back to school, we could just stay at my house today and order a pizza."

"That sounds good, but can you please tell your brother to stop glaring at me."

"He isn't in this class"

"Not know. I'm talking about every time we are at eye shot with him. He just glares at me."

"It's harmless and besides, I glare at his boyfriend. I don't like him."

"Well I know that, but maybe if you don't glare at his, he won't glare at yours."

After that, the teacher came walking in. He was a very short man. I mean very short. He looked about 4"4' and he had white hair. I could smell that he was a flea demon. No wonder he was so short. He looked at Sanasuke and that boy and he just rolled his eyes. He sat down his stuff and walked over to them. Before he got to them, Sanasuke got off the boy's desk and faced the teacher.

"Good morning, Grandmaster number one. How are you?" Sanasuke said to him.

The boy started to laugh and then the whole class started to laugh. The teacher looked at Sanasuke and he his face was starting to get red.

"I told you not to call me that. My name is Mr. Flea." The teacher said.

"Sorry, Mr. Flea." Sanasuke told him and then he went to go sit in the empty chair next to the boy.

"You can't sit there." The Mr. Flea told him

He and that boy that he was talking to looked shocked.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Well, Zatch and a Mr. K**2****,**I don't want you two love birds sitting next to each other so, separate."

They both looked as if it where the end of the world. So Sanasuke got up from the seat and then he gave Zatch a kiss and then they both said "I Love You" to each other and Sanasuke sat down in the empty chair next to me. I felt this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach when they kissed. It felt like I got hit by a bus.

"Are you o.k.?" Sanasuke asked

_**No, you just kissed some other guy. How am I supposed to feel?**_

_Oh no. you're back_

My inner demon was back.

_I could have well sworn that I got rid of you a long time ago._

_**No baby. I am still here and I won't leave until you get your man. I mean come on, he's worried about you. Look at him.**_

I looked at him and he did look genuinely worried and that was when I realized that I didn't give him an answer yet.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reassured him

"Good because if you weren't I would have to give up my hat. And I don't want that" he said a little cocky while looking away from me and paying attention at the teacher.

_**He's lying. He cares about you and he likes you. **_

_How do you know that?_

_**Well he did look worried about you and he said you were cute in the office in front of everyone.**_

_That doesn't mean anything and besides, that just means he thinks I'm cute not that he likes me. And if you forgot, he has a boyfriend._

_**So what's your point?**_

_I am not going to go steal what isn't mine. Now leave me alone so I can pay attention._

_**Whatever**_

He left me alone after that. I was paying attention to the teacher as he was explaining what we were going to be doing this year, and this paper landed on my desk. I looked at Sanasuke, knowing he throw it. He was hinting to open it. So I did.

_Are you going to need my help for after this class? _

Why? Already sick of me?

_No. It's just I know some people hate it when people show them around school._

Well I am not like one of them. I want you to guide me around. That is way better than getting lost and asking people for direction. Can I ask you something?

_What?_

How old are?

_15_

And you're in twelfth grade?

_Yeah. I got two skips. I skipped first and second grade._

Wow

_Yeah_

We were tossing them back and forth until class was over. When the bell rung, I got my stuff and he got his and we headed out of the class. His boyfriend was waiting outside.

"Hey boo" he said while giving Sanasuke a kiss.

Know that I could see him better; I could see that his eyes were golden and he had markings on his face. He had one purple mark right next to his left eye. I just took one whiff of his sent and I started to growl. He growled back and then I felt my inner demon telling me to rip him to shreds. The students all started to gather around us as if we were going to fight.

I had to calm down. I had never, ever felt like this before. That sudden argue to fight. I promised myself from ever since my mom died, that I wouldn't become violent. Not towards anyone or anything. But what I was feeling didn't help the situation.

Then Sanasuke kissed Zatch and he calmed down. I felt even angrier.

This other guy that looked like Sanasuke but he was 5"8' and he was 17 years old came over. His eyes were black but outlined with bright green.

"I like peanut butter" The older version of Sanasuke said.

That was random, but I calmed down after he said that. Instead of anger, I had this feeling of freedom. Sanasuke just looked at me with shame. He seemed confuse about something. He kept looking back and forth between me and Zatch. The other students all left, once they realized that there was not going to be a fight.

"Take him to his fucking classes, but I hope that this day will be the first and last day I have to be around a filthy dog."Zatch said while giving Sanasuke a hug and leaving.

_**So that's where he gets it from.**_

_Leave me alone and I mean it._

_**I thought you didn't believe in violence.**_

…

_**So what, you're not going to talk to me. **_

I ignored my inner demon and I walked over to Sanasuke. He looked a little out of it. His older version was with him and he started to glare at me. This glare was deadly. It was way worse than Sesshomaru's glare, not that he ever gave it to me.

"Leave him alone, Itachi. He didn't do anything wrong. It's just that he's a dog and Zatch is a cat." Sanasuke explained to Itachi.

"Well whatever. Just remember K2, no matter how ever deep the situation, demons of any kind, can't resist randomness. Who can? Randomness rules." Itachi said while leaving.

_**He's weird but cute and what's with the K**__**2**__**?**_

I ignored him even though he did have a good question.

"I'm sorry" I apologized

"I would think someone like you would have self control." He said while walking away.

_**What does he mean by "someone like me?"**_

I had no clue, but he was my guide so I followed him to our next class.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and I hope you review. Thank you very much for reviewing Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag.


	4. Second Period

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

**Bold** is his Demon and _Italics_ is his response.

* * *

Second Period

I was walking with him and he looked angry. I didn't know if he was angry at me or something else, but I didn't like the feeling of it.

_**Ask him what he meant.**_

_Leave me alone_

"Hey Sanasuke, I was wondering what you meant by "Someone like me would have self control" I said to him.

He stopped walking and then he turned around to face me.

"Rich people like you. Aren't you'll rich people taught to not let your anger get the best of you?" He explained while turning around and walking forward.

I didn't really know how to respond to that. So I just kept following him to our next class. It was down stairs, near the office. We went in and he took a seat next to this girl. She had mid back dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked about 5"5' and around 17 years old. She was wearing a green scarf, so that meant she was a junior.

I walked pass them and I was about to sit down on a chair across the room, when Sanasuke called me. I went over and he looked a little sad.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I shouldn't have judged you. Even though you're rich, you can still lose some self control. I guess since you got my boyfriend mad, you got me mad. Again, I am sorry." He apologized

I was taken back; all I could do was nod.

"It's o.k. I forgive you and I do have self control. I just lost a little portion of it." I said while turning around and going back to the seat that was across the room.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked.

"To my seat." I clarified

"Why sit all the way over there, when you could just sit right there." She said while pointing at the empty chair next to Sanasuke.

I looked at the chair and then at Sanasuke. He seemed like he wanted me to sit there, so I did.

"My name is Sango by the way." She said to me

"Hojomaru." I replied back.

"There some stuff you need to know about K2 and his people. If you mess with him, he, his boyfriend, his brothers, and their boyfriends will get mad. The people within that group you don't mess with them. They will hurt you." She explained

"Fuck. Sango you're making it seem like I'm in a gang." Sanasuke told her.

They both started to laugh and I was just there looking a little scared. I don't want to hang around a gang banger.

"Don't worry; I'm not in a gang. My brothers are harmless." He reassured me.

"What are you talking about? Your brothers are not harmless. If you have forgotten, please, let me remind you about poor Tommy." She said like in this really dramatic voice.

"Who's Tommy?" I asked completely lost.

"He was this boy who used to live down the street from me. He went missing about five years ago. In fact it was the same day he called me a faggot. I told my brothers, Itachi and Sasuke, what he said and they told me to stay in the house while they were out, and then they told my best friend, Q, to watch me. So there I was in my house, playing a game with Q, and all of a sudden, in comes my brothers all covered in blood and dirt. They kept telling me it was deer blood and strangely, I believed them. So when the cops came, Itachi told them they never left the house and the police officers believed him and then they left. That was a weird day." He explained with a smile on his face.

I was in shock. I was hanging out with a kid that has brothers who kill.

_**Whatever you do, don't mess with them.**_

I just nodded my head. I looked over at him and I could sense that he wasn't lying. He didn't even look sad.

_**Where were his parents in all of this?**_

My inner demon did have a very good question.

"Sanasuke, Where-" he cut me off.

"You can call me K2." He told me

"Fine, K2, where were your parents when that was happening?" I asked him.

"You know what's funny. They died that day. They were murdered somewhere. Their bodies were chopped up and the killer set their body parts on fire. The doctors or whoever it was was only able to identify the bodies by their dental records. Like I said before, that was a weird day." He explained.

I looked at Sango and she wasn't even fazed by this. That story was very disturbing and creepy.

"I didn't really care, it's not like they were my real parents. They just adopted me and my brothers out of pity." He said with such anger.

"Wow." I whispered.

The teacher then finally came. She had waist length white hair and turquoise eyes. She looked about 5"11' and around 26 years old. She looked human, but I sensed spiritual energy coming from her. She was a priestess.

"Where have you been Ms. Dark?" A girl in the back of the class asked.

"None of your business." She replied while putting down a cup of something that she was drinking.

"Well your late." The girl in the back said.

"You're not my mother. Now if someone would be so kind as to turn off the lights, I have a presentation to show you." She told us.

"Fucking lazy ass, you're the one standing up." I heard Sanasuke say under his breath.

I heard nearly all the demons in the room gasp and then whisper. I turned my head to stare at him and he looked angry. I looked at the teacher and she was glaring at him.

"Mr. Uchiha, I see you will be joining your brothers in detention this afternoon. It's the first day of school, and I already have to babysit, damn." She mumbled the last part.

He sighed and then he smiled as if that's what he wanted.

"Sanasuke can you please turn off the lights?" the teacher asked.

I could tell that he was about to give her a piece of his mind, then the door just opened. A man came in and whispered something in the teacher's ear.

"Well class, it seems that I have some personal matter to attend to. Class is over. So, if you all would quietly leave the class and go to the courtyard or the library." She told us, while packing up her stuff.

The whole class went into the courtyard at the side of the school. Sanasuke, Sango and I just sat in the shade under a tree.

"What do you think is wrong?" I heard Sango ask

"I don't know. Maybe she just found out her house went down in flames." Sanasuke answered, mindlessly.

_**Wow your future boyfriend is crazy.**_

I just couldn't stand it anymore. He had no remorse for anyone, and who seemed to have no heart and no soul inside him.

"What is wrong with you? Your personality is screwed up. First time I see you, you cursed an adult. Next, I see you happy as rainbow when you were with your boyfriend. Third, you get mad at me for getting your boyfriend mad. Then, you apologized for it. Fourth, you tell me this disturbing story about a kid that went missing and about your adoptive parents being killed like it was nothing, like you didn't even care. You got detention for saying some bad stuff about the teacher, and you smiled. Lastly, when the teacher has some personal matters, you jump straight in saying maybe her house burnt down. I try to see the good in people, I really do, but you need help. I don't know your brothers, but I could only assume they need help too. I am sorry but it's true." I got that all out of my system.

I was huffing and panting but I felt good. He looked up at me and then I heard Sango scream. I looked at her and her face was red and she looked pissed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" she whispered.

I looked back at Sanasuke, and he was still looking at me. Then he smiled. For some reason, even though I was confused about him, I couldn't resist the urge to smile as well.

"You passed." He stated

_**You passed. Passed what? This boy is crazier than I thought. He is either going to get you killed, or he's going to kill you himself.**_

_I think I'm o.k. with that. _

_**Oh no! He's gotten to you. Hojomaru look away from those strange beautiful eyes. **_

I looked into his eyes and to his lips, his beautiful lips. I was leaning closer and we were so close. Until…

"You Pervert! Leave my ass alone!" Sango screamed and then I heard a very hard slap echo across the courtyard.

Sanasuke pulled away as soon as she screamed. He looked a little sad and then I saw fear in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Then the bell rang.

"Hojomaru it's time you met the whole family." He said cheerfully, then he went running into the school, with Sango and this other boy I didn't notice before, close behind him, but he seemed oddly familiar.

* * *

I hopped you liked it and please review.


	5. Lunch Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

**Bold** is his Demon and _Italics_ is his response.

Lunch Time

The lunch room was pretty big. It had long tables with the bench seats attached to them. The lunch line wasn't full when I looked at. They walked over to an empty table and then Sanasuke told me he was coming back.

I looked over at Sango and her face was still red and she still looked angry. I looked at the boy next to her and he looked like he was apologizing to her.

He had short black hair that was pulled back in to a rat tail and he had dark brown eyes. He looked about 5"5' same height as Sango, he looked around 17 years old and he was wearing a green tie.

He looked familiar like I knew him from somewhere. Then I started to think back to my days in Bone Eaters Academy. I remembered the boy that Inuyasha use to hang around. Miroku I think his name was. He got kicked out because most of the female population in the school made a huge complaint and the told the principle that most of them were going to press charges on him and sue the school, if he didn't expel Miroku.

"Miroku" I said out loud.

"Oh yeah, Hojomaru. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Bone Eaters Well Academy, with your brothers? What did Inuyasha do?" He was asking me, while moving his hand a little too close to Sango's ass.

"Touch me and you'll lose your hands." Sango stated while giving him a cold stare.

"Well, Inuyasha blowing up the Science Lab. So, dad and Izayoi sent us all here." I explained.

"Oh great, now Sesshomaru has another reason to hate Inuyasha." He mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Hey Sango, do you know what I passed?" I asked confused.

_That Sanasuke sure is a very strange boy that, to be honest, I'm starting to like._

_**Yeah too bad he has a boyfriend.**_

_Whose side are you on? I thought you wanted me and him to be together?_

_**I do, it's just he's crazy. You know, a little too crazy for you to handle.**_

_Whatever_

"I don't know" She said but I knew she was lying.

I heard another slap and then Sango moved to a seat across from him. He then moved to sit next to her. The table we were at was starting to get more people. I saw Rin and Kagome. They came and sat next to me on my left. Then Sesshomaru came and sat next to me on my right and Inuyasha sat in the seat across from Kagome and next to Sango. I saw Rin move from the seat that she was in, that was next to Kagome, and she moved to the seat that was across from Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to pay much attention to her and she was starting to look sad. Then this boy and girl came over and it sounded like they were arguing.

The girl had red hair that was in cut little pig tails and emerald eyes. She looked about 5"6, around 15 years old, she had a white tail and she was wearing a red scarf. She was a wolf demon. The boy had long brown hair that was in a high pony tail and light blue eyes. He looked about 5"10', around 16 years old, had a brown tail, and he was wearing a green tie.

"The man and his wife are here. The girl Is Ayame and the boy is Koga" I heard Rin whisper to me.

Ayame squeezed herself in between Kagome and me, and Koga sat next to Kagome where Rin was sitting before. I then realized that no one had food with them.

"Hey, why doesn't anyone have food? This is the cafeteria right? So why aren't we eating." I said and the whole table became quite.

Everyone was looking at me strange, and then with realization.

"That's right, you guys are new." Rin said.

"Who are they? Someone please tell who are these people?" Ayame asked.

"O.k. Ayame, the one next to you is Hojomaru and the one next to him is his twin brother, Sesshomaru and the one that is sitting next to Rin is there younger brother Inuyasha. Oh yeah and guys, these two lovebirds that came in arguing are Ayame and Koga." Kagome explained pointing at them when she said their names.

"Good. It's nice to meat you." I said to Ayame and Koga.

I looked at Sesshomaru and it seemed like he and Rin were talking which was good, since he barley talked and it would be good to socialize.

"Back to the food thing please." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Oh right, so every year on the first day of school. Sanasuke and his brothers prepare the meal to celebrate the beginning of a new school year. They have been doing this every year now so we all got use to it. They sure knows how to cook, I mean five star meals if you want. They go all out." Sango explained.

_**Don't eat any of it. It could be poisoned. **_

_Oh shut up. I am sure it's not going to be poisoned._

"So when are they coming?" Inuyasha asked a little too excited.

"Stop acting like you don't eat." Sesshomaru said somewhat more civilized than normal.

"Well you need to stop acting like you own me." Inuyasha said.

"Oh please, I wouldn't be caught dead with such a filthy animal. It will be such a disgrace." Sesshomaru said with no emotion at all.

Everyone became quiet again and then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both on their feet ready to fight. So I got up and then I whispered "Calm down Sesshomaru, you don't want Rin to think that you are this violent." I knew that would calm him down because I knew he liked her. I know this because he was my twin brother.

He sat back down and then Inuyasha sat back down after he realized that Sesshomaru wasn't going to fight him.

"Half breed" Sesshomaru whispered

"Low life" Inuyasha whispered back.

"The both of you need to shut up. You'll are brothers so start acting like it." I told them.

I was a little mad at them. They were both acting like they were five years old.

_**You sure told them. That's what they get. **_

_Thank you_

I smiled on the inside and out. I felt good. They were listening to me and that was something hard for Inuyasha to.

_**All they needed was some proper guidance from an old wise guy.**_

_Thank you… Wait What? I'm not old._

My inner demon was starting to get on my nerves now. I looked at Inuyasha and he was in a glaring match with Koga.

_**You don't have to handle this one. Just relax.**_

_Yup, that is so true._

I looked at the table staring at it. I couldn't help the feeling that something was going to happen on the table. I stared and stared but nothing came, so I looked up from the table and my eyes just shut on its own, like an unknown forced was keeping them closed. After a few seconds, I was able to open my eyes and what I found was breathtaking.

The table was set with a long white table cloth. On top of the table were these six clear glass votive cylinders that were spread out across the table. I looked down at my plate and it was filled with some Vegetarian Casserole. I looked over at what the others were eating. Sesshomaru was eating some oven fried fish fillets with rice and Rin was eating the same but instead of rice she had a little bit of fries. Inuyasha was eating some MEAT KING Ramen and Kagome was eating meatloaf. Ayame and Koga were both eating some seafood stew. Sango and Miroku were sharing a plate of Pasta with Fresh Vegetable Sauce. I started eating and it tasted very good. I was surprised to find that it seemed to be that all of the food that everyone was eating was their favorite dish.

I looked to my left and I saw Sesshomaru was on my left instead of my right.

_**Wasn't he on your right? How did you change seats?**_

_I don't know_

_**Do you think "he" did it?**_

_Why the emphasis on "he"?_

_**I don't really know, but here comes our boy know**_

I looked to my right and sure enough he was coming with what seemed like a herd of boys. I remembered Zatch of course, and then I saw Itachi but the others I didn't know.

The boy next to Itachi had blond hair that was in a pony tail and with some of his hair was covering the left side of his face. He had greenish blue eyes, looked about 5"5', around 17 years old and he was a bird demon.

There was this other boy that looked like another older version of Sanasuke but of course older. He had upper back dark blue hair that appeared to be black and onyx eyes that were outlined with midnight blue. He looked about 5"7' and around 16 years old.

The boy beside him had short spiky blond hair and deep blue eye. He looked about 5"5', around 16 years old, and he had whiskers, indicating that he was a fox demon.

The boy that was next to Sanasuke had long lower back black hair and chestnut brown eyes. He looked about 5"2' and around 15 years old.

The boy that was next to him had short spiky orange hair and light brown eyes. He looked around 5"8' and around 17 years old.

They were all walking over here and they all seemed to be happy. Sanasuke sat down by me and he had this big grin on his face.

"O.k. so Hojomaru, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, I know you know them." He said while pointing at the people that were on my left.

"So I'll introduce the rest. This is Zatch, Haku, Ichigo, Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, and Itachi." He told us while pointing at each of them when he said there names.

"So, this is the dog that got Zatch angry. It's nice to meat you." Haku said to me.

"Sure." I said back

"What is he talking?" Sesshomaru asked

Then I explained to him what had happened. He looked like he understood why it happened.

"Sorry." I heard Zatch say to me.

"I'm sorry too" I replied

"Well that's good that you guys forgave each other." Sanasuke said to us.

"Hey Sanasuke, can I ask you something?" I asked him

"Sure" He answered

"What did I pass?"

_**Finally you asked him. Yeah **_

_Shut up so I can hear him_

"Oh that" He said then he started to laugh.

"Please tell me you didn't give him the test" Sasuke said

"What test?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both asked.

"Sanasuke you're such a cheater." Itachi whispered

"No I'm not" he whispered back.

"Hello, Sanasuke explain already" Sango said impatiently.

"Well, it's the potential boyfriend test." Sanasuke said

_**He likes you! He likes you! I knew it! Yes!**_

I couldn't help but blush. This was an interesting moment in my life.

_Wait! That doesn't mean anything. He has a boyfriend._

"Sorry to get your hopes up Hojomaru, but he's taken." Zatch said a little jealously. Then he put his arms around Sanasuke's waist and pulled him more closely.

"Well it seems like Zatch is jealous" Naruto said in a playful way

"Shut up" he whispered.

"Well I can see that K2 isn't going to explain any further, so I will. The boyfriend test lets us know how could be the perfect guy for us and it has two parts. The first one Hojomaru already passed which was to see if you can handle Sanasuke's brothers and his crazy personality. The second part is where it gets more interesting. The both of you will have to see if you feel the spark when you guys touch. Most guys fail this part because it only happens to one boy. That special spark gives us meaning, a purpose in life. The reason why we would even get up in the morning and the reason why-" Haku got interrupted by Sanasuke.

"They get. Calm the fuck down." Sanasuke said to him.

"So try the second part. Maybe he'll pass and then you can finally dump Zatch." Haku said without a care in the world.

After he said that, Zatch got up and left. Then before Sanasuke left, he gave Haku one of the evilest stares I have ever seen. His eyes changed colors, from black to red to black again. It was very scary; no one said a word and Haku didn't even flinch.

"Ouch that's pretty messed up, Q. Yet not surprising since it's coming from you." Deidara said.

"Look I hate Zatch, and I can't wait till they break up." Haku said while he walked away.

_**Wow. It's not just Sanasuke who's crazy. It's his entire family.**_

_Why do you think Haku hates Zatch?_

_**I know you're not seriously asking me that. Ask them, don't ask me.**_

"Hey, why does Haku hate Zatch?" I asked hoping someone will answer.

Everyone didn't say anything and they just stared at me, as if I asked a forbidden question. Then Sanasuke's immediate "family" got up all at once. They stripped the table of everything including all the empty plates. The brother's boyfriends all went somewhere and left the brothers at the table and then everyone left saying they were going to Gym early.

"O.k. well where to start?" Sasuke asked.

"Om…uh you see, wow this hard." Itachi stated while scratching his head.

"Maybe K2 should explain this to you. It's really personal but since he does have a thing for you, you do deserve to know." Sasuke told me.

"So this boyfriend test thing, it's really important right?" I asked.

"Yeah it is. You see all of our boyfriends; they all passed, well except Zatch." Sasuke whispered the last part.

"Really! How?" I asked being very curious.

"Well he didn't take it because K2 didn't give him it. Which if you knew the story, then you'll understand why." Itachi explained.

"We should get to Gym. We can continue this later." Sasuke said while getting up to leave.

We all left the cafeteria and went to the Gym.

I hopped you liked it and please review. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag and nightfalcon222


	6. Gym and the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

**Bold** is his Demon and _Italics_ is his response.

* * *

Gym and the story

We went into the Gym and it had students. Then Sasuke pulled me into the locker room where I saw a few guys leaving. The lockers were painted white and the benches were white and black.

"Let's change. I'll go get your uniform from the teacher." Itachi said to me.

"Thank you." I said then he walked away.

I followed Sasuke to the back of the room to see the whole gang minus the girls, Sanasuke and Zatch. They were dressed in white t-shirts and depending on their grade, the pants were red, green or blue.

"Hey Hojomaru, how do you feel?" Haku asked a little too happy.

"Fine" I answered suspiciously.

"Really, because if I were the reason why Zatch broke up with K2, I would not be so fine." He said while passing me and going into the Gym.

_**Is he serious? He can't be serious.**_

_He can and he is._

I looked at where he was and I just stared. I felt completely devastated, like I couldn't breathe and that I would pass out. The room started to spin and I was getting dizzy.

"He needs to sit down" I heard Sesshomaru say.

He led me to one of the benches and I sat down and he sat down beside me. As soon as I sat down, I started to cry. I cried on Sesshomaru's shoulder. I didn't cry that often and when I did, it was usually an understandable reason, but this time, I wasn't even crying for the obvious reason. I was crying because I thought Sanasuke was going to kill me.

_**He is crazy enough, and don't you think his brothers are being too nice to you. It's as if they want you to feel comfortable, and when you least expect it, they're going to strike. **_

_I think you're being a little bit too paranoid. _

I sat up and I looked around. I saw all the worried faces of my new friends, and even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked worried.

"Hey Sasuke, you and your brother aren't going to kill me are you?" I asked softly.

"What? Of course not, where on earth did you get that idea from?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I heard about Tommy and what it seemed like you guys did to him. So I don't really know what to expect." I explained.

_**Yeah you crazy ass people killed him**_.

_Shut up_

"Uh…oh my, I wasn't expecting you to know that." Sasuke said then he looked to the front of the room.

"Hey, I got your un-I-form" Itachi said while walking in through the door.

I guess he sensed the tension in the room because his face looked suspicious.

"What the fuck happened" He asked

"Well Zatch broke up with K2" Sasuke told

"Really that's great." Itachi said

_**This family is more messed up than I thought**_

_I agree_

"How is that great? That's not great, that's terrible. How could you say that's great?" I asked

"Everyone needs to leave except Hojomaru." Itachi said

"I am not leaving my little brother." Sesshomaru stated

"Neither am I" Inuyasha said

"It's o.k." I told them

Then everyone except me, Sasuke and Itachi were in the locker room.

"Well explain" I demanded

"We hate Zatch too. It's not just Haku who hates him. He just hated him way more. Oh and about what he said earlier. He lied. Not about them breaking up part, the part when he said if he was the reason why they broke up he will be sad. That's bullshit. He will be ecstatic." Sasuke explained.

"Oh yeah, he knows about Tommy" Sasuke told Itachi

"How?" Itachi asked confused

"How else, Sanasuke told him." Sasuke said to him

"That is a lot of info. Damn he sure likes you a lot. That just proves it." Itachi said

"Did you guys kill him?" I asked

"No, it was a freak coincidence that he went missing the day he called Sanasuke a faggot and that we just happened to come home covered in dirt, as if we buried him somewhere." Sasuke told me

"Yeah I guess, but he also said you guys came home with blood as well" I told them

"Damn. He told you all of that? Well Hojomaru we are not murderers or kidnapers." Itachi reassured me

"Well we'll leave you here and Sanasuke is going to come and talk to you, so good luck." Sasuke said and then they left.

I changed into my gym uniform, which was a white t-shirt and blue basketball pants. I went back to my seat waiting for Sanasuke to come. When he did, I felt so happy and it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. He was holding his gym clothes in his hand, and he looked happy, he was smiling and when he saw me, his smile got bigger, and that made me so happy.

_**While Mr. Crazy is here and don't you find it odd that he doesn't seem angry or sad. You know since he just got dumped. **_

_Just leave me alone_

"Hey" we said to each other as he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry I broke you two up." I whispered.

"You didn't, it was over before you got here, but neither of us wanted to admit it." He explained

_**Hojomaru, ask him why Haku hates Zatch.**_

_Oh yeah I almost forgot._

"Sana-" I started but stopped myself

"K2, why does Haku hate Zatch so much?" I asked

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked me

"Yes if that's alright with you." I told him

"Fine, about six years I feel in love with my best friend, Haku and we ended up together. We were together for five years until I caught him cheating on me with Ichigo. So, me being out of my mind, I went with the closest person I could find, that being Zatch. He wasn't exactly my type and if I was thinking straight, I wouldn't have picked him." He finished at that.

_**Background story, but doesn't really say exactly why Haku hates Zatch. **_

_Isn't it kind of obvious? I mean it seems like Haku feels regret for cheating on Sanasuke, so he wants someone better for him._

_**You better ask, rather than make assumptions **_

_Yeah you're right_

"So K2, Haku hates Zatch because he wants someone better for you right?" I asked

"Yep that's right" He said

_**Wow I can't believe those two were together**_

_Yeah me neither_

"So why didn't you give Zatch the test?" I asked

"Because I knew he would fail, and I needed someone to be by my side even if they were form me or not. But then when I didn't really need him anymore, it was hard to just let him go." He explained

"So who broke up with? Haku said Zatch broke up with you." I told him

"We broke up with each other. It was a mutual agreement." He told me

"Was he mad?" I asked

"No. He told me he understands and he wants me to be happy. Oh yeah he also said that he was happy to finally get rid of Haku and his dirty glares."

"That's good" I whispered

"Well, I should probably get changed but first…" He trailed off

I looked at him and he was staring at me. He got closer and closer until there was barely enough space for me to breathe. He was only a few centimeters away, and then I felt it or rather I saw it reflecting off his eyes. I saw this blue spark that reminded me of electric currents passing through electric wires. I felt it more as he got a little closer. Then, when he pulled away, I saw it follow his lips. It was like blue lighting and I was mesmerized by how it danced between us. He pulled further away and then as if the blue lighting was pulling me, I got closer to him. I got closer and closer, until I could feel his breathe on my lips.

He looked up at me and then he took my right hand and led it to his left cheek, but before they met, I saw the blue lighting between my hand and his cheek. It was as if I wasn't allowed to touch him that the blue lighting wasn't letting me through.

_**This is so cool**_

_Yeah_

_**And you were worried that he wasn't going to be good for you**_

_What? That was you_

_**Oh yeah. I forgot**_

_Yeah_

"I guess this is a once in a life time thing" I concluded

"Nope we can do this as much as we want but it does get in the way. As you might have realized, we can't touch. The good thing is we don't get hurt because these are real electric currents and if someone else came and gets to close, they will get hurt. That's the reason why my brothers and their boyfriends do it when there alone, and that's why I choose to do it alone with you." He explained.

"So how did you know it would work on me? How did you know that I was that one boy?" I asked very curiously

"I just knew. From the instant I saw you; I just knew there was something special about you." He said while trying to hide the blush that was on his face.

"Oh yeah I should change" He said while getting up and then he snapped his fingers.

His gym clothes were on him the instant he snapped his fingers. I was a little startled by this. One second he's in his uniform, then the next, he's in his gym clothes.

_**That was both weird and cool**_

_I agree_

_**I guess he has some explaining to do**_

_Yeah_

"What was that?" I asked

"I'll explain later." He said while getting up to leave.

I got up to leave and when we went into the gym area, every one of our friends was looking at us and they each had this grin on their faces.

"You need to go by your teacher to let them know that you guys are here." Ichigo informed us.

"Thanks" I said to him

I looked over at Sanasuke and he seemed to be in a state of pure happiness. He was smiling and not really paying attention to anything. He just seemed happy and content and that made me feel happy as well.

"Come on, K2 before our teacher marks us absent." I said to him

That seemed to knock him out of his share happiness and back to reality. We walked over to our teacher that looked very happy. He had black eyes and very short gray hair. He looked about 5"4' and around 46 years old.

"Hello, how are you? You can call me Totosai" He asked me

"I'm fine Totosai. Well we're here, so please don't put us absent." I told him.

"No I won't do that. So the both of you can go to whatever bleacher you want. Remember that tomorrow, you'll be training for the big fight we have every semester." He reminded us

"Yeah" Sanasuke said to him.

We left after that and went to go sit at the bleacher that had our friends in it. I was wondering what fight he was talking about, and then I got that feeling that someone was watching me. So, I turned around and I saw all my friends staring at me.

"What" I asked them

"Well what happened in the locker room?" Sasuke asked

"Sanasuke right now is out of his mind. I won't be surprised if he starts farting out rainbow. So, we need to know what happened." Itachi told me

I didn't really know how to explain what happened between me and Sanasuke. It was surreal; with the blue currents and what he did after. It was strange but surprisingly I realized that I took them on pretty well.

"Well are you going to say anything or not?" Haku asked impatiently

I just stared at Sanasuke and he seemed to be on cloud nine. He even looked like he was high.

"Is he high?" I asked

"Yes he is. He got high off you. Know can you please tell us what happened." Haku said to me

"Give the boy some room to breathe" I heard Sanasuke say

He then told them all what happened and I saw the look of pure joy in his brothers' eyes. Even Haku looked happy. I guessed that he was happy that Sanasuke was happy.

"So it's blue." Sasuke stated

"Yep" Sanasuke said

"I am so happy for the both of you" All the girls said at once then they started to giggle.

"The pure happiness of one so young, oh how it brings tears to ones on looking eyes, and yet, cast a deep down hatred and jealousy among others." Deidara said

"That was deep" Itachi stated

"Yeah" Naruto agreed

"Hey youngling, come here!" Mr. Toutousai shouted but I didn't know to whom.

I saw Sanasuke run to him on the other side of the court. Inuyasha started to laugh and then Koga started to laugh too, but a little bit louder and longer. Then before I knew it, they were both engaged in a laughing contest. Then another slap was heard and a fuming Sango. I looked at Sesshomaru and he was talking with Rin. I was pretty happy with what I saw.

"So, you and my little brother, wow." Haku whispered.

"Well boys, you know what to do" Itachi said with an evil grin on his face

"Hojomaru, if you break our little brother's heart, I will break your arms" Itachi said

"I'll break your legs" Sasuke said

"And I'm going to gut you like a fish" Haku said

_**These people are crazy!**_

"You won't believe what Totosai wants me to do tomorrow." Sanasuke said when he came back.

"What?" Sasuke asked

"He wants to not see my hat in gym class." He said

"That's not good." Haku said

_**Maybe he's bald**_

_I don't think so_

"Well it's almost time for the bell to ring, so we should all change back to our uniforms" Naruto informed us

We all went in the locker room to change back and then we parted ways to go to our last period class.

* * *

I hopped you liked it and please review. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag and nightfalcon222 for reviewing.


	7. Last period

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

**Bold** is his Demon and _Italics_ is his response.

Last period

Sanasuke and I were on our way to Calculus, when Zatch was walking to the Gym. They both looked at each other and they both smiled. They gave each other a hug and went their separate ways.

"So you guys are good right?" I asked

"Yeah but I don't think we will be hang out much" He said sadly

I felt bad that he was feeling sad. He looked at me and I guess he saw that I was worried.

"Don't feel bad. It's for the best." He assured with a sigh

When we got in class no one was there, so we took our seats near the window. I looked at him and he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"I'm confused about something." He told me

"What?" I asked again

"Are we together? I mean just because you passed the two tests, doesn't official mean that we are together. I would hope that we are, because I do like you and I hope you like me too. So… yeah" he said with a blush

_**That is so cute. He looks so adorable **_

_Your giving me a headache so can you please stop talking._

_**Sorry I'll leave you alone then**_

I did like him and he did just say that he liked me.

"Yeah I like you and I do want us to be together" I told him

He started to blush again but he being him, he tried to hide it by looking away.

"Hey, can you explain that thing that happened in the locker room, both of them." I told him

He looked at me and was about to explain, when that girl that was in my first period class walked in. She was looking at me with those same hungry eyes, until her eyes landed on Sanasuke. She stopped dead in her tracks and she looked terrified. I saw her looking at me then at Sanasuke. She shook her head and sat at the front of the classroom, away from us.

I looked back at Sanasuke and he looked sad.

_**I wonder why she gets scared around your boyfriend**_

_I don't know but I'm going to ask_

_**Hey! You didn't deny that he was your boyfriend!**_

_Oh shut up_

"Hey K2, why does she get all scared around you? In first period, she was talking to me, but when she saw you she got all sacred and stuff." I told him

"Well I don't really know for sure, but I do have an idea. You remember the story I told you about Tommy?" he asked

I nodded

"Well that's his older sister. I guess she thinks me and my brothers kidnapped him or killed him, I don't know. So, she's probably afraid that if she talks to us or looks at us to long, that we're going to kill her, or something like." He explained

I looked at her and she had her head down.

"We keep trying to tell her that we didn't do anything to him but she wouldn't listen." He said sadly

I stared at him for quite a bit and it had appeared that he was on the verge of tears. I could smell that familiar salty smell and I felt like crying.

_**I would start to cry too if someone thinks I kidnapped someone**_

I ignored my inner demon and I got up from my seat and I went closer to Sanasuke. He looked up at me with his teary black eyes but then his face changed from 'I'm ready to cry my eyes out on your shoulder' to 'If you take a step closer, I'm going to bite you, hard'.

I took a step back to see that he was giving me some king of glare. It didn't make feel scared, it made me want to laugh, but I didn't. His tears never left his eyes and I took my seat back next to him.

As soon as I sat down, the bell rang and students were filling in, but the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

_**I guess you're going to have to ask him what happened in the locker room later.**_

_Yeah_

After a few minutes, in comes the teacher. She had lower back black hair and black eyes. She looked about 5"7' and around 26 years old. She looked very friendly.

"Hello class, I am your teacher, but you can call me Suijin, and I am very pleased to meet you all." She greeted and began teaching.

It was mostly about what we were going to be doing this semester, so I wasn't really paying attention. I looked over at Sanasuke and he wasn't paying much attention to the teacher but his attention was on that girl, Tommy's sister. I could tell that he was feeling guilty and remorse, but I felt completely useless. I couldn't do much to help the situation.

_Some boyfriend I am_

_**Hey don't get down on yourself. This was a problem before you came and there isn't much you can do**_

_I know, but I want to help him out. Ease the pain that he's feeling_

_**You can do the one thing I know you can do**_

_Which is?_

_**Be there for him when he needs you, as I'm sure Mr. Crazy will do for you**_

_Can you stop calling him crazy?_

**No**

I sighed out loud and I felt Sanasuke's eyes on me, so I looked over at him and true to my instincts, he was. He looked a little worried and amused. I started to blush when his eyes wouldn't leave me, so I stared back at him, and that's how our staring game started. It was funny because a few minutes into it, I could see that he was straining his eyes, and so he tried to get me to blink by repeating the word blink, very often.

Eventually, he just couldn't hold it up and he blinked. His eyes were watery and he wiped the false tear that fell from his eyes. He had a smile on his face that just made me smile.

_**There, you see. You made him happy**_

_Yeah and that made me happy too_

When class was over, I packed up my things and went out the class with Sanasuke beside me. We reached in the front of the school and I saw Sesshomaru waiting on me.

"I have detention" He stated out of the blue

"Oh yeah, I forgot" I whispered

"Me too" He said with a little laugh

"Then how did you remember?" I asked

"My brothers reminded me." He told me

"How did they do that?" I asked

"I'll explain later." He said while heading off back into school

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He added and was out of my sight

_**He's never going to explain**_

_Yes he will, eventually_

I went to the parking lot and Sesshomaru was looking at me strange. All he told me to do was get in the car and he sped away.

I hopped you liked it and please review. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag and nightfalcon222 for reviewing.


	8. Suppose to be home but somewhere else

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

**Bold** is his Demon and _Italics_ is his response.

Oh and one my reviewers, Inumimi1, pointed out something that I wasn't really paying attention to, and it was that Izayoi is 27 and Inuyasha being 15 then that would mean that Izayoi was 12 when she gave birth to Inuyasha. So I'm changing the ages of the parents. Inutaisho is 45 and Izayoi is 42. Thank you for this.

* * *

Suppose to be home but somewhere else

Sesshomaru and I were on our way back home. We were only about mile two miles away from the school, when he suddenly pulled over. I was confused and started to look at him. He didn't meet my eyes; he just stared right in front of him, deep in though. I looked back to find Inuyasha pulling up behind us. He got out of his car and hopped into the back seat of Sesshomaru's. I turned around and was faced with his smirk in my face.

_This reminds me of an intervention_

_**Yeah it does. Are you on drugs!**_

_Oh shut up, of course not._

"When the hell where you going to tell me you were gay?" Sesshomaru asked, still not looking at me.

_He hates me_

_**No he doesn't. He's just concerned, like any brother would. I think.**_

I turned my head to face him and he looked calm as ever.

"Well?" he said calmly, finally looking at me.

His eyes didn't show any hint of anger just concern. I took a look at Inuyasha and he was smiling.

"I've known for a while now. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you would hate me. That you would think that I'm a disgrace to the family name." I said

I started to cry somewhere in that. My eyes were watery and I couldn't really see for instant, then I wiped my tears. I looked at Sesshomaru and he seemed to be glaring, but he wasn't glaring at me, he was glaring at Inuyasha. I looked back to see him glaring back at Sesshomaru.

_**That's so rude. The nerve of them**_

"That's it! Here I am explaining to you guys my biggest secret, and all the both of you can do is glare at each other. What kind of brothers are you? At least let me get this one moment that belongs to me. But no! You guys just have to be the brothers that hate each other so much, that you wouldn't even take a few seconds to even acknowledge me. You guys are the worst brothers ever! I'm leaving!" I said wile hopping out of the car and slamming the door.

_**That's right. You don't need them**_

_Shut up!_

I was so furious. I didn't even exactly know where I was walking to, but I did know I was walking in the direction of the school, at least that's what I thought. I ended up in some neighborhood that looked very dangerous, and the residence all looked at me as if I was an unwelcomed guest, which in this case, I was.

I was lost and lonely. I felt out of place, especially when the residence all started to glare at me. I walked up to a nice looking home and knocked on the door. The only reason why I picked this house was because in the drive way, this car had a bumper sticker that said 'My Child is an Honor Student at Shikon High School' and in black marker at the bottom said, 'If you're jealousy, you should be. HA!' this changed my mind for a second, until the door opened.

I was greeted by a young girl who looked about 12 years old. She looked up and down at me then she glared.

"Who the fuck are you! Are you here to see my older brother? He all ready told you addicts that he doesn't sell anymore. Fuck. When on earth is that ever going to sink in you'll crack head asses? Leave us the fuck alone!" She shouted then slammed the door in my face.

I was shocked. In all my life I had never been shout to like that, and she just called me a crack head. I didn't do crack or any other drug. I knocked again hopping to get someone else, and I did, but was surprised to see Ichigo.

He looked at me and started to laugh. He stopped after awhile, then he tried to get a hold of himself but when he looked at me again he started to laugh, again. He was about to drop to the floor when he saw his sister come back.

"So, is the crack head a crack head?" She asked

"No this is our newest member" he stated while trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I did hear that K2 broke up with that cat, good thing too." She said while leaving

"My sister told me that a client was at the door. I wasn't expecting you to be honest. You seemed to be a good guy, but I guess I was wrong." He said

_**Hojomaru your crazy boyfriend's brother's boyfriend is a drug dealer. What have you gotten yourself into?**_

_Haven't you been paying attention? He doesn't sell anymore._

_**Like that changes anything**_

"What? You can't possibly think I'm on drugs, can you? Do I look like I do drugs?" I asked

"No, but looks can be deceiving" He said while taking a seat in a chair nearby.

"I agree, but I assure to you, I do not do drugs" I assured him while taking a seat next to him

"I know, so why are you here?" He asked

"Well I got mad at my brothers, so I stormed off, not knowing where I was going." I explained to him

"Let me guess, you had 'the talk' with them. The talk that told them that you liked boys, but they didn't take the news so well" He said

"Well…not like that. It was more like me giving them the talk and they just complexly ignore me to glare at each other" I explained

"Shit. I feel so bad for you." He whisper

"Yeah." I whispered

I looked at him and he was just smiling checking his cell phone. Then he started to text someone. He kept looking at me and at the phone with this grin. He put his phone down and then he got up. He offered me something to drink but I turned it down, since I wasn't thirsty.

The phone started to ring and he looked at and told me to answer it. So I did and it was Haku.

"You really are there." He said

"Yeah"

"Well hold on, someone wants to talk to you"

I heard the phone being passed to someone else.

"Hello?" the person asked, but I recognized his voice. It was Sanasuke

"Hey"

"Hojomaru what are you doing by Ichigo's house?"

"Well I got lost after I got mad at my brothers."

"Why'd you get mad?"

"Well I was explaining to them that I liked boys, since Sesshomaru asked me when I was going to tell him I was gay. When I finished explaining and wiping my tears, I see that they were glaring at each other, completely ignoring me. So I shouted at them and then I left. Oh I forgot to mention that we were in Sesshomaru's car, about a mile away from the school." I explained

"That's sad"

"Yeah"

"Well detention is over and we were going to go get some ice-cream. If you want, Ichigo can bring you here or he could take you back home."

I thought about it for awhile and I had decided that I wanted to go get some ice-cream. So I told him and he told me to give the phone back to Ichigo, and I did.

"Yeah…Because I don't want to get charged with kidnapping…You know I don't mind…bye." He closed the phone.

"Come on let's get some ice-cream with our boyfriends" He said and I started to blush

He started to laugh and he told his family consisting of his two younger twin sisters and his father. He led me to another car that was in the drive way that I didn't notice that was there before. He drove to this cute little ice-cream shop in some neighborhood and across the street was a playground.

When I got inside, I saw Sanasuke and his brothers sitting at one of the many booths at the shop. When he saw me, he got this cute smile on his face and his cheeks started to turn red. It was really cute. He got up and walked towards me, while Ichigo sat down next to Haku.

"Hey" we both said

We both just looked at each other and we just started to laugh. I didn't know what was funny or why I was even laughing but I didn't care. We stopped after awhile and I looked over at the booth where he was but I found it empty. I saw that each pair was at a different booth, so Sanasuke led me to the same one that all of them were at a few minutes.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked

He checked his phone and looked at me

"4:54 pm." He said

"So do you want to get some ice cream?" he asked me

"Yeah" I answered

We got up and went up to the counter to see all the flavors. I saw that they had my favorite flavor, Vanilla.

"Hello and welcome to our wonderful little ice cream shop. How am I of assistance to you?" the woman at the counter greeted.

"Oh I would like a medium size cup of Vanilla ice cream, please" I said

"And I would like a medium size vanilla milkshake, please" he said

"Sure thing coming right up" She said as she got to work, preparing our order.

I looked at him and he seemed to be blushing and just staring at the woman. As she was making his milkshake, she kept taking these glances at Sanasuke. When she was finished, she handed us our individual cups, and gave us the total of 11 dollars and 30 cents.

_I'm I suppose to pay or him? Do we pay for our own stuff? How does this work? Is this even a date? I'm so confused. Oh yeah I forgot I don't even have money!_

_**Breathe just breathe. Calm down. Its o.k. Look he's paying. **_

I turned to him and he had just handed her 15 dollars. She handed back his change and he got both of our orders in his hand and headed back to the booth. My legs somehow were working on their own because my feet just started to move without my consent or knowledge for that matter. Before I knew it, I was at the booth with him sitting down. He handed me my cup of ice cream while he drank his milkshake.

"Thank you" I whispered

"You're welcome"

I felt like crap. I was a millionaire and I couldn't even pay for a cup of ice cream and a milkshake.

"I'll pay you back" I whispered

"Why" he asked

"Because I'm a millionaire and I let you pay"

"So" he said

"So? I'm feeling guilty"

"Well don't. I was going to pay for you even if you didn't want me to. I asked you to come, so why should I not pay?" he told me

"Good point, I guess" I said

"Good"

"Is this a date?" I asked

He looked surprised for a while then he smiled.

"Do you think it's a date?"

"Yeah"

"Then it is"

I felt a lot better and we were smiling a lot too. Then I remembered about all those 'I'll explain later' excuses he gives me.

_**Perfect opportunity **_

_Yeah _

"So are you ready to explain?" I asked

"Explain? Oh yes but not here." He said while getting up.

I followed him but I threw away my cup since it was empty and he did the same. He led my across the street to the playground. He ran up the swings and he started to swing on it. I sat down on the swing next to him and he stopped swinging to look at me.

"Explain." I said

"O.k., The first explanation is the clothes being in my hand one second and on my body the next. I don't know. My brothers and I can just do some really weird stuff. I can't explain it." He explained

"Wow"

"Next is when I had forgotten about detention and my brothers reminded me. Well, we all have this bond between us. I can sometimes hear their thoughts or go even further and hear other people's thoughts too. They can invade my mind from anywhere, but we each told each other that one is only used if we really need to." He explained

"That's interesting"

"Lastly is the blue lighting. It only happens between soul mates or something like that. You see most of the time how demons mate for life? It's kind of like that except we can't choose who it is or we might not even like the person it is but we grow to love them." He explained

"So basically, I'm your mate for life. I get no say in the matter." I said

"Yes! Of course you do. You don't have to be with me. You can break up with me if you. You might be my soul mate but that doesn't mean I'm yours." He told me

"Oh o.k." I whispered

I looked at him and he looked like he would fall to pieces and he looked like he was going to cry. His eyes were glazed over with tears and I could tell he was trying to blink them away but there was so much water that it started to fall. He had his head down and I saw that the tears were falling into his lap.

_**He is really an emotional person when he's with you**_

_Is that good or bad_

_**I don't know. I guess it depends. **_

I got off my swing and I squatted down to be at eye level with him. I lifted his head up and his tears fell on my hand.

"I don't want to break up with you"

"You don't" he whispered while looking into my eyes

"No" I stated

"Hojomaru I don't like you" he said with a small smile

_**What did he just say?**_

_He's joking _

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Well you make me emotional. Every time something happens that's slightly sad, I'll start to cry. Do you know how long it's been since I've before you came? Long. Very, very long and all of a sudden when you show up, I'm an emotional wreck." He replied

"Well sorry, but you look cute with your eyes watery like that." I told him

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah"

"It's getting late" he said while getting up from the swing

"Yeah you're right" I agreed

"Well Ichigo is going to drop you home, and if you want, I can come too." He told me

"Sure" I told him

We walked back to the ice cream shop to see that Haku was resting on Ichigo's lap, Itachi and Deidara were sharing a milkshake, and Sasuke and Naruto were eating a piece of chocolate cake. Sanasuke and I walked up to Ichigo and Haku and he told them that it was getting late and that I needed to get home. Haku shot up from Ichigo's lap with a huge smile on his face. He grabbed Sanasuke's arm and took him on the other side of the shop.

I took a seat in front of Ichigo and he just started to laugh.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" he whispered

"So were you really a drug dealer?" I asked

"Yeah but I stopped dealing after I fell in love with Haku. My father owns a medical clinic and that was where I got the drugs." He told me

"Wow" I whispered

Sanasuke and Haku came back and we headed to his car while Sasuke and Naruto drove in one car and Itachi and Deidara drove in another. They said that they were going to drop their boyfriends' home and then head home their selves.

Ichigo was driving with Haku was in the passenger's seat, while me and Sanasuke was in the back seats just talking. When he reached the mansion, all of them just stared with their mouths wide open.

"That's a big ass mansion" Ichigo whispered

"Fuck" Haku and Sanasuke whispered

I was about to get out of the car when Sanasuke held me back. I turned to look at him and he had this cute and adorable blush on his face.

"Um…I'll see you tomorrow" he said

"Yeah" I whispered

He snapped his fingers and then he got a little closer and then he kissed me on my cheek. I felt this burning sensation in my stomach and I was blushing like crazy. He snapped his fingers again and he tried to touch my cheek but the blue lighting stopped him. He pulled his hand away and went back to his original position.

"Bye" He whispered

"Bye" I whispered back and I hopped out the car.

The door opened before I was even at the steps and I walked in to see my family in the living room.

"We need to talk" Inutaisho said to me.

* * *

I hopped you liked it and please review. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, nightfalcon222 and Inumimi1 for reviewing.


	9. The talk and my nighttime visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others. **Bold** is his Demon and _Italics_ is his response.

The talk and my nighttime visitor

I walked in the living room and I faced my father. He looked calm and concerned. I turned my head towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and they didn't look at me, so I shook my head I faced my father again. He got up from his seat and walked up to me.

"What happened?" he asked calmly

_Does he know? Did they tell him? Is he going to kill me?_

_**Calm down. You trust your brothers and I honestly think they didn't tell him about your preference towards boys.**_

_Well, to be honest, I don't think they told either_

_**Good and besides, he seems concerned**_

_Yeah I guess_

"What happened?" he asked again more concerned since I wasn't answering

_How am I going to get out of this one?_

_**When in doubt, start to cry**_

_Sounds good to me_

I just burst into these false tears that would fool anyone and my father and stepmother were no exceptions.

"I got…I…I…" my crying intensified.

"Did something bad happen?"My father asked concerned.

I nodded

"Hojomaru its o.k., you don't have to talk right now. You can go up to your room. We'll come up to check up on you a little later" Izayoi told me

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha go with your brother to make sure he's alright" I heard my father say while I was on the stairs

"I'm not going because you told me to" Sesshomaru said while heading up the stairs nest to me.

Inuyasha came up too and we all went into my room. As soon as they closed the door, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were all in my face. Asking me questions like, what happened? Are you o.k.? Where did you go? Did you see anyone you know? I stopped them and told them to sit down.

I had wiped my fake tears a while ago and I was angry.

"The first thing coming out your mouths should be an apology, not a bunch of questions" I informed them

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha said

"I feel the same way" he said calmly

"I accept each of your own apologies but did you guys hear what I said in the car?" I asked

"Yes we did. It's just Inuyasha was not paying attention and I knew that this was important to you. So, I just glared at him to get his attention, trying not to interrupt you but you saw and you got mad, which was understandable. So, I'm sorry." he whispered that last part so soft that I barely heard it.

"Look we are sorry o.k. but what was with the tears?" Inuyasha asked

"I needed a distraction. I didn't know what you guys told them. I only had one upper hand and that was that none of you knew where I went or what happened to me." I explained

"Speaking of where you went and what happened to you. Where _did_ you go and what did happen to you?" Sesshomaru asked

As soon as he said that, I started to blush remembering my date with Sanasuke. I explained what happened except the part about Ichigo being a drug dealer. I told them where I went, where me and Sanasuke went and how I got home.

"So my little brother has a boyfriend. Wow that sounds weird to say." Sesshomaru told me

"I just hope Zatch doesn't give you any trouble, because if he does, he'll have to go through me." Inuyasha said very confident

"And when he succeeds, he'll have to encounter me, degusting cat." Sesshomaru said killing Inuyasha's confidence.

Then the glares began.

_**Well things are partially back to normal**_

_Partially?_

_**Your parents coming in to check on you and you have to tell them what happened**_

_Oh yeah, crap_

_**Crap? What can't say shit? **_

_I try my best not to curse_

_**Shit? Shit is not a bad word.**_

_It is implied too much as a bad word. So I will abstain myself from such words_

_**Boy can't self say "Shit". That's just sad**_

_Shut up_

_**Yet your mouth is quick to say shut up huh?**_

_Leave me alone_

_**Whatever**_

I looked at them on the bed just glaring at each other. I sat down between them. Then a thought had accorded to me.

"They don't know right?" I asked

"No! Don't sell us that short. I mean come on, we wouldn't tell them. That's just cruel." Inuyasha assured me

I breathe a sigh of relief, when he said that.

"So what do I say when they ask me what happened? I don't really have a story." I told them

"Tell them that you got angry at us because you were explaining how we should stop fighting because we're brothers and we wouldn't listen to you. So, you got angry and left. Then, you got lost and you ended up in neighborhood that was unfamiliar. Then you found one of your friends from school and they helped you out. They even drove you home" Inuyasha said

"You lie to them a lot" I concluded

"Maybe" he said while looking down

"Hojomaru your going to have to lie to them if you don't want them to know" Sesshomaru stated

"I know" I whispered

"Hey can you guys do me a favor?" I asked

"What?" Sesshomaru asked

"Can you guys stop glaring at each other?" I requested

"No" They both said and they just started to glare at each other, as if just to prove the point that they won't stop glaring at each other.

I heard Inutaisho and Izayoi coming up the stairs to check up on me and I started to panic.

"What am I going to do?" I asked very frantic

"Just tell them what I told you." Inuyasha said

"I'll have to agree" Sesshomaru said

I heard them outside the door then they knocked. I went to answer it and they seemed concerned.

"How are you feeling?" Izayoi asked while sitting next to me

"Fine"

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha can you please leave your brother's room" Inutaisho said

"Whatever" Sesshomaru mumbled while leaving

"See you in the morning, hopefully" Inuyasha whispered while leavening behind Sesshomaru

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Inutaisho asked while sitting beside me

I told them exactly what Inuyasha said to tell them and they believed it.

"Well, the next time your brothers get you angry please don't leave o.k."

Izayoi said with a smile

"Yeah you're right Izayoi. Thank you." I told her

"Yeah well we'll leave you alone for now, and dinner is in about half an hour" Inutaisho told me then they left.

I looked at the clock that was on my desk my desk that was next to my bed and it read 6:00. I changed from my uniform and into just a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black and white basketball pants. I went downstairs and towards the pool that was in the backyard. I sat down on the ledge Indian style just gazing at the water.

_**Hojomaru are you o.k.?**_

_Yeah I'm fine. It's just I fell a little weird lying to them_

_**I'm sure when you do it a few more times, you won't feel weird anymore**_

_Is that supposed to cheer me up?_

_**Yes**_

I sighed looking up at the pinkish orange sky. The sun was setting soon. I looked over at the lake and I just looked at it for about five minutes. Then I got up. I went into the bigger staff kitchen and I asked them for my food.

"Sir, are you o.k.?" one of the chefs asked

"I'm fine and my name is Hojomaru not Sir." I said while leaving to go up to my room

I went inside and I closed the door behind me. As soon as I entered, I felt like something was off. A little different, like someone was in my room and it wasn't the usual people that seemed to be in her when I'm not.

I went over to my desk to put my food down, and then I went over to my closet. It was a walk in closet so people can hide in there, but I found no one. I checked the bathroom, but got the same results, no one. I went over to my bed but found a piece of paper.

_**That wasn't there the last time**_

_I know_

I picked it up and it read:

Try the window 

I went over by the window and found another note.

Turn around

I was a little scared to do that, since it could have been a killer trying to kill me, but I did. I saw no one at first, then just out of nowhere Sanasuke is right there in front of me, who had this cute little cheesy grin on his face.

"Hi"

At first I was I just standing there, looking like an idiot, then realization struck me.

"Why are you here and how did you get in pass the guards?"

_**Stalker**_

_Shut up_

"Well I wanted to make sure you were alright."

_**Sweet but still a stalker**_

"The guards?"

"Your security sucks. A three year old can get pass. That's just sad" he said while sitting on my bed

_**A sweet stalker with skills is a bad combination **_

_Shut up!_

"Look I'm not some stalker. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright and that I didn't get you in trouble with your parents." He told me

"I had to lie to them" I admitted while sitting down next to him

"I guess you don't lie a lot, but can't demons tell if someone is lying?" He asked

"Yeah but I can lie just fine, surprisingly" I said with a laugh

"Did I interrupt you eating?" he asked while looking at the plate of food

"Well I was about to eat, when I felt like someone was in my room." I told him

"Sorry" he whispered

It's o.k. So, tell me how you got up here did. Because this is the fourth floor and it's pretty high up." I said to him

"I climbed"

"What did you climb? The wall?"

"Yeah"

"You're such a lizard!" I said laughing and he started to laugh too.

We stopped when it was all out of our systems. I looked over at my dinner and then at him. He must have known what I was thinking because he told me that he already eaten. I got my food and I eat it.

When I was finished, I looked at him and he was staring at my window.

"Hey K2, why didn't I smell you?" I asked realizing that I should have been able to smell him when I first walked in

"Did I have a scent when you came to school?" he asked

"No" I whispered

"I clocked my sent. Most demons don't really notice that my brothers and I don't have a scent." He told me

He looked at me then at the door. I turned around and I heard Sesshomaru coming towards my room. I turned back around to find Sanasuke gone. I looked under the bed but he wasn't there. When I got up, I heard Sesshomaru knocking on my door. I went over to open it.

"Are you o.k.? The chefs told us that you took your food already and I wanted to make sure that you were o.k." he said to me

"I'm fine. I just wanted to eat in my room" I told him

"Alright" he whispered then he turned around to leave

I grabbed his hand and he looked at me strange.

"What?" he said

"Why do you act like that?" I asked

"Like what?"

"You know what, never mind. Just forget about it." I told him.

Then I let go of his hand and I closed my door.

"Sanasuke" I whispered

"Where are you?" I whispered looking in the closet

"Right here" he said by the window

"I thought you left" I whispered while sitting down on my bed

"I wouldn't leave without saying good night" he said while sitting down next to me

"Oh" I whispered with a slight blush

"You look cute when you blush" he stated

"Really?" I asked while looking at him

"Yeah"

I looked at the sky through the window and it was dark. The sun had set a while ago. I looked back at Sanasuke and he looked like he was deep in thought. He looked like he was trying to decide on something but not coming up with an answer he wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

He looked at me a little startled, as if he forgot I was there.

"Um…Just trying to decide on something" he told me

"Maybe I can help" I said

"Alright, I'm trying to decide whether I should let you see me without my hat now or wait until Gym class tomorrow."

"I see"

"Only my brothers have seen me without a hat. I have never been without one when I go out or even in my home"

"Really? Why? Are you bald?"

"If I were, would you not like me anymore?" he asked

"I don't care if you're bald or not. Your head is not the reason why I like you" I told him

"I'm not bald; on the contrary, I have a lot of hair believe it or not"

"Show me" I said

"Well I guess that ends my question of whether or not I should let you see me without my hat"

"I guess it does"

He looked at me and then he looked out the window. I could tell that this was probably hard for him.

_I wonder why he doesn't take it off _

_**Maybe he's self consciences about it**_

_Maybe, I don't know_

He looked at me one more time and then he took a deep breath.

"If it's bothering you this much, then you don't have to do it" I assured him

"I want to" he whispered

He turned his hat to face sideways and then back to the front. He took another deep breath and when he let it out, he took of his hat. The hair that was in there was a huge amount and impossible. His long black silky hair could not have fit in that hat. There was no possible way.

He stood up and that's when I realized just how much hair he had. It was cascading along his back down to the floor and beyond. It was nearly covering my entire floor.

I looked at him he looked a little relieved and he had a smile on his face, which made me smile.

"That's impossible but that is so cool" I whispered

"Yeah well my hat is…how to say this…um…it's enchanted"

"Enchanted?"

_**Oh my goodness. This is a whole new level of crazy**_

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy. Actually it is, but yeah it's enchanted. It allows me to have my long hair without having to cut it. It holds all of my hair surprisingly" he explained

"I have never heard of anything like that, well except in fairytales I guess" I said

"Yeah I know it's strange but that's just my brothers and I. We have always been like this" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Are you o.k.?" I asked

"Yeah it's just when we were younger, we used to scare our adoptive parents with our unusual behavior." He said sadly

"Oh" I whispered

"Fuck! Goodnight Maru-Maru. I'll see you tomorrow" he said while dashing out of the window and his hair following close behind.

I looked at all the hair that was still in my room on the floor, still connected to Sanasuke's head and following him out the window. When the last strands of his hair disappeared, I heard a knock on my door. I went to go open it and I saw my servant, Kinjin, outside.

"I came to pick up your plate" he told me

I went over to pick it up and give it to him. When I did he looked at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"Whose hat is that?" he asked looking at my bed

I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on the hat that Sanasuke left.

_What do I say? What do I do?_

_**What are you panicking for? Isn't he your servant, go tell him to fuck off and mind his own business**_

_That's rude_

_**Rude or not, you don't have an explanation for it and besides, I never liked him**__._

_Why?_

_**There something off about him **_

_That's not nice_

_**Whatever**_

I looked at him and then at the hat. He was still waiting for an explanation that I couldn't tell him.

_I can't believe what I am about to do_

_**What?**_

"Fuck off! I don't need to tell you anything!" I shouted at him then I slammed the door

I was panting on my side of the door and I was scared that my father heard me and that he wanted to come up to see if I was o.k.

_**That was awesome! I can't believe you did that! **_

_That makes two of us_

_**I'm proud of you**_

_Shut up_

I went over to my bed and I just lied there looking at the hat. I took it up and I started to play with it, just holding it in my hands. I started to get sleepy and I rested the hat on the other pillow next to me and I went to sleep.

I hopped you liked it and please review. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag and nightfalcon222 for reviewing.


	10. School Time part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others. **Bold** is his Demon and _Italics_ is his response.

* * *

School Time part one

I woke up feeling so guilty. I couldn't believe I cursed at Kinjin. I looked over at Sanasuke's baseball hat then I looked at the door. I fell back down in my bed not wanting to get up. I looked at the clock that was on my desk and it read 5:30 and I went into the shower and I got out at around 5:57. I changed into my school uniform and when I was finished, I heard a knock at my door. I went to go answer it, already knowing who it is.

"Kinjin" I whispered

"Yes sir" he said not looking at me

"Come in" I told him

He came in and I closed the door behind him. I looked at him and he was staring at the ground.

"Kinjin I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said" I told him

He looked up at me and then he smiled.

"I'm sorry I was noisy" he said

"Just try not to be o.k. because I just can't give you a good explanation"

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"I can't, I'm sorry"

"It's o.k. So I guess you're not going to tell me who that hat belongs to because I know it's not yours" he said while looking at the hat that was on my bed

"Sorry, I can't"

"Yeah well, I need to go wake up your brothers. So I'll see you later then."

"Bye"

"Bye" he said as he left

I walked over to the bed to pick up Sanasuke's hat and then I went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey chef how are you?" I asked one of the chefs that gave me my breakfast

"I'm fine thank you. Um…I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did you do to Kinjin yesterday. When he came back from your room, he looked like he was about die. He wouldn't tell anyone what happened and he just stayed quite all night."

"Well I guess I was not myself yesterday. I sort of told Kinjin to leave me alone in a very rude manner. I apologized to him this morning when he came up to wake me up."

"Well as long as you apologized and I hope it won't happen again." He told me as he disappeared into the bigger staff kitchen

"I hope so too" I whispered as I started to eat my breakfast

When I finished, I looked at the clock on the stove and it read 6:20. I knew that neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha would be coming down anytime soon, so I went outside by the pool with Sanasuke's hat in my hand.

_**You're hanging onto that thing as if it were money. You can leave it in the kitchen you know**_

_I can't. I don't want anyone to ask me about and besides, it's more precious than money, much more._

_**Are you saying that because it doesn't belong to you or because it belongs to Mr. Crazy?**_

_Both, I am making sure it doesn't get damaged because it's not mine and since it belongs to Sanasuke, I would want to make sure that he knows that I didn't let anyone touch it. _

_**Why?**_

_He seems to cherish this hat very much_

_**If he did then he wouldn't have left it in the first place**_

_I agree, but do remember he was in a rush_

_**Yeah, yeah whatever **_

I was by the pool when I felt eyes just beaming on me. As if someone was boring holes into the back of my head. I looked back and I found no one, heard no one and smelled no one around. I turned back and I still felt like someone was staring a bit too hard at me. I turned around again and still no one. I searched the windows above, seeing if I could see a figure, but was at a loss of luck.

I got up about twenty minutes after I felt the invisible person's eyes leave my body. When I went back in the kitchen, I saw Sesshomaru eating. He looked up at me and then he smiled. He would sometimes grace me with a smile since this boy never smiles, but every once in a while, he'll smile at me. I rested down Sanasuke's hat on the counter and Sesshomaru seemed to not care at all.

"Hello little brother, how are you?"

"Fine and when are you going to stop referring to me as your little brother? If you didn't notice, were twins, which would mean we're the same age."

"We are not the same age. I came in to the world first and then you, so I'm older and referring to your question, I'll give you your answer in another question. When will you stop being my younger brother?"

"Never" I answered

"Then that's your answer" he said while finishing up his breakfast and going outside.

_**Ha-ha he got you. Damn I love that guy.**_

_Don't you have to? He's my brother which makes him your brother._

_**I don't have to love him even if he is my brother. Did you forget that Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha and there brothers**_

_Hate is such a strong word_

_**Fine then, strongly dislike**_

_Well when you put it that way I guess your right_

_**And don't you forget it!**_

_Oh shut up_

I went upstairs to go get Inuyasha and he was on his way out of his room not wearing his uniform

"What?" he asked as he was passing me to go downstairs

"Why don't you have on your uniform?" I asked him

"Because I'm not going to school" he stated

"Why" I asked again

"Because I hate public school"

"Why"

"Because it's dirty"

"Well I don't give a damn weather it's dirty or not, you are going to school"

"You are not my father!" he shouted at me

"Damn straight I'm not your father and since I'm not dad, you're going to actually listen to me! Go in your room, take a quick shower, get dressed in your uniform, go downstairs and eat, and go in your car and get to school. You got me?" I told him with a very stern like voice.

He just nodded his head and went into his room. I waited outside his door for him to come out and when he did, dressed in his uniform, I followed him into the kitchen to eat. The chef looked at strangely at us but said nothing. When he was finished, I grabbed Sanasuke's hat from the counter, and I guided Inuyasha outside to his car. I was going to go into it but then I realized that Sesshomaru was still there. So I dragged Inuyasha into Sesshomaru's car.

"I don't want him in my car and what took you so long?" Sesshomaru asked

"I don't want to be in this car either" he said while opening the door

"Inuyasha" I said so evil that I was scaring myself

He shut that door so quick and fast that the car gave a little jerk from the impact.

"Watch it" Sesshomaru whispered and then he started to drive off

_**If I didn't know any better I would say that he was scared**_

_Yeah I know. Did I sound too scary?_

_**No you were perfect. You even gave me a little scare too.**_

_Sorry_

_**Don't be **_

We left at 7:10 and then we reached school at around 7:37. When we got out of the car, I took the hat in my hand. I told my brothers to behave and then I went into the school. I somehow knew where to go, as if I was being guided by an invisible force that led me to the courtyard. When I got there, I found Sanasuke, his brothers and their boyfriends under a big tree.

"Hey it's our newest edition!" Naruto shouted

Everyone turned around to see me walking over and I saw that Sanasuke was wearing another hat. He looked at me then he looked down at my hands and then I sat down next to him.

"Yes! You have my hat! I thought I lost it." He said while taking the hat from my hands.

He looked at it then he snapped his fingers. The hat that I gave him disappeared, and everyone looked like they saw that kind of stuff every day.

_**You better get used to that**_

_Yeah I know_

"Sanasuke, what is he doing with your hat?" Haku asked

"Well I went over by his house after Ichigo dropped him off, just to make sure that he was o.k." he said to him

"You guys didn't do anything, right?" Sasuke asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"No of course not" Sanasuke whispered while blushing

I looked at him and he was starting to look a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him while I tuned everyone out except Sanasuke.

"It's nothing. It's just I'm sorry that I left my hat. Did people ask you whose it for?" he asked

"One of my servants had asked, actually it was the one that drove you away, apparently. I couldn't tell him it was yours, so I sort of told him to mind his business in a rude way" I confessed

"In a rude way? How?"

"Please don't make me repeat it" I told him

"That bad?"

"Yes"

"So besides that, nothing?"

"Nope"

"Good, I'm glad" he whispered

"Me too"

"Just because your boyfriend's here doesn't mean we're going to stop. We will have to cut your hair before Gym class." Itachi said

"You guys are not cutting my hair." He stated

"Oh yes we will, even if we have to use force." Itachi said

"Well looked at the time, school is about to start, come on Maru-Maru lets go." he said while dragging me to our first period.

Nothing really special happened during first or second period. I t was just boring listen to a teacher teach so I tuned must of what they were saying out, and then lunch came. I got my food from the cafeteria and I sat down where my brothers and the rest of my friends were at. I sat down next to Sanasuke and I found him eating some chocolate chip cookies.

"Why are you eating sweets during lunch?" I asked him

"Because I couldn't wait till after school" he said while finishing his cookie and starting to eat another.

"Get used to his eating habits. As far as I have seen, he and his brothers only eat sweets."

"And junk, like pizza" Naruto

"What's wrong with pizza?" Sasuke asked while biting on a slice of pizza

"Nothing if you only eat it every once in a while but you guys eat it nearly every day." Naruto said while taking a mouth full of his Raman needles

"This coming from the boy who eats Raman needles 24/7." Sanasuke said while laughing

"Shut up" Naruto mumbled under his breath

"Just like Inuyasha" I said

"Really? He better know I am not sharing" Naruto whispered

I started to eat my lunch and I kept on glancing over at Sanasuke. I didn't know why I kept doing that, but I just did. When I finished eating I looked around the table and it seemed like everyone finished eating at the same time.

_**Weird**_

_Yeah_

I looked over at Sanasuke and he looked really nervous. He was looking all over the place and when his body would be forward his head would be down.

"Are you o.k.?" I asked him

"Yeah I'm fine" he said while looking at me with a false smile on his face

"You're lying" I stated

"No I really am fine"

_**He is lying through his teeth**_

_Definitely_

_**It's obvious that he's nervous about something**_

_Oh yeah! I forgot, he has to cut his hair before Gym class_

_**That's right. Rapunzel has to cut off his long flowing black hair**_

_That's kind of sad. I know he really loves his hair. It's going to be painful to have it cut_

**Yeah**

"So, you're nervous about cutting your hair" I said

"Yeah" he whispered to me softly

He looked up at me with this cute little innocent face and his sad looking eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. I wanted to hug him and I remembered that I couldn't. I guess he saw that I wanted to hug him so he silently snapped his fingers and he scouted over closer to me.

I moved my body so that he could rest his body on my chest. He did and I rapped my arms around him.

"That's so cute" I heard Kagome say

"You guys make such a cute couple" Rin said

I saw Haku whisper something to Itachi and Itachi had this shocked expression. After Haku finished whispering to Itachi, he gave me this look. A look that gave me shivers all the way down to my bones. After he gave me that look, he left.

"Are you o.k.?" Sanasuke asked me

"Yeah" I told him

I looked behind me to see that Sesshomaru and Rin were having a nice conversation and Inuyasha was trying to talk to Kagome but Koga kept on interrupting him, wanting to talk to Kagome as well. I did a little laugh because it was so funny seeing Inuyasha trying to talk to a girl but having difficulties.

_**They would make a cute couple, Sesshomaru with Rin and Inuyasha with Kagome.**_

_I agree_

I smiled at them then I stared in front of me, with Sanasuke resting on my chest. He looked so cute and adorable with his eyes closed. He was drifting asleep and I knew that I had to wake him up, so I did and he did not like that.

"What did you that for" he whined with an adorable pout

"You were falling asleep and you look so cute when you pout" I pointed out

"Shut up" he whispered, blushing

"And more adorable when you blush"

His blush got deeper and then he looked started to look around. He stopped when he reached the place where Haku sits, which was right next to him.

"Where's Q?" he asked

"He left to go to Gym class. He's probably setting up _'The Chair'_." Itachi said with this fake evil chuckle

"You guys are not touching my hair!" Sanasuke shouted while stumbling out of my arms and onto his feet

Everyone in the whole entire cafeteria stopped what they were doing and instantly looked our way. I looked around the table and they, too, had stopped what they were doing. Sasuke and Itachi looked like they were going to explode with laughter.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Sanasuke shouted at everyone

Everyone just stared at him and the atmosphere was very awkward. He looked like he was going to murder the next person who dared to even blink. I grabbed his hand and I gave it a little squeeze and he looked down as if the gesture was like acid touching his skin. He looked into my eyes and then he calmed down. He looked back at the still staring crowd and then he blushed out of pure embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but you'll need to stop acting like you'll have never seen me shout too loud before." He said to the crowd and they all went back to what they were doing before

After he said that, his brothers couldn't hold it in anymore. They just stared to laugh. They laughed until they were rolling on the floor, holding their side and with tears in their eyes. Sanasuke rolled his eyes and then he settled back into my arms.

"You o.k.?" I asked him

"Yeah but I'm such a freak" he whispered to me

_**I agree**_

_Shut up_

"Please tell me your not only just realizing that fact" Itachi said while laughing still on the floor

"We're all freaks; it probably runs in the family" Sasuke said laughing while gripping on Naruto trying not to fall on the floor again

"Well this was fun, but remember Gym class. I can't wait to see Sanasuke breakdown in the locker room" Ichigo said while getting up from his seat

"Oh shut the fuck up" Sanasuke told Ichigo while leaving my arms to stand on the floor

Then we all went to the Gym and into our locker rooms.

* * *

I hopped you liked it and please review. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, nightfalcon222 and dominygringa for reviewing.


	11. School Time part two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others. **Bold** is his Demon and _Italics_ is his response.

* * *

School Time part two

The locker room was filled with this ominous presence. The lights kept on flickering and the benches looked like they were covered in blood. I could see that the ceiling was dripping of what looked like blood. The walls were covered in the same blood looking substance.

I will admit I was scared, not only for me but mostly for Sanasuke. He was right beside me, looking like all this stuff didn't faze him, but I could feel like he was scared out of his mind.

When we all reached at the back of the room, I saw this chair. It looked like one of those electric chairs, and it looked like it has been used recently. Smoke was coming off the part of it that was for the head.

I looked at Sanasuke when I felt his hand clutching onto my hand like it was his life line and he didn't want to let go. Not that I wanted him to.

"Little boy, getting scared I see" I heard someone whisper through the air, followed by a chuckle.

Sanasuke squeezed my arm tighter, if that were possible, and he looked at me with pleading eyes. I could tell that he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. I looked at him and then to the others at the back, but found no one.

"Where did they go?" I asked out loud mostly to myself while turning back around.

"All have left, leaving you, him and me" the voice said then he appeared right next to the chair.

I couldn't smell who it was but I did recognize the voice. It was Haku and he was wearing black surgical scrubs with a white surgical face mask.

I felt Sanasuke loosen his grip a little when he knew that it was Haku. He looked both mad and a little relived as was I.

"I hate you, Q. You're evil and what are you wearing?" Sanasuke said.

"What? You don't like it? I like it. No actually, I love it. You see, I am going to cut your hair, whether you like it or not, but I know that I am going to need some help" he said while snapping his fingers.

As soon as he snaps his fingers, fog appears on the ground sweeping alone the floor. The still flickering lights turned blue and changed to red and back and forth it went. I saw people coming up from the ground like zombies waving scissors in their hands.

_**Talk about creepy**_

_Oh yeah, defiantly_

"I don't give a rat's ass what you people _think_ you're going to do, but let me assure you, none of you are _cutting my hair_!" Sanasuke shouted at them.

He turned the both of us around and he led us to the front of the room, nearing the door. All of a sudden, I stopped. I couldn't move or talk and my body just wouldn't respond. He looked at me then he looked down at my feet. He gave out a long sigh and then he started to glare at the blood like substance covered wall.

He looked at me again and then he smiled a very small smile, but a smile nonetheless. He sighed again and then he looked pass me.

"Let him go" he ordered.

Out of nowhere pops up Haku, standing right next to Sanasuke. Looking all evil, with that semi-evil smirk on his face.

"No. Not until you willingly sit down in that chair and cut your hair" he said while putting his arms around Sanasuke.

I couldn't talk but I sure knew how to growl. Haku looked at me then he smiled. It was one of the fakest smiles I ever saw and I felt like wiping it off his face so bad.

_**Are you jealous?**_

_I don't know. I think so, but I shouldn't be, right? I mean it's his best friend, they're more like brothers. I can't be jealous of him._

_**You are jealous, you have a right to be, and they were together at one point in time, so you can be jealous of him. Well more like cautious because I'm kind of sensing an untrustworthy vibe coming from him**_

"Are you alright? Why are you growling?" Sanasuke asked me.

I still couldn't talk so I just looked at Haku. He still had that smirk on his face.

"Let him go Haku, now" Sanasuke said very sternly.

"Fine" he mumbled under his breath.

He looked at me then he looked at Sanasuke. He looked at me again then he snapped his fingers. Instantly I felt like I could move and I could talk. I felt completely free.

"Thank you" I thanked him.

"Whatever" he mumbled.

After he said that, Itachi popped up out of nowhere and in front of us.

"I see that you calmed down, somewhat, K2. Now if you don't mind, we all have to get to Gym. So can you please go over there so Haku can cut your hair?" He said to Sanasuke.

"No, not until you get rid of all this crap. It's freaking me out."

"Fine then, Haku"

Haku rolled his eyes and gave out a disappointed sigh. He then snapped his fingers and all of the creepy stuff vanished, as if they were never there in the first place.

"Finally" Sanasuke whispered.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"Much better, thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Haku, next time, please don't go so over the top." Itachi reminded him.

"What do you mean next time?" Sanasuke asked so confused.

"You do realize that hair grows and that we have to cut it regularly" Haku informed him.

"Fuck" he whispered.

"We should get back to the chair." Haku said with a fake evil laugh.

"Stop doing that!" Sanasuke said while running away from Haku as he chased him back to the chair.

"Come on before Haku cuts it and then we will feel bad for missing it" Itachi said while walking off.

"Yeah" I said while walking off beside him.

When we got there, it was full of the guy friends and they were still in their school uniforms. I looked over at the chair and it was one of those chairs that were found in beauty salons and barber shops. Sanasuke was sitting down in the chair; shacking and he had his eyes closed.

I walked up to him and then I held his hand. He opened his eyes and then he stopped shaking. He smiled at me as if it were the last smile I was ever going to see.

"Don't be scared" I told him.

"I love my hair"

"I know but look on the bright side"

"What bright side?"

"Well, you could donate your hair"

When I said that, his eyes went wide and his smile was bigger. He looked so much happier.

"You're right! I can't believe that I forgot about that"

"I forgot about that too. I was just going to throw your hair away, but now we can donate it." Itachi said.

"Alright I'm ready to cut my hair. Did I just say that?" He said while laughing.

"So, you ready?" Haku asked with a ribbon in his hand.

"Wait" he said while taking a deep breath and squeezing my hand tighter.

"Yeah I'm ready" He told him.

Haku took off Sanasuke's hat very slowly and when it was completely off, I heard nearly everyone gasp in surprise as to how much hair he actually had.

"Damn Sanasuke, how on earth did all of _that_ fit into that little thing?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a long story" All the brothers said at once then they all laughed.

"Q, get to cutting" Sanasuke said.

He nodded then he rapped the ribbon to the hair. He rapped it so that when he cut it, Sanasuke would have mid back length hair.

Sanasuke had his eyes on me that whole time, not moving them off me. When he felt Haku cut his hair, he squeezed my hand tighter and I squeezed him back.

"It's alright, you're doing great" I told him and then he smiled.

After a few minutes of making sure he didn't have any split end, Haku was finished and he handed Sanasuke a mirror. Sanasuke placed it face down on his lap not wanting to see what he looked like.

"You look great" I said with a smile

"Yeah, he's right. You do look great" Itachi said with this proud smile on his face, reminding me of a father who was proud of his son getting over something and being so proud of him.

"K2, look at yourself so the rest of us can go to gym" Sasuke said a little frustrated

"Shut up" Sanasuke said with a very confident smile on his face

He turned over the mirror and then he looked at himself at it. He got up from the chair letting go of my hand to stand in front of Haku, who was holding a second mirror in his hand. Sanasuke looked at his reflection through the mirror that Haku had, and he was smiling.

"Thank you so much, Q"

"What can I say, I aim to please and I never miss" Haku said as he took hold of Sanasuke's tied hair with one hand and then he snapped his fingers with the other, making the hair disappear.

"Whatever, can we just go to class" Sasuke said while looking a bit confused.

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked him.

"Nothing" he whispered.

"Liar" Itachi, Sanasuke and Haku said at the same time.

"Whatever" he whispered again.

"We do have Gym class to go to if you guys forgot" Deidara said to all of us.

"True" Itachi said and he snapped his fingers.

I looked down to see that I was in my uniform and then I looked around to see everyone in their uniforms except Deidara. He was down to his boxers. He looked pretty hot and he was built, with the six pacts and a tattoo of him on a bird. He looked so mad and he was giving Itachi a death glare out of his one eye that was visible.

"Itachi, why am I only in my boxers?" he asked.

"Because of wishful thinking" Sasuke said to him.

"Shut up" Itachi said to Sasuke.

"All of you can leave now" Itachi said to the rest of us that had on clothes.

"Fine but you guys need to do whatever it is fast, because we're still in school and not at home" Sasuke said while ushering out the rest of the boys out of the door and coming back.

"You know what; I'm going to get into my uniform the old fashion way, by myself" Deidara said while putting on his uniform.

"Our powers do work exactly like how we want it. It's just Itachi has a very dirty mind." Sasuke said while backing away from Itachi who looked like he was going to kill him.

"Sasuke, I'm going to kill you" Itachi threatened looking really seriously.

"You can do that after school" Deidara said while taking hold of Itachi and dragging him out of the locker room.

After they left, Naruto and Sasuke left, leaving Sanasuke, Haku, Ichigo, and myself alone in the locker room. Sanasuke was still looking at himself with the two mirrors.

"Leave this guy alone with a mirror and you won't be seeing him for days" Haku said.

"Shut up Q" Sanasuke said while putting down the two mirrors.

"We should go, we're late" Ichigo said while heading for the door.

"Don't leave!" Haku called out to him.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Haku asked seeing that neither one of us moved.

"We'll be right there" Sanasuke said to him.

"Fine but just don't take too long, people are going to start to make assumptions about what you guys are doing" Haku said while giving Sanasuke a hug and giving me a glare.

_**Why does he keep glaring at you?**_

_I don't know._

They let go of each other and then Haku left with Ichigo. I took a seat and then Sanasuke sat next to me. He looked at me then he got closer and closer. We got back in the same position as we were in when we in the lunch room but this time his face was facing my chest and I started to smell that salty substance that is tears.

I didn't want to bother him. I left him to cry on me, he needed to let it out. I didn't care if we went to class or not. I didn't care if anyone saw us. I didn't care at all. I just didn't care about anything at that moment but Sanasuke. All I wanted was for Sanasuke to feel safe enough around me.

As he was crying on me, I held him and I whispered to him to just let it out and that I was there if he needed to talk. After about a good ten minutes, he sat up with his face looking as if he wasn't just crying for ten minutes. I felt my shirt and it wasn't wet like I was expecting.

"Is that part of it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You look like you weren't crying and my shirt isn't wet. I'm wondering if that is a part of your strange powers that you kind of don't know about." I clarified

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Alright" I said.

"What time is it?" he asked me.

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not" he said with a smile and a laugh.

"Your laugh is cute"

"Thank you" he said with his cute blush.

"You're welcome" I said.

"You see what you do to me?"

"What?" I asked.

"I guess it's a good thing. You make me comfortable enough to cry in fort of you. I have cried more in the last two days than in the last few years." He informed me.

"I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough to cry in front of me, I feel important"

"Because you are" he said while giving me a hug.

"So do you want to go to class?" I asked him.

"No, but we have to. Well at least I have to. If I don't, Itachi will be so disappointed in me and then he won't talk to me for days. Then he'll be giving me his head shake and his disappointed sigh."

"Wow that reminds me of a disappointed parent"

"Yeah he takes on that parent role a bit too well."

"He takes care of you? Like a guardian?"

"No, we stay with our god father, but he isn't really a parental figure. Itachi is the one that is more like our father. Ha I'll tell you something funny. When I was younger, I always called Itachi '_dad'_. I knew he wasn't but he was more of my father than anyone else." He said while looking like he was in a daze.

"That is so cute." I cooed

"You can't tell anyone I told you any of this. I can't afford for Itachi knowing that I think of him as my father more than a brother. I don't really know how he'll react" he said with a deep blush on his face

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. My lips are sealed" I said with a laugh.

"Maru-Maru thank you and thanks for not asking about why I was crying in the first place"

"No problem"

"Well, let's get to class"

We were on our way out, when the door opened and in comes all the guys, except for my brothers.

_Where are my brothers?_

_**I don't know they might be talking to the girls and I guess you basically skipped class**_

_I honestly don't care about any of that_

_**I'm so proud of you**_

_Shut up_

"K2, skipping class I see and dragging someone along with you. Shame on you" Haku said to him

"What the fuck were you two doing? Wait don't answer that because I don't think I want to know. K2, what did I tell you about skipping class?" Itachi scolded Sanasuke

"Uh, don't skip class" Sanasuke said a little nervous

"Exactly and what did you do?" Itachi said

"We didn't intentionally skip class. We just lost track of time" I said

"Is that so? So how did you lose track of time? To me, time is very easy to keep track of" he asked us

"You don't need to know that. I thought you didn't want to know what we were doing" Sanasuke said

"Fuck, Look what's done is done. They obviously didn't mean to stay this long since they are still in their gym clothes. The way I see, this is pointless. Let's just change back and get to last period" Sasuke said while changing back into his school uniform.

"Where are my brothers?"

"They are outside talking to Kagome and Rin." Sasuke informed me

I changed back into my school uniform and then I looked at Sanasuke who was staring at his hat. He must be thinking about whether or not should he wear it. I went over to him and he looked so sad. I put my arm around him and he leaned into me.

"You know it's not a life threatening decision" I told him

"Yeah I know. It's just I have always worn a hat. I don't like the fact that I don't need it any more. I love my hats."

"Then put it on. None of your other teachers seem to mind you wearing it and it's only gym that you have to take it off"

"True" he said while putting it on

His hair just seemed to have been sucked into the hat like a vacuum. I laughed and then I gave him a hug.

"Come on, let's get to class" he said

"Yeah" I said as we walked out the door

When we got out, I saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talking to Rin and Kagome. I walked over to them to tell them that they were going to be late for class and that they should go change. When they went into the locker room, I went over to Sanasuke so that we could get to class.

* * *

I really hoped you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag for reviewing.


	12. Weekend fun begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others. **Bold** is his Demon and _Italics_ is his response.

* * *

Weekend fun begins

It has been about one month since me and Sanasuke have been together and I have loved every single moment of it, but there is a problem. Well more of a problem on my part than on his. He seems to be very much attached to Haku and when I mean attached, I mean it's as if they were joined by the hips.

We haven't really gone on an actual date where it was only the two of us. I know he isn't afraid to be alone with me, since he comes into my room almost every day, which is the only time we're alone.

It was a Friday afternoon when my father called us all in his office. I could see that my father was happy. He was smiling a smile that I don't really get to see that often. Izayoi was smiling too but it wasn't really that big of a deal since she was nearly always smiling.

"What did you call us down here for Inutaisho?" Sesshomaru asked looking calm as ever.

"I called you all down here because I am hosting a small dinner tonight and that you guys can't be here, so I'm kicking you out for the night" he said with a smile.

_**Your dad's personality is a little off.**_

_Yes, apparently that would seem true and he's your father too._

"Dad, what's wrong with you? You're kicking us out and your smiling about that?" Inuyasha asked like he was freaking out.

"And people wonder why I hate you" Sesshomaru said to Inutaisho as he was walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"Hojomaru, call me when he starts acting like a sane person, if that's even possible" Sesshomaru said completely ignoring Inutaisho and exiting the door.

"Well, this was fun" Inuyasha said while leaving too.

"Hojomaru, do you have anything to say?" Izayoi asked me.

"Yeah, where do you expect us to go?" I asked them.

"I was thinking of a hotel near the beach. Even inviting some friends over so that you won't be bored" he told me.

"Alright but why do we need to invite our friends if it's only for one night and why all the way over to the beach?" I asked them.

"Well we were thinking you guys should stay for the whole weekend. To get some fresh sea breeze air" Inutaisho answered.

"I guess if you say so. I can try to convince Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but I'm not too sure about our friends, since it is late notice after all"

"I understand"

"Well can I go know?" I asked him

"Yes and please talk to your brothers"

"I will" I said as I left the room.

I went by Inuyasha's room first. I knocked on his door and then he told me to come in. He was lying down on his bed just staring at the ceiling. He looked at me, when I cleared my throat.

"So what happened?" he asked me when I went over to sit on his bed.

"Well they want us to go to some hotel on the beach for the weekend. They said that we could invite our friends and friends mean Ka-go-me." I said to him to tease him.

He was blushing like crazy, and then he put a pillow over his head. My brothers, both of them, when it comes to the rest of the world, they seem to not care, but when it comes to me, they will always be genuinely themselves, most of the time.

"Shut up! Leave me alone to pack" he shouted at me jokingly while shoving me out his door.

"My little brother" I whispered to myself.

I walked over to Sesshomaru's room and I knocked on the door and I got no reply. So, I went in to see that he wasn't in. I sniffed the air and I caught wind of his freshest scent. I followed it and it led me to the Library.

I hated using my demon senses because it made me feel like I was better than most people, like I was faster and stronger than most. I sometimes hated the fact that I was rich, because that meant that I had more money than most. That's the main reason why I don't carry money around or even drive my own car, some people made me feel like I was inferior to them. I hated feeling like that.

In the Library, I found him sitting down on a couch reading some book. I went to go sit by him, but he wasn't even paying any attention to me. So I snatched the book from his hands and I threw it behind the couch.

"That was rude" he said while looking at me.

"Not as rude as saying you hate your father, then walking off the way you did without acknowledging him. Now that was rude." I told him

"Whatever. What did _it_ say?"

"That's just cruel. How could you refer your father to an object, _it_? That's just mean."

"I right now can care less about your opinion. What did _it_ say?"

"I am not responding to that." I told him

"Fine, what did _he_ say? Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic! Well after you left, Inuyasha left too-"

"Not surprising"

"-And then dad said that we could go to a hotel on the beach and even invite our friends"

"Why do we need to invite our friends?"

"Because he wants us gone for the whole weekend"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"That man" he whispered

"_That man_ is our _father_"

"If you say so"

"And since we can invite our friends that means we can invite R-I-N!"

"Is that supposed to spark interest in me?"

"Yes" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"You might as well since you spelled out her name"

"You like her" I stated

"Are you insane? Does that boy have you on crack? What on earth would give you an idea like that?"

"No, no and _that boy_ has a name, Sanasuke, and because you have talked to her more than you have talked to dad and Izayoi in all your life"

"Well maybe the part of me talking to her more than I talk to those people is true, but I assure you, I don't like her." He said while walking away.

"Fine then, but like her or not I'm still inviting her! And you need to pack!" I shouted after him as he left the Library.

_**He so likes her.**_

_Oh yes he does._

_**So what are you going to do to get them together?**_

_I don't know but I'll think of something. It might not be so hard with Inuyasha, but with Sesshomaru, that's another story._

_**Well you have a weekend to get them together**_

_Yeah but I know it's going to be both fun and hard_

_**Good luck**_

_Thank you_

I ran up to my room and I closed the door behind me. I checked the clock on my desk and it read, 5:24. I walked over to my window and then I opened it. The smell of the cool air filled my nose instantly and I closed my eyes. The cool air brought with it another smell that hit my nose. It smelt like chocolate chip cookies with a hint of vanilla ice cream.

I opened my eyes to find nothing on the ground below. Oh that mouth-watering aroma was starting to make me crave ice cream. The smell was in the wind so I couldn't get a location but I knew who it was coming from.

"Stop teasing me" I basically whispered to the wind.

"But it's fun" it whispered back.

"Wasn't expecting a reply" I said honestly

"Well I wasn't really expecting for you to hear it. I mean I didn't think it would get through. This is my first time doing this"

"So I guess I have my own ice cream shop"

"Only for the moment, but I guess you do"

"Where are you?"

"At home, in my room looking out the window"

"Me too"

"That's cute"

I was starting to feel a little weird. I mean come on; I was basically talking to the wind. If someone were to see me, they would think I was talking to myself.

"Are you busy today, tomorrow and maybe Sunday too?"

"No why?"

"Well my dad is kicking me and my brothers out for the weekend and putting us up in a hotel. He said we could invite friends, so I was wondering if all of you can come."

"Well I know me and my gang can go, but I don't know about the rest."

"Yeah well I'll try to get in touch with them even though I don't have any of their phone numbers, so I'll just see you soon"

"Maybe sooner if you want"

"How are you going to get here?"

"Turn around"

I turned around to see him there standing behind me. I was contemplating weather he was there all the time or he just got there. He was smiling and then he sat down on my bed. I went over to sit next to him.

"Were you there all the time, messing with me?" I asked him

"No I just got here. I wouldn't mess with you _like that_." he said while laughing.

"I'm not going to even ask"

He started to laugh again knowing what I meant by that. He was looking around my room until he spotted a picture of me and my brothers when we were a little younger.

"So your brothers seem to like Kagome and Rin"

"You see it to?"

"Maru-Maru everyone sees it. It's kind of obvious."

"Yeah well not for them. I can handle Inuyasha and Kagome just fine. He has no problem admitting his feelings, well sort of and then when it comes to Sesshomaru, he can be quite a hand full"

"Are you trying to set them up?"

"Yeah is that bad?"

"Of course not, I'm sure there going to thank you later on. So can I help?"

"Of course you can help. Actually I'm going to need all the help I can get"

"Well I'll see you later Maru-Maru. It seems we both have to pack some weekend clothes." He said while getting up off the bed and going to the window.

"Yeah and can you do me a favor?

"Anything"

"Can you tell the rest since I don't have any of their numbers, if you can please?"

"Sure thing, bye Maru-Maru"

"See you later" I said as he jumped out my window and disappearing into the night sky.

_**I will never know how he survived those falls. Aren't you scared that he'll get hurt?**_

_Every time but I trust him. He told me he never hits the ground. He just disappears into the wind._

_**That's cool.**_

I sighed then I got off my bed to go into Sesshomaru's room, just to check to if he was packing up for the weekend. He wasn't and he was just there lying on his bed reading the same book I threw in the library. I went over to him and I snatched the book again and threw it over my head again.

"What do you have against that book? Did it give you a paper cut or something?"

"Are you packed?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to go because _he_ told me to go"

"Fine then, don't go because dad told you to go. Go because I want you to go. Go for me, please Fluffy" I pleaded

He looked into my eyes then he turned his face. He looked at the wall and then back at me.

"Fine but don't call me Fluffy" he whispered.

"Thank you, _Fluffy_" I whispered back and then I left his room.

I went to Inuyasha's room to see him jumping up and down on the bed and he started shouting how he can't wait to leave. I started to laugh and when he noticed I was there, he stopped jumping and he sat down on his bed with this big goofy grin on his face.

"Let me guess, you're excited about going to the hotel with all of our friends including Ka-go-me"

"Shut up! I don't like her"

"If you say so but you know it's true. We will be leaving in about an hour. So you better be ready." I said and exited out the door to go in my room and pack.

I was finished packing when I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and was faced with Kinjin and he had a smile on his face.

"Hello Hojomaru, your father wants to talk to you in his study" Kinjin informed me.

"Thank you, Kinjin" while I walked pass him to see his sad looking eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he whispered then he left.

_What's up with him?_

_**I don't know nor do I care**_

_Damn you're mean_

_**Whatever**_

I went to my father's study to see him sitting down on his chair reading a newspaper. When I was at his desk, he had put down the newspaper and he looked up at me.

"So how did it work out? Are they willing to go to the Hotel?"

"Yes they are. One of my friends is informing the rest of our friends about this weekend."

"Good then well I arranged the top floor for you and your guests. You could have the whole entire hotel to yourselves if you like"

"No thank you. I am sure that will be more than enough space. So how will we be getting there exactly?"

"I was thinking that maybe you might want to take a limo to the Hotel"

"Sure I just kind of hope it's big enough. We have at least sixteen people coming"

"Trust me it's big enough"

"Alright" I said while leaving to go to my room.

I went in to see Sanasuke in my room. He was lying down on my bed just staring at the ceiling. I went over to stand in front of him and he looked at me. He had on his smile again that just made me smile.

"What is so fascinating about my ceiling?"

"Nothing really"

"How long have you been in here?"

"Not long, so I was wondering, well mostly Itachi, about how where all getting there?"

"Well my dad said that a limo will be here to pick us up. Did you reach everyone?"

"Yes and they said to pick them up at the school. So this limo, is it big enough to fit everyone?"

"Yes it is"

"So Maru-Maru, I should probably go. I'll see you in a few minutes at the school then, bye" he said while going near the window.

"You don't get hurt right?" I had to make sure.

"Nah, remember I told you I don't hit the ground."

"Alright then, so I'll see you later" I said while I saw him jump out the window.

_**That still kind of freaks me out.**_

_Get over it_

_**I see your getting a mouth**_

_Shut up_

After he left, I checked the time and it read 6:10.

I grabbed my bag that I packed and went downstairs. I saw that Inuyasha's bag was already there and then Sesshomaru was coming down the stairs with his stuff too.

"This better be worth my time" Sesshomaru said to me.

"It will be trust me"

He just looked at me and then he turned to a window, completely ignoring me and everything else for that matter.

"It's here" he said while picking up his bag and going through the front doors.

I grabbed my bag and I followed him and Inuyasha out to the limo. It was a white Hummer H2 stretch limo.

"Dad sure went all out" Inuyasha whispered

"Yeah he did" I agreed

The driver opened the door for us and he took our bags and put them in the back. When I went in behind my brothers, I saw that it had lighted dance floor and a lighted dance floor on the ceiling. It had three TVs and a touch screen panel. The seats were wavy with diamond stitching it also had light shows with star lights.

"Damn" Inuyasha whispered.

"Whatever" Sesshomaru said looking irritated.

"Well driver you can drive to Shikon High School, thank you" I said to the driver as he closed the door.

He started to drive and when we got to the school at 6: 40, I saw all of our friends there, sitting down on the steps.

_I really hope they weren't waiting long_

_**I'm sure they weren't**_

The driver stopped the limo right in front the steps. He opened up the doors to let them in and then they all piled up in the limo one by one. The arrangement was a little weird, everyone wanted to sit next to a specific person and so we all were moving around the limo to sit next to the person we want. The arrangement was now perfect because everyone was sitting next to their person.

"Hey Maru-Maru"

"Hey Sanasuke"

"Oh someone please kill me" I heard Haku whisper next to Sanasuke.

"Trust me, that can be arranged if don't shut the fuck up" Sanasuke said back to him.

"Oh please" he said

"Q, quit hating on your brother" Itachi said

"I don't hate"

"Whatever you say Q"

After a while, the tension eased up a lot and everyone was engaged in their own separate conversations. Sanasuke and I were talking a lot and then I looked over at Inuyasha to see him taking to Kagome but Koga was trying to interrupt it, completely ignoring Ayame. Then I saw Sesshomaru reading that damn book again. I had to suppress that urge to grab that book and fling it out limo. Rin was talking to Sango, but Sango was trying her hardest not kill Miroku.

I looked over at Haku and he was snuggling up to Ichigo who was resting his head on top of Haku's head. It was a cute sight to see even though Haku was holding onto Sanasuke's hand pretty tight. I was starting to get really jealous but I had to keep it together.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

_**Well it won't be a walk in the park, but you can do it. I know you can.**_

_Thanks._

I saw that everyone was starting to go to sleep. One by one they all feel asleep. I saw Itachi snuggled with a sleeping Deidara, Sasuke snuggled close to a sleeping Naruto and then there was Sanasuke and Haku snuggling with each other dead asleep. My jealousy was starting to be known by the demons that could have heard me growling a very low growl in my throat.

"Hey Hojomaru, don't think anything of it" Ichigo said.

"How can I just let this go? They're so close. They have history, how can I compete with that?"

"Don't try to compete with anything. Having Sanasuke means having Haku, it's a package deal."

"Even when they weren't together for obvious reasons, they never stopped being this close. They will always be this close no matter what. You're just going to have to accept it like I had to." Ichigo said while looking at them.

"I'll try, hey Ichigo?" I said as I looked at them being so close together.

"Yes?"

"You and Haku have gone on dates alone, right?"

"Yeah, in the beginning, when it was the only time where we could be alone, since he didn't want his boyfriend finding out."

"Wow that's a lot of help" I said sarcastically

"I see where you're going. You and Sanasuke haven't been alone on a date. Well let me tell you something, it's like that with them, all of them. They don't really go out without each other. They will separate, but they never stray very far. You will get alone time with him, but his brothers will never be too far away."

"I see, so that's never going to change?"

"I don't really know, but don't really think to far. Sanasuke can branch away, but not for too long. You can get him alone for a nice date, but like I said, not for too long"

"Thanks Ichigo"

"No problem and besides, it can work for my favor too. If K2 is with you, then that means Q is going to be with me."

It was now 7:00 and still another two hours until we reached the hotel. It must have been the car ride that made everyone sleepy, because normally no one really would be a sleep at 7:00. I eventually went to sleep too. I guess watching a lot of people around you asleep will make you sleepy too.

The first time I awoke was to movement around me. So, I looked down to see Sanasuke resting his head on my chest. His breathing told me that he was a wake. I didn't want to bother him because he was slowly drifting away into his dreams again and I soon followed suit.

I awoke again to feel Sanasuke playing with my face. I had my eyes closed so as to not disturb him, but when he traced my marks with his fingers, I jumped a little. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered to me

"Its o.k., I was actually going to let you continue but when you touched my highly sensitive marks, I got jumpy." I told him.

"I didn't know that they were sensitive. They felt so much softer than your skin, almost like little strips of fur." He said while giggling.

_Music to my ears_

_**I will defiantly agree with you on that**_

"Sorry again" he apologized

"It's alright, are you going to go back to sleep?" I asked him, hoping that his answer was a no.

"No, are you?" Yes!

"Me? I don't think so."

I looked at the time that was showing above the window that separated us and the driver and it read 8:52.

"We should be arriving any time know. We should wake everyone up" I said about to wake Sesshomaru.

Before I woke him up, I saw that Rin had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. I couldn't let this moment pass without a memory of it, but I had a problem. I didn't have a camera.

"Hey Sanasuke, do you have a camera?" I asked him

"Yeah but it's in my bag, that's in the trunk."

"This is such a perfect memory"

"And a perfect opportunity to blackmail him"

"Sanasuke"

"What? It's true"

_I guess I am going to have to let it go_

_**Yeah but he is right. **_

_Blackmailing someone to do something is a crime_

_**So what? It's not like he's going to drag you to court, saying how you blackmailed him into going out with this girl he liked**_

_True but I won't do it and besides, we don't have a camera_

_**True**_

"Here you go"

I turned around to see him holding his camera. I looked at him and then he smiled giving me his camera. I took the picture quickly and then I gave it back to him. He then made the camera disappear.

_The same way he did to the hat. He must have don't it in reverse to get it here_

_**Yeah. That is so cool **_

I shook my head and then I started to shake Sesshomaru until he woke up. When he did, the first thing he did was look down to see Rin on his shoulder and his arms around her. He slowly moved his arms and placed Rin comfortably on her seat.

"Where're almost to the hotel, so you might want to wake her up" I told him.

I looked around to see most of them awake, but I stopped when my eyes reached Inuyasha and Kagome. They were in the same position as Haku and Ichigo first were.

"Touch me again and you die!" Sango shouted at Miroku.

"But my dearest Sango, you were the one that were holding onto me. What was I suppose to so, push you away?" Miroku defended himself.

Sango didn't really have anything to say, but she sure had on this blush that would make any tomato jealous.

"We defiantly need to set them up" Sanasuke whispered to me.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"To make this a lot easier, we need Koga with Ayame, so that he won't get in the way of us trying to get Inuyasha and Kagome together."

"True but what if Koga doesn't like Ayame? He seems to like Kagome more"

"Well, I don't really know what were going to do about that. Koga is just going to have to get over Kagome and if he has sense, which I hope he does, he's going to go with Ayame"

"I see what you're saying, but I don't want Ayame feeling like she was just the leftover thought. You know, just to satisfy the plan, that didn't intentionally involve her"

"Well no one has to know anything"

"Our little secret"

"Our perfect little secret" I said then we both started to laugh.

"What the fuck are the both of you laughing for?" Haku asked

"Nothing" we both said

"Hey mutt face, wake up. You're too close to my woman"

"Your woman, in your dreams, maybe" Inuyasha said as he started to wake Kagome up from her sleep.

"Huh?"

"Time to wake up" Sanasuke said to her.

"Are we there yet?"

"No not-"

"Were here" the driver informed us as the door swung open in front of our hotel.

We each got out one by one and then the driver gave us all of our stuff. I saw the hotel and it was marvelous. It was about four stories high and looking over the beach. I looked at the very top to see the top floor. It didn't have that many rooms at least from what I saw. I looked around to see that this hotel was by its self. Nothing was around except the road.

"Is it a private beach?"

"Yes sir, it is" the driver said to me as he handed me my bag.

"Thank you" I whispered

"You're welcome sir, well I must be going. Your father has rented you some cars for the weekend, about six cars I believe. They in the hotel parking lot" The driver informed me.

"Thank you very much for driving us here"

"No problem sir, well I must be going. I hope you have a very nice time at your stay here and I will be here on Sunday night to pick all of you up." he said to all of us.

"Thank you" we said back and then he drove off.

"Well guys we have to check in, so let's go to the lobby" I said as I guided them into the lobby.

When we got in, we were greeted by the staff. They even had a little dance for us. I laughed and then I saw Sanasuke taking some pictures. He was laughing and talking to the dancers and he was even getting a little dance lesson. We all were laughing when he kept on messing up. He came back to the rest of the group laughing.

"That was fun" he said while laughing.

"Yep it was even more fun watching and taking pictures" Itachi told him.

I went over to the receptionist and I checked us all in. She told a bell boy to come get our bags and he followed us up to the top floor. When we got there, I saw ten doors, five on each wall.

"Well you guys have your pick of rooms. You guys can share or you can get your own room" he informed us as he gave each of us our bags and then he went.

"So how is this going to work?" Rin asked

"Well I know I'm already sharing with K2" Haku informed us all and then he glared at me.

"I'm having a room by myself" Sesshomaru said as he went into one of the rooms.

"I want to share with Kagome" Rin said as she and Kagome went into a room.

"Sango, do you want to be roomies?" Ayame asked Sango

"Yeah" she said as they went into their room.

"I know I'm getting a room by myself" Koga declared and went to his room.

"Yeah well, we'll see you in the morning. Thank you Hojomaru for inviting us" Itachi said as he and Deidara went into a room together.

"Yeah thank you" Naruto said while he and Sasuke went into a room together.

I was left in the hall with Sanasuke, Haku and Ichigo. I knew that Sanasuke was sharing with Haku, but what about Ichigo?

"Hey Ichigo, do you want to be my roomy?"

"Sure" he said as we got our stuff.

All four of us went to two rooms that were next to each other.

"Good night" I said to Sanasuke as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the room.

I looked around and I saw that the room was beautiful. It had two beds and a huge flat screen TV on the wall that was in front the beds. It had a balcony that over looked the beach and a bathroom stocked with all the essentials.

I looked at the clock on the desk that was between the beds and it read 9:20. I was starting to feel really sleepy.

I saw that Ichigo wasn't in the room and so I went to take a quick shower and then I changed into a white t-shirt and in my boxers. When I got out I saw that he was there, sleeping on his bed. I claimed in my bed and I went to sleep too.

* * *

I really hoped you like this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have so far. It's actual longer than I originally had it. I just had a great idea and so I put it in. It was really fun writing this chapter up. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag for reviewing. I'll up date soon. I really hope my dialogues don't annoy people.


	13. Weekend fun, Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others. **Bold** is his Demon and _Italics_ is his response.

Weekend fun, Saturday

I was sleeping very peacefully, until I heard a knock on the door.

I went to open the door but found a note under it. I picked it up and it read:

Call your father

So, I went over to the phone that was next to the clock, making sure I didn't wake Ichigo. I called the house and then Kinjin picked up the phone.

"Hello, Takahashi residence. How may I help you?"

"Hey Kinjin, can you please give the phone to my father, please?"

"Sure thing Hojomaru and I hope your having a wonderful time so far"

"I am"

I heard my father asking Kinjin who was on the phone and Kinjin told him it was me. I heard him take the phone and I heard him take a deep breath.

"Hojomaru I assume that the hotel told you to call me"

"Yeah, do you always take a deep breath before you talk to someone on the phone?"

"Yes, now all I wanted to know was that you guys are o.k."

"Yeah were fine. As soon as we got to the hotel, we all fell asleep; well at least my roomy and I fell asleep. We were tired"

"Yeah well, I am just glad that you are alright and doing well. I won't keep you on the phone to long since you must want to get out of the hotel and do whatever. So I'll talk to you later Hojomaru"

"Talk to you later dad, bye" I said as I hung up the phone.

I looked at the clock and it read 5:20. I took a glance at Ichigo before I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I finished, I got dressed in a blue t-shirt and a black pair of board shorts. I got out of the bathroom to see Ichigo still sleeping and then I cheeked the clock to see it read 5:35. I went out on the balcony that overlooked the beach. The sky was getting that dark blue cooler that told me that the sun was almost there.

I went back in the room after spending a little over an hour out on the balcony. When I got in, I saw that Ichigo was still sleeping. I was so board and I didn't really know what to do. I paced around thinking of something to do, but coming up short. I knew that most of my friends won't be up this early, so I had an idea. I was going to take a walk around the hotel.

I went in the elevator and I pressed the first floor button. When I got down, the lobby was pretty empty. I went outside and I sat down on a bench that was in front of a brick sidewalk that was in front the sand. I looked at the water and then I looked at the sand. I was so board and I really didn't have anything to do since everyone was still asleep.

_**Hey Hojomaru**_

_Can you please leave me alone?_

_**Fine then, now who's being rude?**_

I caught wind of that chocolate chip and ice cream scent again. I smelled it in the air for about twenty minutes. It's me just sitting on a bunch, smelling the air with my eyes closed, weird.

I found his scent very relaxing. It seemed to give me piece of mind. I didn't feel board anymore, but I was feeling a little anxious. I wanted to see him so bad at this point that I went back up stairs, and to my relief, his door was wide open, as if it was waiting for me.

I went inside to see him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He still had water dripping down his body. I tried to look away, I really did but I couldn't. He may not have had height on his side, but he sure made up for it in his muscles. He had a great balance going on for him. Not too much muscles but not too little but the thing I truly couldn't take my eyes off of, was his damn black eyes that were rimmed with scarlet. I could have roamed all over his body at that point but as soon as my eyes landed on his, I just stopped and kept it there.

He was looking at me with those eyes. His beautiful dark eyes that made me feel like I was the most important person in the world. When I saw his eyes staring back at me, I felt like we were the only two people in the world, not just in the room. Then reality struck me hard.

I wasn't the most important person in the world to him, I knew that. He found Haku more enjoyable and he found himself safer in his arms than he did mine. I really didn't stand a chance when compared to Haku.

_**Hojomaru stop that! He likes you and you like him. He is your boyfriend and he cares about you. Haku was his past and you're his future. Yeah, it is very hard to be in a relationship where his ex is basically his brother. You are going to have to tell him that you are not comfortable with how they show how affectionate they are. Its making you feel insecure and that's not good.**_

_Um…That was very…interesting._

I finally snapped out of it when I saw his lips moving. At first I couldn't hear him, but then I had to shake my head first to clear out my bad teenage thoughts from clouding my hearing.

"Are you alright Maru-Maru?" I think I heard him say but not really sure.

"I'm sorry" I whispered with my face beat red and then I turned around.

"It's alright" I heard him say.

I heard his towel drop and I just knew he was naked right behind me.

'Don't turn around, even though you really want to. You're stronger than this. You can do this.' I kept chanting in my head.

"You can turn around now if you want."

"Do you have on clothes?"

"Yes"

I turned around to see him in a white t-shirt and a white pair of board shorts that had blue waves on it. I could tell my face was burning up and because I couldn't get that image of him only in a towel, even though I was eventually going to have to see him in only short pants in a few hours.

"Are you o.k.?" he asked me looking very amused.

"I'm fine"

"Hey Sanasuke, Ichigo was wondering-" I heard Haku say but he stopped.

I turned around to see him glaring at me. He had on a white t-shirt too but his pants were plain white. He stopped glaring at me the second he saw Sanasuke. He walked past me and then I followed him with my eyes. He went over to Sanasuke and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, Q. What did I tell you about glaring at Hojomaru, don't do it. I don't want to see you glaring at him. I hope you have seen that I stopped glaring at Ichigo."

"I have"

"Then stop glaring at my boyfriend"

"Fine I'll try"

"Good, now can you please take Mr. Stuffems to Itachi and Sasuke?" Sanasuke said to Haku while handing him a stuffed bear that was on the bed.

"Sure thing, I'll see you in a bit" he said while giving Sanasuke another kiss on the cheek.

My jealousy and insecurity was starting to become a problem. I trusted Sanasuke but I truly and honestly I didn't trust Haku and he made sure I didn't. He gave me every excuse to not trust him and I was tired of it.

Compared to him, I'm nothing in Sanasuke's mind. Nothing but a fleeting thought.

When he walked past me, he whispered _did you enjoy the show_ and then when I started to growl, he started to laugh and then he left.

I'm sure he knew how I felt and he didn't care. In fact, he was making me feel worse. He was so evil. I knew from that moment on, no matter what Sanasuke did about what I was going to tell him. Haku and I were not going to be friends, acquaintances or anything of that matter.

"What's wrong?" he asked me while taking my hand and leading it to the bed so we could sit down.

_**Is he really this naïve? Tell him that you're jealous, before this whole thing blows up.**_

_No._

_**Why not?**_

_I don't know. I don't feel like telling him right now._

_**Then you better tell him when you guys are alone, because if you don't, Haku will be rubbing it in your face.**_

I knew he was right. I did have to tell him eventually because whatever Ichigo said, it doesn't really apply to me. I hate to play this card but it really is necessary. I am a demon, a k9 demon to be exact, and I get jealous. A human and a demon's jealousy rate are very different. Demons own are very high compared to humans own and I can understand.

"Hojomaru, are you there?" he said while waving a hand in front my face.

"Yeah?"

"It's nothing. I think everyone's up by now but it's going to take them time to get dressed. So do you want to go get breakfast now or do you want to wait?" he told me.

"Maybe we should wait for the others. I mean unless you're hungry right now?" I said to him.

"I'm not hungry. So are we still on the plan of getting your brothers with Kagome and Rin?"

"Yes we are"

"Sweet!" he said very excited.

We eventually lied down on his bed just talking for a while. I was telling him about his scent and making him blush. He was teasing me about the whole towel thing, saying how he finally got to see me so flustered. He said that probably made his day. We were talking for about a good twenty minutes, then Itachi came in to tell us that it's time for breakfast as he rested the stuffed bear, Mr. Stuffems, on the bed.

When we got to the dining hall, I saw that a lot of people were there. Then I saw a woman coming up to us. She was telling us that we had a reserved part of the dining hall. She ushered us there and then she told us to order anything and that she will be right back.

I made sure that Sesshomaru sat next to Rin and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, but I also made sure that Koga didn't sit next to Kagome, not even close, and that he had to sit next to Ayame, more so her delight than of his. It was funny to see him try to talk to Kagome but she was either ignoring him completely or she really couldn't hear him. I saw that Sango and Miroku were actually having a conversation. The atmosphere was really good with everyone talking to one another.

"So Sanasuke, what's up with the bear?"

"Mr. Stuffems? He was a present from Q when we were children. I was having problems sleeping so he gave me him. Mr. Stuffems helped a lot and I was able to sleep again."

"You really care about him don't you?" I asked softly.

"Mr. Stuffems?"

"No, Q."

"Yeah, he has been with me for as long as I can remember."

"So after we eat breakfast, were going to the beach, right Hojomaru?" Itachi asked

"Yep unless any of you have other plans in mind."

"Not really"

The lady from before came back and then she took our orders. I ordered some pancakes and eggs. The best breakfast in the world. I heard all the brothers only order chocolate milk. That was strange, their eating habits weren't of the normal and I had to make sure that I saw them eat. It was starting to scare me about what they eat, which wasn't much.

"We eat food, it's just we hate eating food in front of people" he assured me.

He must have seen my face, which was filled with concern. I looked into his eyes and they reassured me that he and his brothers were fine.

"You're sure your o.k.?" I asked him.

"Yes I'm fine."

He took hold of my hand and gave it a little squeeze and then he let go. We all ate and talked and when everyone was finished, we went to the beach.

It was beautiful. The water was clear and blue and the sand was white. The sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky. The breeze felt amazing blowing across my face and all the smells that came with it. The ocean smelled salty but good nevertheless.

I followed everyone as they were finding the perfect spot to set up the blankets and the chairs and everything else we needed at the beach. When they did, they set everything up and waited a little bit for the food to digests since normally we have to wait at least half an hour until we can get in the water. I sat next to Sanasuke on a blanket that was under an umbrella. When I looked around to see everyone that was when I noticed that each couple had their own blanket under an umbrella.

"Weird" I whispered

"What is?"

"The way that we all have blankets and that we each paired off like that. It's just weird yet seemingly normal"

"I know what you mean. So what's the plan for now?"

"Well they are together right now under their umbrella so for now, nothing"

"Alright"

After the thirty minutes were up, some people really wanted to go in the water. I saw all the girls strip down to their bikini tops and short pants. Rin's bikini was an orange and tan checkered top with orange short pants. Kagome had on a green bikini top with white short pants. Sango had on a pink bikini top with black short pants. Ayame had on a red bikini top with white short pants.

"Come on boys, it's the beach. Have some fun in the sun!" Rin said

"No" Sesshomaru said.

"This isn't going the way I had it in my head" I whispered to Sanasuke.

"Don't worry. I have a plan that will make them come running to the girls. A very powerful emotion called jealousy. Hey I know it's a stupid question and all, but have you ever been jealous of someone who has something that you want?" he asked me.

_**I wonder if he's really this smart to come up with that question, or if he's really that oblivious to you being jealous of Haku.**_

_Shut up!_

"No question is stupid. I have been jealous over something that someone has. Why did you think it was stupid question in the first place?"

"Well because you're rich and I would think that since you have all the money in the world, you can buy anything you want."

_**Oblivious! **_

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I can buy anything I want. Sure I can buy a lot of material things, but for me, I rather have happiness and money can't buy me _my_ happiness."

"Wow that's interesting but for now I have to do that plan I was talking about before" he said as he got up.

"Alright"

He ran up to Rin and he lifted her up off the ground bridal style and twirled her around. He ran with her in his arms towards the water. She was laughing and he was laughing too. Then all his brothers did the same to the other girls. It was strange to see my brothers and Miroku and Koga get jealous, especially over something that they knew that they should be doing. I turned my head back to see them playing in the water, splashing each other with the water. I saw Miroku walk over to Sasuke to see Sasuke hand him Sango, and she accepted, then Sasuke went back to lying down next to Naruto. Inuyasha and Koga did the same but with Kagome and only Kagome. I saw the hurt in Ayame's eyes and I could tell that she told Itachi to put her down. When she did, she ran a little ways further along the beach.

I got up and I ran up to her and then Sanasuke was right by my side. When we got to her, she was crying. We sat down on both sides of her and she rested her head on my shoulder. She grabbed a hold of my shirt and cried in it.

"Don't worry Ayame, Koga is really an ass. I'm starting to wonder if he's really a wolf demon or a donkey." Sanasuke said to her.

I heard her giggle in my shirt and she lifted up her head. She had tears running down her face and then she laughed.

"Thank you Sanasuke. That really made me feel better" she said as a she made a sniffling sound from her nose.

"Any time Ayame, I'm your personal Koga insulter here for you twenty four seven."

I looked at the others to see them coming even Koga was coming too. He really did look concerned. When they came, Ayame told them that she was fine and she did look fine. Her face didn't indicate that she was crying and my shirt was dried.

"You did that?" I whispered to Sanasuke, remembering that time in the locker room.

"Yeah" he whispered back.

"Are you alright Ayame?" Rin asked her.

"I'm ruining everyone's fun. Here I was crying when I should be with you guys having fun in the sun" Ayame said.

"Oh don't worry about it Ayame and besides, it was Koga who ruined all the fun" Sango said

"My lovely Sango here is right." Miroku said

"Thank you Miroku and if your hands move anywhere near my butt, I will rip them from your body" Sango warned Miroku and she looked serious.

He tried to play that innocent act but he had no one fooled.

"I still don't see what I did wrong?" Koga said

"You did absolutely nothing wrong, Koga" Ayame told him.

"Yeah, except for the fact that he can't take a hint. Wolf breath, Kagome doesn't like you! She will never like, not now or ever." Inuyasha told him.

"What did you say, Mutt face? My woman likes me just fine. She just doesn't have the heart to tell you that she doesn't like you!"

"Wolf breath you don't know anything. Kagome just doesn't have the heart to tell _you_ she doesn't like you!"

"Alright that's enough arguing from the both of you. Quit it already." I told them and they stopped.

We all walked back to our own blankets, but Ayame got another set and she and the rest girls shared it.

"Well that didn't work out at all." Sanasuke said.

"Yeah"

"Well I hope you still trust me for another plan I have"

"Of course"

"Alright I'll be right back" he said as he ran towards the hotel.

"Where is he going?" Haku asked

"He has plan and I guess he's going in to get what he needs." I told him.

"Alright, thank you for telling me" he said but I could hear him straining.

It took him about five minutes to come back, but he didn't have anything with him.

"What's your plan?"

"They're coming" he said with a very huge grin on his face.

_**Who are 'They'?**_

_I don't know but I'm sure were going to find out soon enough._

I looked at Sanasuke and he was looking at four boys that were coming. One of them was carrying a volley ball and when they walked pass us, one of them gave Sanasuke a wink before walking off to go to the girls.

"Who and what was that?" I asked

"The '_who'_ is a friend and the '_what' _was a wink telling me that he knows the plan. Don't get jealous." he informed me.

"And what exactly is the plan?" I asked him

"Same as the old one but better, good old fashion jealous makes people see what they really want." He explained.

"Those boys are going to make them jealous by doing what?"

"Well first, it's the talking" he pointed to them and they were talking to them.

"Next is the invitation to go play volleyball with them" he said as the girls were nodding their heads and standing up to go to a net that was a little ways from us.

"Then, it is the boys who have to see that there jealous, which is so true. Look at them, there glaring"

Sure enough, they were. I saw Sesshomaru trying to hide it, but it just couldn't be done. His fists were clutched tightly, threatening to make them bleed and Inuyasha was growling. I saw that Miroku was getting a little jealous but I wasn't really sure what he was jealous about, the fact that some guy was playing with Sango, or the fact that some really hot girl just walked by with a really scary looking boy, meaning that she was taken. Koga now was the most jealous of all since he was the first to get up, but who he was going for was not clear. Then the rest followed him.

"And finally, for the boys to see that they need to go get their women before four boys come in and take them away." Sanasuke said very proudly.

I looked at them going for the girls and they were furious. Inuyasha being the hot mouthed one was cursing out one of them that was talking to Kagome. Miroku being the fool that he was was paying more attention to one of the girls that were watching the game than Sango. Sesshomaru being the quiet and smart one was talking to Rin. Koga being just like Inuyasha was cursing out the one that was talking to Ayame, but of course things can't go our way.

The girls now look like they were furious with the guys for getting all jealous and for embarrassing them in front of the boys. Sango had every right to be angry at Miroku. If I was her, I would be angry at him too. Wait. I'm not her and I'm still angry with him.

When they all came back, none of them were talking and they all looked really mad at each other. They all went back to their blankets and the girls were still sharing with Ayame.

"Why are girls so damn complicated?" Sanasuke asked out loud.

"Maybe we shouldn't be meddling with people's lives. Obviously we don't have that special touch"

"I agree one hundred percent on that, Maru-Maru."

"Well obviously it's time for the professionals to clean up the mess that the amateurs couldn't handle. Come on Sasuke. Let's go clean up" Itachi said to us.

I followed them with my eyes to see that Itachi was talking to the guys and Sasuke was talking to the girls. Whatever Sasuke said to the girls made them scream and laugh and run up to each guy and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They were apologizing to each other and the girls were blushing and they guys were grinning except Sesshomaru, his face was as hard as ice, but his eyes said otherwise.

Itachi and Sasuke returned with big satisfaction on their faces.

"What did you do and say to them?" Naruto asked

"Well it's any art form to master the ways of women. It's complicated yet so easy." Sasuke said

"Oh please all you told them was that the guys only got jealous because they cared. Who can't do that?" Haku said to Itachi

"Well you didn't do it" Itachi pointed out

"Hey no fighting children, let's just enjoy a nice relaxing day at the beach" Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" Sanasuke, Itachi and Haku all said at the same time.

"I want to go in the water" Sanasuke said.

"Who's stopping you?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well no one, but I don't want to go in by myself. Do you see how big the ocean is? It's might swallow me up"

"Well don't worry about that, wait a few seconds, it'll spit you back out" Sasuke said while laughing

"That's not funny!"

"Yes it is"

"I'll come with you" I told him

"You will?"

"Yeah, of course" I said while I took off my shirt.

He stared at me and stared at me. He was just staring and not saying a word. It lasted for about a few seconds, the constant eyes of my boyfriend on my body. Then all of a sudden, he could look everywhere but my body. He looked down at the blanket, at the umbrella above, and then he too, stopped at my eyes.

I wondered what he saw in them, I wondered what he saw in me. Would he see that I was a mare rich boy discovering this new lifestyle that I didn't want my father to find out about? Or the part that told him that I was a jealous insecure demon that had a problem with his brother that he loved so much?

I would be a terrible boyfriend if I had to make him choose between his boyfriend of only a month and his best friend of a lifetime, and besides I would lose anyway.

I was basically in the same trance as he was. He was looking into my eyes just as intensely as I was doing to his. I could feel Haku's glare at the back of my head but I completely ignored him. I had to keep reminding myself that as long as I had Sanasuke, I was going to have to deal with Haku. I didn't want to but if I was ever going to stay with Sanasuke, I needed to deal with him.

"Can you people blink? Fuck you guys are freaking me out?" I heard Haku say behind me with such a venomous tone.

When I blinked, I turned around to face Haku. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, when the rest of the girls and guys came back running. I took a lot of deep breaths before giving Haku one of the deadliest glares I have ever done. I most have picked it up from Sesshomaru because I knew I couldn't make that one up. He gave me a smirk and then he turned around so that I was facing his back. I turned back around to face Sanasuke and he was looking at the waves.

_**I wonder if he's really oblivious to the whole idea or he's just completely ignoring the fact that his boyfriend and best friend are never going to get along.**_

_Just please stop talking._

"Hey guys, I'm starting to get hungry. Can we go eat?" Kagome said to us.

"Yeah sure and it is time for lunch, anyway. It's around twelve o'clock." I told them.

"So lunch at the hotel or in town?" Sango asked me.

"It's up to you guys." I told them.

"Well I want to go into town see all the restaurants" Rin said.

"Well it's settled than, all in favor of going into town for lunch." I said to them.

Everyone raised their hands and they all stopped laughing well except Sesshomaru, but that wasn't new.

"I'm going to stay here, I don't feel like lunch" Sanasuke informed us.

"Well I don't feel like-" Haku was starting to say but Itachi put his hand over Haku's mouth.

"Well let's all go and leave him alone" Itachi said while picking up Haku and throwing him over his shoulder leaving me and Sanasuke alone.

I looked over at Sanasuke and he was lying down with his eyes. He seemed to be a little mad about something.

"Why aren't you going with them?" he asked me.

"I'm not leaving you here. You seem to be mad."

"Well I'm not!" he snapped at me while sitting up.

I looked at him with wide eyes. He never shouted at me before. He had tears running down his face and then I just went closer to him and I took him on my lap and held him in my arms. He cried and he cried and damn did he cry. I felt his tears rolling down my body since I didn't have on my shirt.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled hut I heard him perfectly.

"It's all right" I said softly.

"I'm just so sorry. I have to tell you something" he said

"What do you have to tell me?"I asked him.

"I will tell you but can we just go somewhere else?" he asked.

"Sure we can. Do you want to go back to the room?"

"No, but I know this place we can go but you're going to have to trust me"

"I trust you"

"Good. Know can you hold me a little more tightly?"

I held him more tightly as he wanted and he held back. I closed my eyes knowing what he was going to do. He was going to make us vanish and reappear somewhere else. I closed my eyes as he gave me a squeeze and before I knew it, I didn't fell the softness of the blanket under me anymore but the roughness of hard rock. I still smelled sea water and then I opened my eyes to see that we were in a cave, well more like a cavern and I was facing a wall.

Sanasuke loosened his grip on me and so I did the same. He looked at me with those watery eyes and then in front of him. I turned around to see the pool of water, and it was shining from the sun's rays. There was a big hole in the roof of the cavern and that was how the light got in.

I turned back to see Sanasuke and he was trying to rub the last of his tears away. He looked up at me with bright eyes and even brighter smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. Thank you" he said to me.

"You're welcome. So this is a nice place, where exactly are we?"

"We're in a cavern a few miles away from the beach. This was the only real place where no one was at, so I picked it."

"It's beautiful" I whispered

"Yeah it is. I love the big hole in the roof so the sun light can get in."

"Well what do you want to do now?"

"We could…talk" he suggested

"Talking is great"

"Alright, let's begin but you might not like what I have to tell you" he warned me.

"Still tell me and besides you might not like what I have to tell you too"

"O.k. so this is what I have to tell you. There was a time gap between me finding out Haku was cheating on me and me and Zatch becoming boyfriends"

"What happened in that time gap?"

"Well not a lot of good things. I was really depressed and I did a lot of stuff to make myself feel better"

"Like…"

"Well I would sneak out of the house and go to parties that I was _way_ too young to go to. Even now I'm still way too young to go. I would drink and I did a lot of drugs but the worst things I would do was…have sex with men, some old and some young but all were still over eighteen" he said and to my face.

I was in utter shock. I couldn't really digest the news until a few minutes later. He was still looking at me, waiting for me to say something but my mouth wouldn't move. I looked at him and his eyes, but what I saw was so different than what I say before, in his room. I saw a completely different side to him. He was vulnerable and his eyes told me that. He was letting me see this side to him, a side that I was sure not a lot of people saw. He was letting me see him and he was telling me one of the darkest times of his life.

"You're here, right now with me in this place. So you stopped, how did you stop?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"It was you. You stopped me. You may not even remember this at all but before you meet Sanasuke, you meet this boy without a name a few years back on a park bench. It was dark and you came up to me and asked me if I was o.k.? I told you yes but you didn't believe me. You sat down next to me and you started talking about how life was short and that I always have a choice. You also stated that no situation stays the same forever. If I want something to change that I'll have to change it myself and that no matter what anyone said to me, that I always need to keep my head up high or some stuff along those lines. I remembered those words and I got out of that life and I was able to get back on rack." He ended.

"Wow I believe you because those were basically all of my mother's words." I whispered

"You said she died right? When you were one?"

"Yeah" I whispered

"Oh was that a bad thing to bring up? I'm sorry"

"That's alright. It was a long time ago and besides I barely remember her. I was only one when she died. I'm glad I remember her voice and her talking to me, telling me that she loves me."

"That's a great memory to have of her, her voice and she telling you that she loves you. That is great especially since she died when you were really young"

He got up and he stuck his hand out for me to take and I did. Then he pulled me up and he started to twirl us around. He was laughing and he was happy and that made me feel happy, until I remembered what I had to tell him. I took hold of him and we slow danced. It was beautiful and I had a smile on my face. He rested his head on my chest and his arms on my shoulder, as I guided us across the rocky floor.

"I can't believe your raking this news well. I was pretty sure that you were going to break up with me for this.

"No I am not breaking up with you for what you did in the past. I'm just glad you told me."

"Me too and didn't you say you had to tell me something? You said before that what you had to tell me, I might not like. So what was it?" he asked me so innocently while still resting his head on my chest.

_Curse his memory! Why did he have to remember? _

_**Because he wants you to tell him and don't leave anything out, good or bad.**_

"You might not like it" I warned him.

"I don't care. I want you to tell me and beside I don't think what you're going to tell me will be more terrible than what I told you."

"You're kind of right about that. Alright fine then. I'm a jealous insecure dog demon who is jealous of his boyfriend's best friend or brother or whatever he is to you. I see the way you guys look at each other, the holding of the hands and the sleeping together. I know he means so much to you, I know that and I don't want to ruin your friendship with him or even our relationship. When I look into your eyes, I feel like I'm the most important person to you but then reality comes in and I see that I'm not, Haku is and he sure loves to rub it in my face. I swear that boy hates me, it's as if he just really loves causing me pain." I told him while we were still dancing.

"Maru-Maru is jealous" he said then he started to laugh.

"Sanasuke stop laughing" I said to him, but then I started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. This is a serious matter that I am going to have to deal with. You are important to me and Haku is important to me as well but I don't see who's more important. Maru-Maru you don't have to feel insecure about anything. I like you and you like me. I care about you a lot and I don't want you feeling like that at all. Haku and I are over and done and we will never get back together. He was my past and hopefully you're still my present and possibly my future." He said while looking up at me for an answer.

"Of course, you're still my present and defiantly my future." I assured him.

_Glad I got all of that out of my system._

_**And me too**_

"I like this, us being alone and no one around to disturb us. This is our first time actually being alone."

"Yeah you're right"

He looked up at me with those eyes, those dark eyes that, at that moment, held so much light in them. I saw that he was blushing and then he looked away. He looked back at me, but his face was telling me that he was unsure about something. I felt him tip toe up to me and then I leaned in the rest of the way until our lips meat. The instant that happened, my whole body felt like it was on fire but I like it and the sudden rush of emotions that came over me all at once was electrifying. The joy and happiness that came because I was kissing him and he was kissing me back, the anger and sadness that came because I knew that eventually it was going to have to come to an end soon and the realization and understanding that came because I realized that this was probably the first of many and that I had him all to myself.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, mostly because we needed air. We parted from each other's grasp and then we looked at each other. We both were blushing and smiling and then all of a sudden my stomach started to growl.

"Wow that was smooth" I said sarcastically.

"Well I could just take us back to the hotel or I could just bring the food here" he suggested.

"Bring it here. I don't want to leave just yet."

He nodded and then he snapped his fingers. Where we once was sitting, was a blanket and on top of the blanket was food, mostly sandwiches and desserts like chocolate cookies and cake. We walked over to the blanket and we sat down.

"You and your desserts"

"Yes me and my desserts, do you have a problem with that?"

"No I guess not but you can eat food too"

"I will"

He picked up a peanut butter sandwich and he ate it. He looked like he enjoyed it and he was smiling after he ate it.

"Now was that so hard?"

"I guess not" he said while eating another one.

It took us fifteen minutes before we finished everything. I guess I was hungrier than I thought since I ate most of it, but he didn't mind. We decided to leave the cavern, but not before we carved our initials into the wall:

_S.U._

_H.T._

_Were here and shared our first kiss :)(:_

It was a beautiful afternoon and when we got to the hotel, we were ambushed with questions of concern and worry from our friends. We told them that we were fine and that we were having a picnic.

When we went to dinner that night at around 8:00, I saw that Sesshomaru and Rin were holding hands and Inuyasha and Kagome were doing the same.

"When did that happen?" I asked Itachi.

"You see all the stuff you miss when you're not with friends. Don't worry it was an all-of-a-sudden-thing. One minute each of them was talking, and in the next they were holding hands. Even Ayame and Koga were kissing and Sango and Miroku, well they are just Sango and Miroku. Nothing really changed between them." Itachi informed me.

After dinner, we all took a walk through the beach. We stayed there for about an hour and then we went back to our rooms to pack and go to sleep but not before I gave Sanasuke a nice long good night kiss.

"That defiantly made my year" he whispered to me then he went inside his room and I went in mine.

Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, nightfalcon222, and sesshomaruandrin1 for reviewing. This was the longest chapter even longer than the one before. It seems like these chapter are getting longer and longer and I hope this chapter made sense.

I am just so happy Hojomaru told Sanasuke about him being jealous and I am so ecstatic about them kissing. Brings joy in my heart and tears in my eyes. Oh great now I'm getting all emotional like how Sanasuke gets when he's around Hojomaru. Well hopefully I'll update soon. Sorry for the ending being so rushed into. I was kind of rushing it since I wanted to post the chapter tomorrow. If you don't understand the carving in the wall of the cavern, it's suppose to be two of them facing each other and kissing.


	14. Weekend ends and so does a friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others. I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

The Weekend ends and so does a friendship

It was 3:30 and I still haven't slept all night. I have tried going to sleep but I couldn't so I went out on the balcony to see Sanasuke at his. We stared at each other for a while until we just started laughing.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" he asked me.

"Nope"

"Me neither which is very strange, since I can always sleep around Q and Mr. Stuffems"

"Well I have no idea why I can't sleep. I'm usually the first one to go to sleep and sometime the first one up. This will be a first for me."

"Yeah, well not for me. I have had so many sleepless nights, I stopped counting."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said as he went into his room.

I went inside to see Ichigo sleeping like a baby. I threw on a pair of basketball pants and I was out the door. Sanasuke came out in the same thing, a t-shirt and a pair of basketball pants. We tiptoed through the hallway so we didn't wake anyone. When we got to the elevator, I realized that it was going to make too much noise so I suggested that we take the stairs.

When we got outside, the breeze was cold and Sanasuke started to shiver. So I took his hand and I led him to a bench, which was the same bench that I was at that morning. We sat down and I wrapped my arms around him and I pulled him closer to me.

Eventually I started to get sleepy and I saw that Sanasuke was already asleep. So I picked him up bridal style and I jumped up in the air and onto my balcony. I went inside to see that Ichigo wasn't there and when I smelled for his scent to find out that he was in the other room, the room Sanasuke shares with Haku. I was only gone for at least ten minutes and already he leaves. Well that's good for me anyway.

Now where to put him? In my bed and I sleep on the floor, Ichigo's bed, or the one option I really want, which is in my bed while I'm in it as well? This is so confusing. It would have been much simpler if we were just friends and it would mean nothing, but we're not just friends, we're boyfriends. Sleeping in the same bed will be like another level in the relationship and I can't just make that decision on my own. He has to be awake to decide and since he's not, I'll have to decide for the both of us.

I just choose not to jeopardize our relationship and I rested him on my bed and I slept on the floor. I could have gone in Ichigo's bed but I didn't know if he was coming back.

When I woke up that morning with sunlight filling the room, I found that not only did my body feel heavier but my nose was filled with that loving scent of my boyfriend. I looked down to see him curled up to my body. His breathing was slow and steady which told me that he was sleeping. He looked so cute sleeping and then he started to shift around, he's waking up.

It took him a while until he woke up, and when he did, he looked up at me and then he smiled.

"Good morning. I sure can get use to this. Waking up next to- well more like on top of you. I'm sorry" he said while he got to his feet.

"It's alright. Good morning to you too and I can get use to waking up with you next to me or on top of me, I don't care but did you wake up and found that I wasn't there and so you went looking for me?"

"Well something like that. I woke up the instant I felt like I was alone and then I saw that you were settling down on the floor so I waited till you fell asleep, so that I could sleep next to you. I'm sorry if I invaded you r personal space"

"You didn't, it was just that I didn't know if you would like the fact that I was sleeping next to you on a bed. It was a difficult decision since I wanted to sleep next to you but since you were asleep, I just decided that you can have the bed and I would take the floor."

"So I'm guessing that Ichigo is in my room snuggling up with Haku since I'm not there"

"I guess so"

I got up from the floor and I went to lie down on the bed while Sanasuke lied down next to me. I looked at the clock on the desk and it read 5:30 and then I looked at Sanasuke to see him playing with strands of my hair. When he noticed I was staring, he started to blush and then he stopped.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"Nah it's alright but my father will be expecting a call from me soon, so I should call him know" I said as I reached for the phone.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked

"Of course not" I told him as I gave him a peck on his cheeks.

I dialed the house and Kinjin picked up. I asked him if my father was a wake and he told me yes and he passed the phone over to my father.

"Hello son, how are you?" he asked very excited.

"I'm fine dad. Why are you so excited?" I asked him.

"I can't be excited to see my boy who has been gone for nearly two days" he said as I heard him give a fake whimpering sound.

"I guess not, but dad, yesterday was really the only day you didn't see me. Friday I saw you and today I'm going to see you again, so quite being so dramatic, dad." I whispered but loud enough for him to hear it.

"I guess you're right. So are you all packed?"

"Yes dad. So do you want to hear one of my friends? He's right here if you want to say hello." I suggested to my father.

The look on Sanasuke's face was priceless. He looked like he was a deer that was caught in head lights. His eyes were wide and he was mouthing to me that he doesn't want to talk but I begged him and then he said fine. So I put the phone on speaker and I told my dad to talk.

"Hello"

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, good morning"

"Good morning to you too young man and please call me Inutaisho, I feel so old when people call me Mr. Takahashi." He said with a laugh.

"Alright then and since were on a first name basis, you can call me Sanasuke"

"Sure thing Sanasuke. Well you sound like a very loveable person and I can't wait to see you in person"

"I feel the same way"

"So son I'll talk to you as soon as I see you when you get home."

"Yes you will, talk to you soon dad, bye"

"Bye son" then he hung up the phone and so did I.

"You guys sound so close and he really has some sense of humor. I like him" Sanasuke said to me.

"Yeah he's great. I'm glad you like him and I know he likes you too, well more so your voice" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah well I'm just a lovable person. How can anyone resist this voice?" he asked so confident in himself.

"I don't know"

I looked back to the clock to see that it was 5:40. I looked back at Sanasuke to see him staring at the bathroom door.

"Are you o.k.?" I asked him.

He snapped out of it and then he gave me a quick peck on my cheek and he told me that he was going to his room to take a bath. When he left, I felt so alone, but then I took a bath and when I got out, dressed, I saw a fully clothed Ichigo sitting on his bed.

"Hey, good morning" I told him.

"Good morning to you too"

"You left" I pointed out.

"I left because Haku was feeling lonely without Sanasuke and he knew that he wasn't coming back, so he wanted me to spend the night." He informed me.

"Oh alright" I said as I lay down on my bed.

It was 6:00 and I was wondering what time the limo was coming for us, and then that was when I remembered that I didn't ask my father about. So I dialed again and I told Kinjin to give the phone to my father. When my father was on the phone, I asked about the limo and he said that the limo was coming at eight o'clock to pick us up. I thanked him and then I hung up the phone.

I went for a walk outside in the still cool air. I was mostly thinking about yesterday and that kiss I shared with Sanasuke and all the kisses that came after the first. I felt so good and lucky to have him. When I was kissing him, I felt like nothing else existed in the world, it was just him and me.

After a while of walking, I went back to the hotel, to see the unusual that I knew that I was going to have to get use to. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were helping Rin and Kagome with their bags, Koga was complementing Ayame and well Miroku was still being Miroku towards Sango, staring at her butt and chest, which Sango was very happy to remind him that if he touched her, she was going to kill him, slowly.

The hall was crowded with all of my friends and their weekend bags and shopping bags to match. I was going into my room, when I felt like I needed to see Sanasuke, so I went inside his room but unfortunately I was met with a very angry Haku and no sign of Sanasuke.

He was sitting down on the bed and when he saw me, he got even angrier.

"What the fuck do you want dog shit?" he asked as I heard the door behind me slams shut.

"I was looking for Sanasuke" I said very calmly but with a trace of anger in my voice at the comment he made.

"Well he's not here so you can leave" he whispered very dangerously.

I knew that if I didn't leave, he was going to attack me. Me, being the pacifist that I wanted to be, didn't want any trouble with him, more so because of Sanasuke than for me. I knew that if I got in a fight with Haku Sanasuke was going to be furious.

I backed away slowly as if I was face to face with a vicious wild animal, which right now he was, until I reached the door. I turned the handle but found that it was locked, so I pressed the knob to unlock the door, but when I tried to open the door again, it was still locked.

I looked over at Haku and he had on this smile that made me feel as if we were deep in the jungle and he was the predator who just trapped his pray, and unfortunately I was his pray.

The only way I was going to get out of there was out on the balcony and jump, but that meant that I was going to have to get pass Haku and his murderous glare. He looked like he was ready to pounce and I was in his target of the moment. He was taking a few steps closer as I was pressed against the door and when he was just a few feet away, he looked at me with those murderous eyes of his and I felt like I couldn't move. I couldn't move, period. My legs weren't moving as he got closer.

He was about to attack but then the door opened behind me and it forced me to the floor. When I looked up, I saw Sanasuke and he was staring at Haku.

"Are you alright Hojomaru?" he asked me still looking at Haku.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as I got up off the floor.

"You should leave and make sure everyone is packed and ready to go." he said as he looked at me.

"Yeah you're right" I whispered as I gave him a smile.

Before I walked out the door, he takes my hand and he gives it a little squeeze and then he lets go. I looked at him but he just told me to leave the room.

To be honest, he looked he was going to kill Haku and I was getting a little scared for the both of them and I didn't want to leave. I gave Sanasuke one more glace before I left the room and closed the door behind me.

As soon as I was outside, I was confronted by Itachi and Sasuke and everyone else was behind them.

"What's going on in there?" Itachi asked me.

"Well I don't really know."

"What did Haku do to you or try to do to you?" Sasuke asked me.

"He tried to attack me and then Sanasuke came and he stopped"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked me very alarmed.

"Don't be so alarmed and scared. Sanasuke wouldn't have let Haku hurt Hojomaru" Itachi said to Sesshomaru.

"Haku hates you, damn does he hate you." Sasuke said.

"Why?" I asked.

As Sasuke was about to answer, I heard loud noises coming from the room. Everyone got quiet as we all listened to the noise more accurately.

"I hate _him_! I will always hate him. He and I will never be friends. Just face that fact Sanasuke!" I heard Haku shout.

"Well all I know is if you hate him then you hate me!"

"You know I can never hate you" I heard Haku's voice was getting really shaky.

"Well unfortunately it's easy for me to hate you"

"What are you trying to say? Are you saying that you hate me?"

"Yes I am!" Sanasuke said as he opened the door and stormed out of the hallway and down the stairs.

We all looked at the direction that Sanasuke went and then we all looked at Haku, who was staring at the ground and he was crying. After a moment of pure silence and no movement, I ran after Sanasuke and Ichigo went to go console Haku.

He was outside on the beach in the sand. When I was right next to him, I hugged him and I didn't let go. He started to cry and I was just there whispering that everything was going to be all right to him. We stood there holding each other out in the open not caring who sees, but then his feet gave way and he started to fall but I kept him up but he just wanted to sit on the sand. So both he and I ended up on the sand.

He had his head down and not looking at anything else, so I made him look at me. His eyes were puffy and red and tears rolling down his face. I cupped his face and I wiped his tears away with my thumb. He started to give me a very small smile and then a very soft laugh. He stopped crying and then he turn his face for a second and when he faced me, his face was back to normal, no more puffy eyes and dried tears.

"Sanasuke, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you two to get in a fight" I apologized.

"I know you didn't but it was Haku's fault. He shouldn't have tried to hurt you." he said.

"Did you really mean what you said, about you hating him?"

"No, honestly I could never hate him. I have tried and tried but I just can't bring myself to hate him. I was just mad at him actually I was madder at him in the room than I was when I found him cheating." He said with a cute little chuckle from his realization.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked out of my mind.

"Yeah I'm pretty angry with him. I mean after we broke up, we still went to sleep together. We were as close as we were when we were together, but I don't think that's going to happen this time. I am too mad at him to go back like how it used to be."

"Maybe you need to spend the night at my place?" I suggested knowing that he needed time away from Haku.

"Are you serious?" he asked me.

"Completely"

"Yeah if you don't mind" he said.

"Good" I whispered

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"I didn't think of that" I whispered.

"Well the way I see it is this. You either tell your parents I'm staying over and I'll sleep somewhere or you don't tell them and I could sleep with you, in your room."

"True, I am defiantly going to have to think about it" I said as I thought it over.

"Or you can still tell them and I can just sneak into your room." he said

"That's much better, let's do that." I said.

"Alright" he said as he got up and extended his hand and I easily took it.

We started to walk back to the floor, but then we saw our friends and the limo driver in the lobby, looking really board and we released our entangled hands. When we got there, everyone looked so relieved, well almost everyone. Haku was still as bitter as ever; giving me glares, which I ignored. Sesshomaru said that all the bags were in the limo and that we can leave. So Sanasuke and I were the last to get in and Haku and Ichigo were as far away from us as possible. When we drove away from the hotel, the girls started waving good bye and saying that it was the best time of their lives.

After Sanasuke put on his hat, we were talking and having a good time and before anyone knew it, we were back at my house, well mansion and my parents were outside to greet us. They looked happy and they were smiling a lot.

When I got out of the limo first, followed by Sanasuke and then everyone else, my father came up and gave me a hug and saying how much he missed me and then when he let go, he turned to look at Sanasuke. For one moment in time, I thought my father was going to punch him, I didn't know why but I did. Then sweet relief came when Sanasuke introduced himself and extended his hand. My father looked at it then at Sanasuke.

"Son, I don't greet my friends" my father said as he gave Sanasuke a hug then he lets him go.

"And he wonders why we don't let our friends come here" Sesshomaru said.

I saw the pain in my father's eyes when he said that but what was so sad about it was that he was able to cover from it and let it pass because he knows that it won't be that last. I glared at Sesshomaru and he just looked at me calmly and turned his head.

"So does anyone want lunch?" Izayoi asked and everyone raised their hands.

"Great, well lunch will be served in the back yard" She informed us as she led the way to the backyard.

When we reached the backyard, the chiefs were serving us some sandwiches. I took one and then I saw Sanasuke take one as well. He and I were standing together and when he was about to eat it, he saw me staring at him. He instantly started to blush and he ate the whole thing without a care in the world. I ate mine just like him and he started to laugh.

"So this is your home?" I heard Rin say to Sesshomaru behind me.

"Yeah, so do you want the tour?" he asked her.

"Yeah! Let's bring everyone" she said very excited.

"Sure" he whispered.

She gathered everyone and told them that my brothers and I were going to show them around the mansion, which we happily obliged, well more like I was happy to do it and the other two just didn't want to be alone with our parents.

So we started with the big staff kitchen, the dining room, my father's study, the library, the game room, where we played some games, and then we hit the ball room.

It was huge and very spacious. It had beautifully designed marble floor and the ceiling had mirrors reflecting what was below them. When we got in, all the girls screamed in delight and instantly wanted to dance. They grabbed their partners and started to dance with no music. I was surprised that Sesshomaru was dancing and he seemed to be having a wonderful time. I was also surprised to see Sanasuke's brothers and their boyfriends dancing as well. I looked at Sanasuke and he was looking at the ceiling into the mirrors. I took his hand and I guided him over to our friends and we started to dance along side with them. We all danced crazy and having a good time and then all of a sudden we all decided it was time for a slow dance.

Sanasuke and I danced like how we danced in the cavern. I didn't know about him but I tuned everyone to focus only on him. I was staring into his eyes and I was very glad to see that they were happy and I also noticed the smile he had on which made me smile. I loved the way he would blush then look away then come right back to face me, still wearing the blush but this time he didn't care. I loved the way he laughed and talked and I loved the way that we can talk about anything, but the real question was did I love him? I love everything about him, but that still didn't answer my question and I don't think right now, I have seen everything to know for sure that I loved him. I would just wait and see.

After a while of dancing, we went upstairs to our rooms. We first stopped at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's room and they were painted just like mine, but Sesshomaru has a larger desk. When we reached my room, we weren't alone. I saw Kinjin and he was fixing up my room.

"Kinjin these are our friends, friends this is Kinjin" I said

"Hello friends" Kinjin greeted

"Hello Kinjin" everyone greeted back.

He looked at all of us but when his eyes landed on Sanasuke, he stopped.

"That hat"

"My hat what's wrong with it?"

"Have you ever been here before?"

"No, well not inside at least. Why?"

"Well Hojomaru had a similar hat in his room a few weeks ago."

"What are you implying Kinjin?"

"Are you sure you've never been here Sanasuke?"

"How do you know his name? I didn't say it." I stepped in.

"Yeah how do you know his name?" Itachi stepped in with me.

_I feel like I'm attacking my friend._

_**Well obviously he isn't a very good friend since he's grilling your boyfriend.**_

_You're right. _

"Kinjin, don't you have to go do something?" I asked him very politely.

"I first want to know how you know my name."

"Like I'm going to tell you" he said as he walked past us and went to do something.

"Well that was…bizarre." Naruto said

"And freaky" Sasuke said

"And don't forget scary" Rin said

"Don't worry, he is not going to do anything to you" Sesshomaru assured her.

"But he might do something to Sanasuke. Hojomaru, to tell you the truth, I think Mr. Crazy freak is jealous" Sasuke said.

"That's crazy" I said as if it was the most absurd thing in the world.

_**Well, think about it Hojomaru, don't you find it a bit strange that he knows his name even though you have never said it in the house around anyone who can hear you. I think Itachi is right and I love that name.**_

"O.k. fine I see what you guys are saying but it's just too far out there to say that he's jealous, more on the lines of concerned"

"Fine I'll go with concerned, but if his concern gets my baby brother hurt, I will turn into one of those really protective fathers that I hear so much about and I will personally hurt _you_ and Mr. Crazy freak too" Itachi warned me.

"Stop threatening Maru-Maru and don't you mean protective brother" Sanasuke said to him.

"I'm not threatening, I'm warning and protective father is what I said and meant" he clarified.

"Well can we all just stop with the threats and have a nice time visiting" I said.

Everyone eventually settled down and then we when back to the backyard. I saw that no one was there besides us. I told everyone that Sanasuke and I were coming right back and I took him into the game room.

"Yeah?" he said confused.

"So are we going to ask my parents or what?"

"Defiantly" he said.

So we walked over to my father's study and I knocked and he told me to come in. He was in there reading some very important documents and when we got in, he stopped to look at us.

"Hello Hojomaru and Sanasuke, how my I help you both?"

"Can Sanasuke spend the night here?" I asked him.

"Sure within reasons"

I looked at Sanasuke and he looked like calm, but as for me, I was not calm well at least not inside.

"Well Inutaisho one of my brothers and I got into a very heated argument this morning and there is still a lot of animosity between us. So I was hoping a night away will help both of us clear our heads. I don't mean to impose, I truly don't but I just think it's for the best, Sir" Sanasuke explained himself.

_**Wow now that's what I'm talking bout **_

_Oh shut up Ha-ha _

"Well young man that is a very good reason and I will allow you to spend the night under one condition"

"And that condition is…" I said

"Stop calling me Sir, it makes me feel so old" he told Sanasuke.

"You don't have to worry about that, Inutaisho" he said with a laugh.

"Good but there are some things we will have to go over before it's alright"

"Sure"

"Do your parents know that you are staying over?"

"Well I told my god father that there was a possibility but he told me to make sure and that when I do, call him."

"Good, you will need to do that. What about your uniform?"

"Oh I have my uniform in my bag" he told him.

"Well alright then, you can give it to Kinjin so he can iron it for you and make sure you tell your god father"

"I will, thank you" he said

I thanked my father too and when we were about to leave the room, my father stopped us.

"Boys, there's still the matter of where you are going to sleep."

"He can sleep in my room. It's not like it's a big deal" I said as calm as I possibly.

"Are you alright with that Sanasuke?"

"Yeah, I'm alright with that"

"Can we go now?"

"Yes you can" he said then we left.

When we reached back outside, I saw our friends on the lake bank, skipping stones. They looked like they all were having fun, all except Haku. He looked miserable and so distant. Ichigo was with him, trying to cheer him up but his attempts were in vain. I felt bad, I felt like it was my fault but then I also felt good.

Somewhere deep down inside me, way, way down deep, I wanted him to feel like this, almost like he deserved it but that thought vanished the instant I saw Sanasuke's eyes on Haku. As much as I wanted to see Haku suffer, not just for what he did to me but also for what he did to Sanasuke, no one deserved to feel like how he was feeling.

I felt like going over there to forgive him, I was not the type to hold grudges but did I forgive him? How would Sanasuke feel? Would he feel like I betrayed him? Would he break up with me? Wait I knew that answer, no, of course not but what would he do then? I didn't want to know but I knew if I didn't, I wouldn't feel like me. I would feel like someone who didn't care and even though he hates me, I am not the type of person to hold such a grudge to just turn my back.

I looked at Sanasuke and he looked at me. I saw the understanding in his eyes but also the pain and sorrow. I looked around to see if my parents were here or anyone that works in the house but found none. I gave Sanasuke a small and quick, yet meaningful, kiss. When I pulled away to look at him, he was smiling.

"Go" he told me as he nodded his head in the direction of Haku.

"You won't be you if you let me stand in the ways of being yourself. I'll forgive him eventually, but not right now. There are still fresh wounds that haven't healed yet, but I won't feel betrayed if you tell him you forgive him. I guess that was just the straw that broke the camels back for me or something like that" he concluded.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Maru-Maru, go do you, and tell him you forgive him for almost purposely trying to kill you" he said.

He was just confusing me at that point. It was like he was telling me to go, yet giving me reasons not to go. He may say go, but his voice said please don't go.

_This is confusing._

_**You don't have to tell me that.**_

_What do I do? Do I go tell him I forgive him or not?_

_**The question you really need to be asking yourself is: do you forgive him?**_

_Well yeah I do._

_**No you don't. Feeling sorry for them is not the same as forgiving them. Forgiveness takes time. I can't believe what I am saying, but Sanasuke is right. Give it more time. You can't just forgive someone who tried to kill you, Hojomaru, you just can't.**_

"Sanasuke how do you know when you have forgiven someone?" I asked him.

"Well that is defiantly not my specialty. I hold grudges and for a very long time but I'll tell you what Itachi told me. When you have truly forgiven someone of their wrong doings, you will feel like a burden has been lifted off your shoulders. That when you see them, you won't feel like killing them. That what they did was in the past and just forgive and forget and move on or some crap like that" he explained.

"Then I don't feel forgiveness towards him, but I don't want to feel like this for long."

"When dealing with forgiveness, remember that it comes with time. Like the saying goes, time heals all wounds."

"Since when did you become a fortune cookie?"

"I don't know, sometimes when I'm asked really serious questions, I will give my honest answer. So are you still going by him or not?"

"Not, I thought I forgave him, but I realized I don't"

"I just hope he apologizes to you, because if he doesn't then he and I will never become friends again"

"Sanasuke, I'm feeling guilty.

"Why?"

"I feel like I'm the reason why you two aren't speaking to each other. I don't like being the reason why the camel's back broke"

"You're not. The camel's back broke so many times before, it's just this time, it didn't have enough money to pay the doctors, so they kicked him out."

"Sanasuke you are so weird"

"Being weird and freaky is just another quality of me"

"And a loveable one too"

"Thank you" he said with a blush.

After a while, it was time for everyone to go home and Sanasuke was telling his brothers that he was staying over. Haku didn't look like any of that registered in his brain at all. He looked like a complete zombie, lifeless and distant from the world.

When everyone left in the limo, Sanasuke and I were up in my room, lying down on my bed just talking, waiting on dinner.

"So Halloween is in a few weeks, what are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know"

"Well my brothers and I are hosting a Halloween party and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure but what about everyone else?"

"Oh there coming too, we host one every year. I just wanted to personally invite you"

"Sweet"

"That's good"

"So you are going to eat, right?"

"Yes, I will eat your food"

"Good"

When it was time for diner, Kinjin came up stairs to tell me but he was in complete shock to see Sanasuke behind me. He didn't say anything and Sanasuke didn't say anything either, but you could just feel the tension in the air.

When we got to the dinner table, my father and Izayoi welcome Sanasuke with open arms, which was very good and yet very bad. They didn't know that they were greeting my boyfriend, so all they saw was one of my friends that were staying over for the night. How would they react when they find out? Will they hate me or accept me?

_**Stop worrying about that. Just enjoy the dinner and the fact that your family likes him.**_

_Fine_

We sat down and ate our dinner and Sanasuke and my father were having a conversation and then when they were down, Sanasuke focused all his attention on me. I was having a wonderful time eating dinner with my parents, brothers and my boyfriend. Usually I would hate eating dinner with them, but today was different. I actually felt some kind of love in the room. Sesshomaru was being civil towards dad and Inuyasha was even having a civil conversation with Sesshomaru. All in all, the dinner was perfect.

"Where are you hosting your Halloween party?" I asked him when we got back to my room.

"In a warehouse" he said as he was lied down on my bed.

"Why?" I asked as I lied next to him.

"Because we always host our Halloween party there"

"Why?"

"Because where I live isn't as big and the whole school is going"

"So where do you live?"

"I'll let you see eventually, but not right now. My god father is there and he's going to be there for a while."

"So you don't want me to meet him?"

"It's not that, he just doesn't like guest"

"Is he violent?"

"No. Can we drop the subject please?"

"Yeah sure, so what do you want to talk about?"

"How well do you know Kinjin?"

"Well he has been working for us for about four years now. Why?"

"Did anything happen when he began working here, anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. Why?"

"Fine, because I am getting a bad vibe from him. He seems to be off to me and the way he knew my name freaked me out."

_**Me too, I am so glad your boyfriend is on the same page as me.**_

_Oh be quit _

"Are you saying you're scared of him?"

"No I am not scared _of_ him; I'm scared _for_ him and you too."

"Why?"

"Do you remember what Itachi said?"

"When he told me that if you get hurt and somehow Kinjin was involved he was going to hurt me and Kinjin."

"Yeah"

"What about it?"

"He was dead serious. He does not play when it comes to me and my brothers, at all. He will kill someone if he has to. He never has before but I won't put it pass him."

"The first day of school I thought you said they were harmless."

"They are but harming a brother is an exception."

"Sanasuke…"

"I don't want you to get hurt especially by the hands of my brothers"

"I don't want you to be in a situation where you will have to fight especially with Kinjin."

"I know that and besides I can handle myself against him anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Maru-Maru you have to remember that you have never seen me fight, trust me, I can defiantly take him on if he comes at me."

"I want to see you fight"

"Oh that can defiantly be arranged. Oh we should invite the whole gang. We can make it into a fighting match. That way everyone can fight but wait, aren't you a peace before war type of person"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't kick butt"

"Kick ass"

"Whatever. Where and when are we having this fighting match anyway?"

"Well we could go by Sango's house. She has this huge training ring in her backyard where she practices for dragon slaying"

"It's demons she slays."

"I know but ever since I saw her take down a dragon demon, I call her a dragon slayer instead"

I started to laugh and then he started to laugh with me. We got closer and then we were face to face, nearly touching. He was blushing and then I kissed him. It was quick and brief yet so good. He started to yawn and then he snuggled closer to me.

"Good night Maru-Maru, I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night Sanasuke"

I got the covers over us and then I went to sleep with him in my arms.

* * *

I hope you like and review. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, nightfalcon222, and sesshomaruandrin1 for reviewing. I hope more people will review but I am happy with the ones that review thank you again.


	15. My morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

My morning

I woke up to a still sleeping Sanasuke wrapped in my arms. I was breathing in his Chocolate chip and ice cream scent that made me drift back into my dreams that were filled with him and me. When I woke up again, the first thing I saw was a pair of eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning" I whispered

"Good morning to you too and how did you sleep?" he whispered

"Great. What about you?"

"Wonderful" he whispered.

I kissed him and then I sat up to stretch my muscles and then Sanasuke did the same. After I stretched, I checked the time to see that it was 5:27. I told Sanasuke that I was going in the bathroom first and he said that he was fine with that. So I went in the shower and when I came out, dressed, I saw Sanasuke looking at his phone with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looks up at me and I could see that he was contemplating on whether he should tell me or not, but he just shook his head.

"Nothing" he whispered as he put his phone down on the bed.

"Alright but if you need to talk, I'm hear"

"I know" he said as he went in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I went over to the bed and I was waiting on him to finish but then his phone started to ring. I looked at it with wide eyes because I didn't know what to do. Do I answer it or do I leave it alone?

_**Hojomaru, it's a phone. You answer them. Come on you should know that!**_

_I know that but this isn't just a phone. It's Sanasuke's phone, my boyfriend's own. I don't know if I should._

_**Just answer it! It's not like he's going to get angry at you for answering his phone. Just tell the person that Sanasuke is in the shower.**_

_Yeah you're right but what if it's Haku?_

_**Then don't answer it!**_

_What? Don't answer it?_

_**Do you want to talk to him?**_

_No not really._

_**Just check the Caller I.D.**_

I checked it and it was Itachi calling.

_**That's good. It's Itachi, he's civilized.**_

_Did you forget he basically threatened me yesterday?_

_**He didn't threaten you, he just warned you.**_

_Whatever_

I answered it but got a big surprise. It was Haku's voice I was hearing shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I will never, ever tell that damn dog I'm sorry. Fuck no! And because of you going AWOL, that man head a field day last night. He was tearing up half the damn city! You are so lucky Itachi caught him before he got the common sense to go to that dog's house and kill everyone inside, well I wouldn't have mind at all if he only went after that _thing_ you call a boyfriend. I can't believe you would stoop as low as to go for a-"

"Sanasuke is in the shower. I will tell him you called" I interrupted him with a shaky voice and then I hung up on him.

I had had enough of his ranting. I kept looking at the phone and then I heard myself crying. I started to feel the tears rolling down my face but I didn't have the energy to wipe them away. I heard the door opening but I was so emotionally drained that I didn't even look up. I heard him walk up to me, but I was just unresponsive to the whole thing. He wrapped his arms around me and I just cried. His arms were my safe house, my peace, and my lifeline at that moment.

I understood he hated me, but it was at that moment that I saw, or rather felt, just how much he hated me. I never had anyone hate me so much and to even go as far as to wish harm on me, to have such ill thoughts about someone. I just couldn't take it. I thought I was strong, I thought I could take him on emotionally but I just couldn't. I had no energy left in my body. That month long battle with him, I knew I lost it. I lost the battle, the war and, as I forced myself to look at Sanasuke, I knew I lost him too.

"Hojomaru…I…" he whispered as I was still looking at him.

I looked deeper into his eyes to see that he was in as much pain as me. He was drowning in my sorrow and it pained me to see him like that. If he was like that, I couldn't even imagine what he saw in me. With the little strength I had left, I got out of his warm embrace but when I felt so far away from him, I went back in, even deeper if possible. I didn't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"You didn't do anything" I whispered back to him.

"What happened?" he asked me.

It was that question. Those two words that broke me even more than I already was. I started crying again clinging closer and closer to him. I couldn't hold onto him any tighter than I already was. Here I was, having a mental breakdown over a few words. Could I get anymore pathetic? The good part about that mental breakdown was the fact that I was with Sanasuke. Then there was the fact that if he wasn't there in the first place, then I wouldn't have it at all, but I didn't care about that part.

I searched deeper in his eyes, past the pain and the anger to see what I was desperately hoping for. To see him look at me with as much want as I had for him. To see past what Haku was to him in the past, and to see him for what he was now, an insecure person who will attack me for getting in the way of his object of desire, which was Sanasuke.

After a while of just being in his arms, I felt my strength come back. I got out of his arms and I looked at him. He looked fine on the outside but on the inside, I could tell he was miserable. I felt better but I knew if I stated the obvious to him, he wouldn't like it.

Haku and I were not going to get along, even after they eventually got back to being friends, but then that thought of a realistic outcome came to my head. What if they didn't want to be friends again? What if that fight that I brought on took too much out of them? It would be my fault. I was responsible for them not speaking, well at least a part of the problem. I sure didn't have a solution to the problem, well I did, but that would mean that I would have to lie and tell Haku I forgave him which I still didn't. The words he spoke through the phone made my forgiveness of him an even bigger challenge.

"Did Haku call and yell at you?"

"Yeah but he thought he was yelling at you and he was saying stuff about me."

"Stuff like what?" he asked me.

"Well at first he said that he was never going to tell me sorry. Then he said that a man was tearing up the city because you went AWOL and that if Itachi didn't stop him in time, then he would have came here to kill me and everyone in the house. He also said that he wouldn't have minded at all that he only killed me. That was the part that got to me. After that, he said that he couldn't believe that you would stoop so low as to go for a…well I cut him off there, telling him that you were in the shower and I hung up the phone to cry"

"Oh Maru-Maru, I didn't think he hated you that much. I mean to wish death upon someone is unbelievable. I am so sorry that you had to hear that." He said with tears rolling down his face.

I wiped his tears with my hands and when he looked at me, I couldn't help but shed a tear. He was crying over me, for something that happened to me as if it happened to him too and I guess it kind of did. Here he was in my room, on my bed and a moment ago, in my arms.

"It's alright. I'm over it at least for now, but I don't know how I'll be when I see him at school"

"You don't need to worry about that. I will make sure you and Haku don't meet at all, not until he settles down and you're good and ready" he said.

"Thanks and I was wondering about that man that was tearing up the city. Who is he and is it even true?"

He looked away for a moment when I asked him, and then he faced me with this look of uncertainty. He must be dreading my question the moment I asked it. I was about to tell him never mind, since it seemed he really didn't want to talk about it, but he started telling me and I was too curious to stop him.

"That man was my god father and he hates it when one of his children doesn't come home. He gets crazy and out of control. This isn't the first time he's done it. He has done this a lot of times over the smallest of stuff. I lied to you yesterday when you asked me if he was violent. He is but not towards us, just to everything around him."

"So if he attacks the city, then why haven't I ever heard about this until now?"

"Itachi always cleans up his mess. He cleans the part of the city that he destroys so good, that it was as if nothing ever happened. Someone always calls up Sango and her family to get rid of the thing that's destroying the city but when they get there, there is nothing to destroy, nothing to clean up and when they talk to the people around the place, they can't remember what happened. A power I so wish I had."

"Wow Sanasuke, your life is just so chaotic" I whispered.

"Yeah but I hope that doesn't drive you away"

"Of course not, your life and even Haku, is not enough to keep me away from you."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes I do"

"So do you still want to go through with the training today?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So I'll just text everyone the details and see if they all can make it"

I nodded my head as he worked his fingers over his phone. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on his hat that was next to me. I picked it up and then I began to play with until he was finished with texting. As soon as his fingers was about to hit the send button, I grabbed it.

Was that the right time? No. That was the worse time to be having a play fight. The truth was that it wasn't going to be all fun and games; someone was going to get hurt and my fear of that person being Sanasuke took over me. He and Haku were not on good terms at the moment. Who would miss the perfect opportunity to turn a previous argument with words and turn it into an argument involving fist, or worse? I didn't know anyone and to be honest, if I were to get so mad at someone, my instinct would kick in and even I wouldn't miss that opportunity.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean… you and Haku aren't really talking and what if somehow you guys were to fight. One of you can get seriously hurt." I told him as I let go of his arm.

He looked at me with a very bright smile and he closed his phone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right and you wouldn't have to worry about me or anyone getting hurt. I canceled the text so it was as if this plan never existed."

"That's good." I whispered.

"Yeah it is but I still want to show you my moves." he told me.

"Fine then, you can practice on me afterschool at my house. We can go outside on the grass a little ways from the lake. It should be fun."

"Perfect" he whispered

I looked at him and he was staring back at me and for a while, I forgot about everything else but him and me. I felt so happy and I got those butterflies in my stomach that I would always wish would go away but they wouldn't. His eyes, his beautiful dark eyes, were looking at me with the same intensity as I was doing to him. His eyes, those eyes that I loved, were all I needed to know that I was going to be fine. His eyes made me feel safe and it gave me a sense of relief.

No, it's not his eyes, at least not _only_ his eyes. It was him. He made me feel safe and gave me that sense of relief. He himself, made me feel like no matter what happened I was going to be fine.

"You make me happy" I whispered to him.

"You make me happy too" He whispered back.

"Do you know what's going to make me happy? For the two of you to stop gazing into each other's eyes and go down stairs to eat breakfast and for us to get to school." I heard Sesshomaru say at the door.

Sanasuke and I both shot out of the bed to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the door. Sesshomaru didn't look to happy and Inuyasha looked like he was about to explode. He was holding his laughter in and I could tell he couldn't hold it in for long.

"Inuyasha let it out already" I told him.

He did and he let it all out. He was laughing like crazy and even rolling on the ground holding onto his side. Sesshomaru didn't even spare him a glance and he just told me to get down stairs for breakfast. I looked at Sanasuke and he was just looking at Inuyasha who was still on the floor, but Sanasuke had this look of sadness. We got off the bed and walked pass the over Inuyasha who had tears streaming down his face.

"Inuyasha it wasn't really all that funny" Sanasuke said to him.

"Yeah Inuyasha calm down" I told him and then we left to go down stairs.

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha. He can be a real piece of work when he's ready." I whispered to him.

He had his head down with his hat hiding his face and he wouldn't look at me. So I stopped and I held onto his arm. We were alone in the hallway but I could still hear Inuyasha's laughing and I knew Sanasuke heard him too. He wouldn't talk to me and then he tried to walk away, but I still had my arms around his. He kept trying to move but I wouldn't let go. He eventually stopped, but he still wouldn't look at me. After a while, I let his arm slip out of my hand but he didn't make a move to walk away and neither did I.

His back, which was all he was giving me. With his back turned towards me, I felt extremely alone and so far away from him, yet only an arm's length away. I never felt like that. Sure I have felt alone before, but how could that be possible? He's standing right there, right in front of me, but it was his back. I didn't know why I felt that way. It was just his back, but this time it was different. It was because his back facing me was more important to me than someone else's back. I felt like I did something wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have let Inuyasha laugh, I should have let him keep it in, but he looked like he was going to explode anyway.

The laughing coming from around the corner finally stopped and I heard his footsteps coming this way. I didn't want him to see us like this, so I grabbed Sanasuke and I led us down the stairs as fast as I could and out the door. When we were outside, I had to make the decision of taking my car or letting Sesshomaru drive as always. I looked at Sanasuke and he looked like Haku did the night before, a zombie. A lifeless corps just barely blending in with the living and that was when I knew that I had to drive my own car so that it would give us the privacy to talk or at least to be alone.

I took hold of Sanasuke's hand and I led us to the garage. I found my car among the many cars that our garage holds, which don't even make sense to me. Why do we have so many cars? It's only a few people that drives anywhere anyway, so there's no need to have this many cars and besides, only about five of them actually get any air.

I opened the passenger door for Sanasuke but he climbed in the back seat. I didn't say anything and I got into the driver's seat and sped away onto the open road. It took me at least five minutes to find my voice.

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha. I shouldn't have given him the o.k. to laugh" I said hoping he was listening.

"It's not that" was his response.

"Then what was it that made you shut down. You really were scaring me." I told him.

"I'm sorry about scaring you. Me shutting down, it had nothing to do with Inuyasha, it was Haku. I can feel what he feels, but most of the time I can ignore it. This time it was different. He lost himself for a moment and that made me lose myself too." He explained to me.

_**So he can feel what Haku feels. Talk about a brotherly bond. Damn. **_

_Yeah, that is defiantly a strong brotherly bond. Wait! They're not brothers, how could they have a bond like that?_

_**Then there friendship is very strong.**_

_Yeah it is and again I'm feeling guilty._

_**Don't.**_

_That isn't a very easy thing to do, well at least for me._

_**Yeah I know.**_

"You should call him to make sure everything is alright" I suggested

"Yeah your right but are you o.k. with that?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'll be fine with it"

I didn't know whether I was lying or not. I didn't think about it, but I knew it was right thing to do. Even though I didn't have a liking towards Haku at the moment, he was in some kind of need and Sanasuke needed to address it whether my heart liked it or not.

He called him and they talked for a little bit. I kept looking at him through the rear view mirror and every time, he had on a different emotion. He smiled when Haku said something good and pouted when he said something bad, but by the end of the conversation, he was smiling and I couldn't help but smile.

"So how is he?" I asked him.

"He wouldn't tell me what's wrong. That's just Q."

"Oh." I whispered.

"So to pass the time, what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Well I was wondering about you not wanting to come in the passenger's seat" I said to him.

"I hate the front parts of cars. I can't stand being there. To me, it feels like the worst place to be in if you're ever in a car accident." He answered.

"You just jump to the worst case scenario don't you?"

"Yeah I tend to do that a lot"

"Yeah I know"

"So I have a question for you."

"Go right ahead and ask"

"Why is it that you don't drive your car on a regular basis?" he asked me.

His question had me thinking about my answer. Should I tell him the truth or tell him the answer I gave everyone? The truth wasn't all that bad. It was just that it was a very scary moment in time for me that changed my thinking and got me very scared of the road.

"I was driving my car in the rain one night and I accidently hit a person. I ran out of my car to see if he was alright and he was like 'I'm fine, it's alright, I won't press charges' and then he ran off. I was so scared when he ran off, thinking that they were going to come back and kill me or something. So, I called Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to come and pick me up in the same car and to drive me back home. Sesshomaru drove me home in his car and Inuyasha drove my car. I told them what happened and that was the end of it." I explained to him.

"Damn Maru-Maru"

"Yeah I know"

After awhile, we finally reached school. When we got out of the car, we walked to where our friends were, but Haku, Ichigo and my brothers were missing.

"I'm guessing my brothers haven't arrived yet" I said to them.

"Nope but I am surprised to see that you two aren't with them." Itachi said to us.

"I drove my car" I told him.

"Alright" Itachi said.

"So how was your night?" Sasuke asked Sanasuke.

"It was good" he answered.

He then looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"It was good" I answered.

"So how was your morning?" Itachi asked me.

Oh no. I was stuck. I couldn't tell them the truth. I didn't know whether he genuinely asked that out of curiosity or if he asked that out of spite? Yesterday changed everything. I didn't know if they were still cool with me or not. I didn't know if they would shun me or even worse, turn Sanasuke against me? No. He wouldn't do that, I at least knew that much.

"Itachi, leave him alone." Sanasuke said coming to my rescue.

"Whatever" he whispered.

After he said that, I heard my brother's voices from behind, so I turned around to see them walking over to us.

"I see that you got here safely" Sesshomaru said to me.

"Yeah" I said to him.

"So… where's Q?" Sanasuke asked Itachi.

"Haku was feeling a little down in the dump without you so he and Ichigo went for some ice cream. They should be back soon." Itachi informed him.

"Oh… alright, thanks Itachi" he whispered but he looked really disappointed.

"No problem little brother"

I held his hand and I gave it a little squeeze and when he squeezed back, he looked up at me with a smile.

"Sanasuke!" a voice for behind shouted.

Everyone instantly looked pass me. I, too, turned my head around, but the instant I did that, Sanasuke's hand slipped out mine and then I heard a thud as he and Haku went down on the ground. I looked down at them to see that Haku had pinned him down on the floor and telling Sanasuke how much he missed him. I thought I was going to angry or even scared when I saw Haku, but to my surprise, I didn't feel anything but happiness. I guess I was happy to see Sanasuke being happy, since he was smiling and laughing with Haku.

"You're so weird. Who tackles someone to the ground because they miss them?" Sanasuke asked him.

"I didn't mean to tackle you. It was a hug gone wrong." he clarified.

Everyone laughed at that and I did too, but when I stopped laughing, I saw that Haku was looking up at me. Everyone stopped laughing they all stared at us, as if they were waiting for something to happen. The way he was looking at me, wasn't scary and it wasn't a glare. He was just looking at me, for a very, very long time. He looked back down at Sanasuke and then back up at me. He got up off Sanasuke and he helped him up from the ground. He then looked at me again but this time with a smile.

"I am… I want to… I, ugh… You see… um"

"Are you trying to apologize?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you don't apologize a lot." I said to him.

He nodded again.

"So do you forgive me?" he asked timidly.

"Yes I do."

"That's great, I'm glad you do."

"Yeah me too" he said as he started to look around.

_**Well it's a start.**_

_I guess._

"Where's Ichigo?" he asked still looking around.

"I think he's still in the parking lot. Oh no, here he comes now." Itachi said to him as we all turned around to see him walking our way.

He had two ice cream cones in his hands and a big frown on his face. Haku went running towards him and I couldn't help but think about whether or not I really forgave him. Did I? I hoped I did because harboring those feelings will jeopardize my relationship with Sanasuke. He did look like he was truly sorry. There was something in his eyes, something that made me feel like he wasn't lying, and that was why I said I forgave him without even knowing if that were true.

"I am so glad you guys made up. It would have been terrible if I had to choose between you two." Sanasuke said to me.

"Yeah I know and I don't ever want you to be in that situation." I said back to him.

_**I wonder which one of you he would have chosen.**_

_Why do you have ruin my nice time with him?_

_**Look Hojomaru, you may not like to think about it, but you need to. I don't think Haku was honest. You may have seen honesty in his eyes, but I saw a completely different thing. I saw the truth.**_

_Which was?_

_**He is playing you.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You know that saying, keep your friend close but keep your enemy closer? That is what he is trying to do. Please don't get blinded with love. You need to focus on the enemy at hand.**_

_You are being so paranoid, calm down._

_**I have every right to be paranoid. The boy is evil!**_

_I'm shutting you out!_

I looked at Sanasuke and he was smiling, looking at Haku who was running up to Ichigo. Even though I didn't want to believe my inner demon, I had to think about it clearly. He could have been right. Haku could just be playing me to either get on Sanasuke's good side again or to just wipe me out.

"Why does my morning have to be so full of stress?" I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?" Sanasuke asked me.

"Oh nothing" I told him.

I gave him a kiss on the cheeks, which made him blush, and then I held his hand. When they met up in the parking lot, I saw that Ichigo's frown turned into a big cheesy grin when he saw Haku. Ichigo gave Haku his ice cream cone with what looked like chocolate ice cream and smelled like it too. They were coming back eating their ice cream, when I heard the roaring of an engine, then out of nowhere, was this big white hummer going nearly full speed towards Haku and Ichigo.

"Watch out!" Sanasuke shouted after them.

Ichigo turned his head for a split second, and then he grabbed Haku and jumped high enough in the air so that the Hummer won't hit them. When they landed on the ground, the Hummer stopped and the passengers got out of the car. It was Tommy's sister who was driving, Zatch in the back seat and some guy I didn't recognize in the passenger's seat. We all went running over to them.

I did wonder for awhile how was it possible for Ichigo to be able to jump so high, considering that he was human, but I didn't think about it for too long since I was starting to get a headache. That question in my head would have been basically the same question I would ask Sanasuke. How could he do all the things he can do?

"Are you alright?" Tommy's sister asked them.

"Yeah, sure we're fine. You know, considering the fact that you nearly tried to kill us!" Haku pointed out very angry and sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." She said frantically.

"Well next time keep your eyes on the road." Itachi warned her calmly.

"What? That's it? That's all your-"

"Q, drop it. You're not dead, so calm down" Itachi said as he was walking away.

"I don't drop things easily Itachi, especially a near death experience." Haku informed Itachi as he was walking away with him and Ichigo by his side.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Haku asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Everyone was leaving too, since the bell had begun to rung, but then I realized that Sanasuke wasn't moving and neither was that new boy. They were both staring into each other's eyes, well more like that guy was staring and Sanasuke was glaring. As soon as our friends realized that we weren't following, they stopped and so did Zatch and Tommy's sister.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked me, obviously knowing that Sanasuke wasn't going to answer.

"I don't know." I told him.

I squeezed his hand but he didn't show any sign that he felt it.

"Sanasuke, are you alright?" I asked him

He shook his head and then he looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he whispered.

He looked back at that guy for another second or two and then he smiled at him. Which was weird, since just a second ago, he was glaring at him. Then, I realized that it wasn't his usually smile, oh no. This one was different, almost like a warning smile. One that gave me an uneasy feeling and it somehow scared me too but what that guy did next, scared me the most. He laughed. It wasn't your typical laugh. It sent some very bad shivers down my spine and it too, gave me that same sense of uneasiness as Sanasuke's smile.

"The youngest Uchiha strikes fear to those _he thinks_ needs it. You might want to direct that smile of yours onto someone else, maybe someone who really deserves it."

"I won't direct anything to you as long as you don't do anything that will cause me to." Sanasuke informed him.

As I got a good look at that new boy, I saw that his eye color was red and that he had black hair that reached his mid back. He looked about 5"6' and 18 years old. He was also wearing a blue tie, which means that he was a senior and that was a likelihood that he would be in a class with me. By the way he smelled, I could tell that he was a half demon. He seemed to be mixed with a spider and a human, but there was something off about it. I couldn't really explain it, but I sensed something really bad about him and apparently so did Sanasuke.

"Well I don't want to be the one to break up this cute little thing, but it's time for school and I don't think you would want to be late on your first day." Tommy's sister said to that guy.

"Yeah let's go" he said as he walked away with her and Zatch.

"That was weird" Sasuke said.

"Yeah it was but Tommy's sister is right. Everyone needs to get to class." Itachi said to us.

We all were heading to the school building but I noticed that Sanasuke wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. I just stopped and he still was going but our hands were still intertwined so he didn't get far at all. He looked back at me with a confused look on his face but he had on his smile that just screamed Sanasuke. He was back and that was all I wanted.

"You o.k.?" he asked me.

"I'm fine now." I said with a smile.

He just giggled and then he gave me a hug.

"We should get to class"

"Yeah"

We walked back to the school building and went inside to go to class and so my morning in school began.

I hope you liked it and review please, and also I hope this chapter made sense. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, nightfalcon222, and sesshomaruandrin1 for reviewing. I know it's been awhile since I updated last but I hope I didn't lose any of my reviewers. Unfortunately, I can get really, really lazy at times and this was defiantly a time when I just couldn't write. So hopefully my next chapter will be up soon.


	16. The beginning of a plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

I was finally able to get the chapters back in order as if I didn't do anything to them. I'm so happy!

The beginning of a plan

Sanasuke and I got to our first period class to see that no one was there, so we just took our seats. Then, when the second bell began to ring, more students came in class and so did Tommy's sister, Zatch and that spider boy. Tommy's sister and Zatch took their seats and the boy just sat in an empty desk next to Zatch.

I looked over at Sanasuke, to see him texting someone. His fingers were pressing down hard on the keys and he was texting fast.

_**Someone sure is angry.**_

_It seems so._

"Hey Sanasuke, are you alright?" I asked him.

He just nodded his head and continued to text. I shook my head and then I looked at the front of the class to see Zatch pass a note to the new boy. After he read it, he passed it back, then that was how the passing of the notes began between them.

_The teacher isn't here. Why are they passing notes?_

_**It could be because they don't want noisy people like you to ease drop on their conversation.**_

_I am not noisy, I'm just curious._

_**Well curiosity killed the cat.**_

_But satisfaction brought him back._

…

_Ha, in your face. Can't talk now, can you?_

_**Oh shut up**_

It was about ten minutes into class and still no sign of Mr. Flea. I was getting a little worried to be honest. He's usually a little late but only by at least two minutes.

I sighed and then I then Tommy's sister looked back at me. He eyes were traveling between me and Sanasuke, but she concluded that he was too busy to notice her.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" I whispered back.

"So about earlier today… can you please tell Haku and Ichigo that I'm really sorry? I didn't really see them and, to tell you the truth, I was a little distracted." She confessed.

"What were you distracted by?"

"Well it's Naraku, the new boy that I had in my car. He's pretty cute."

"Well that explains the whole you almost killing Haku and Ichigo."

"And I feel awful about it" she whispered but I sensed that she was lying.

"Well no one got hurt"

"That's true."

"Hey, can you please tell me your name?"

"It's Tammy."

"Tammy… I like it. It fits you. I finally have a name, so I don't have to keep referring to you as Tommy's sister." I said but I instantly regretted it.

_**That's one hell of a foot you got stuck in your mouth, Hojomaru.**_

I saw her face change and then she turned around… slowly and I instantly felt eyes on me. The whole class was staring at me, including Zatch and Naraku and even Sanasuke too.

Silence… dead silence was all that was in the room. No one moved. No one talked and some didn't even bother to breathe.

"Hojomaru… I hope I didn't hear what I think I heard. Please tell me you didn't say what you said." Sanasuke said to me very softly.

_**That made no sense whatsoever.**_

"I… I…"

I couldn't bring myself to speak any further. The tension in the room was too thick. I felt like I was choking on it. The eyes on me, boring their holes, it felt like the weight of the world was on me.

That was the moment that Mr. Flea chose to walk in. He seemed to have known what happened, judging from his eyes that kept on wondering to me and to Tammy.

_Curiosity defiantly killed that cat, and unfortunately, the satisfaction wasn't enough to bring it back._

_**Oh don't be so hard on yourself.**_

"Maru-Maru, I think you should apologize." Sanasuke suggested.

I looked around the room to see that no one was looking at me anymore, so I tapped Tammy on her shoulder. She turned around but she didn't look at me.

"Tammy I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up. I guess that I was so happy to know your name that I wasn't thinking. Again, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright. I guess that I should be moving on. It's been five years."

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you shouldn't give up. There is always that possibility that he'll be back. That's one thing I didn't like about a kidnapping. The families don't know wither or not their family member is alive or not."

"You're right. There's still is a possibility and I shouldn't give up. Thanks Hojomaru, you're a good person."

"Thanks"

"So tell me, why are you around Sanasuke and his brothers? It's bad enough that they have corrupted the others. I don't want to see that goodness in you leave."

"Tammy do you truly believe that Sanasuke and his brothers hurt your brother?"

"Yes I do. They are monsters and they need punishment for what they did to Tommy and for all I know, they could have done something else to other people. Their punishments need to fit their crimes" She said and then she turned around really riled up seeming ready for a fight.

_**Now look what you did.**_

"Oh great" I whispered.

A note landed on my desk and when I opened it. I felt a wave of sleepiness come over me. My eyes were getting heavy and then the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by whiteness. I was alone and then Sanasuke appeared in front of me. He was just staring at me and then he exploded.

"Maru-Maru, all I said was to apologize to her! Know she hates me even more. That girl is crazy! And when I mean crazy, I mean CRAZY!"

_**You're one to talk, Mr. Crazy.**_

_Can you please leave me alone?_

_**No**_

"Look Sanasuke, I didn't mean for her to get so riled up. I was just asking her a question."

"A question that I didn't need to hear and she gave you an answer that I already know."

"I'm sorry Sanasuke."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

I gave him a hug and when I let go, I took a look around us. It was still white and I was beginning to wonder what this place?

"Sanasuke where are we?" I asked him.

"We are in that piece of paper I gave you, well only our minds. That feeling of sleepiness was your mind traveling into the paper."

"So it's another one of your powers?"

"Yep, but this one is tricky. I'm only able to get our mind into it but our bodies are still in the class room. That is good, but if Mr. Flea is calling us, we won't be able to hear him, and we can lose a lot of time here. So we should get back"

He held my hand and then he snapped his fingers. My mind was back to my body, but a headache came with me too. My head was hurting so bad and my senses didn't come all at once. My sight was with me, and then came my sense of smell and finally my hearing. But when my hearing came, I heard the loud bang.

I shot up out my seat and I started to look around the classroom frantically to see where it was coming from, but all I saw were my classmates looking at me strangely, except Sanasuke. He looked terrible.

_**I'm guessing he didn't know about the side effects of that power.**_

_Yeah, I'm guessing that too._

"Hojomaru, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Flea asked me.

"No sir."

"Then I would like it if you be so kind as to sit down."

"Yes sir."

I sat down and I instantly looked at Sanasuke. He had his head down and he was flexing his fist as if he was in pain. I tapped him and he just swatted my hand away. After that I just left him alone, seeing that he really didn't want to be bothered, even though I just wanted to help.

After class was over, everyone was packing up to go to their second period and everyone was leaving. I found myself being the only student in the class room with Sanasuke waiting by the door. I was walking towards the door, when I felt like I stepped on something. I moved my foot to see that it was a piece of paper. I looked at the desks that I was standing next to, to see that it was Naraku and Zatch's desk.

_**It could be one of the notes that they were passing.**_

_True._

_**Aren't you going to pick it up?**_

_I don't know. Should I?_

_**Yes!**_

_Well I could just be a very good citizen and pick it up to throw it in the trash._

_**There you go. Know your talking**__._

So I picked it up and on my way to the trash can, I opened it to see what it said.

I can't believe she really bought a hummer. She has been planning this for so long. I'm glad that you could come to help her.

Well it's my job. Their Punishments will fit their crimes, for what they did to Tommy and what they did to me.

After I read it, I throw it away and then I went by Sanasuke.

"What were you reading?" he asked me as were walking towards our second period.

"It was a note that Zatch and Naraku were passing during class."

"What did it say?"

I told him what it said and then he stopped walking. He looked at me and then past me. I turned around to see that it was Naraku and Zatch. They were coming our way and they looked happy, but when they past us, they each shot Sanasuke a dirty look and continued to walk. When they were gone, Sanasuke let out the air that he was holding in.

"They are so lucky that I don't want to get suspended." He mumbled.

"You said you could fight right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I don't want to see it come to that but it would seem like it will have to."

"True but it would also seem like they aren't going to fight. They may want us dead."

_**Oh that's bad.**_

_Yes it is bad… very bad._

"Well no matter how it goes, I'm not leaving your side. I'll be helping you out."

"Maru-Maru, you don't like real violence, you can stay on the sidelines."

"I am not staying on the sidelines while you fight Sanasuke. I am going to be fighting alongside you."

"Hojomaru that is so sweet."

"Um Sanasuke… don't we have class? Why are we still out here in an empty hallway?"

"Oh shit!" he said while taking my hand and us running towards our class.

We ran in the classroom and our teacher wasn't happy that we interrupted her class so she told us to go back outside and enter properly. We did and she let us inside. As soon as we were in our seats, Sanasuke took out his phone and he started to text someone. After a few minutes of trying to listen to the teacher, I just tuned her out. So I took a look at Sanasuke and he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Sanasuke" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Don't fall asleep."

"I'm so tired."

"Why?"

"That last power really took a lot out of me. I didn't expect it to leave me feel so bad. How did you feel when you got back to your body?"

"I felt terrible too but not as terrible as you and I got a very bad headache but it didn't last long. When I got back to my body, I didn't have all my senses intact but when I got back my hearing, I heard a loud bang but it wasn't real. How did you feel?"

"Like my body was not mine and my head felt like it was going to split open. My mind was going back and forth and I couldn't stop it until it just stopped on its own."

_**Well he sure isn't going to use that anymore.**_

_I doubt it. _

When class finished, Sanasuke, Sango and I headed towards the cafeteria but when we reached the door, I stopped. I felt those invisible eyes on me again and they felt more intense, like the person was right behind me. I turned around but found nothing.

"Hey Hojomaru, are you alright?" Sango asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

I took another look behind me, just to be sure, and then I opened the door. The cafeteria was full of students eating and talking, and then we walked over towards our table and everyone wasn't eating and they were silent. They reminded me of getting news of someone who died.

"Who died?" Sanasuke asked so concerned.

"No one, but what happened! You scared the shit out of me during first period. What did you do or try to do?" Haku asked while he was holding onto Sanasuke.

"I tried this new trick but it left me with very bad side effects. I wasn't expecting for you to feel it." Sanasuke said to him.

"That's good." Itachi whispered.

"How is that good?" Sanasuke asked him.

"Well the way Haku was describing it, I thought you were dying."

"Oh… well I'm not." Sanasuke said very proudly.

"Unfortunately" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Naraku, Zatch and Tammy.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sanasuke growled.

"Sanasuke" Itachi said very sternly.

He calmed down and then he sat back down.

"Zatch, Tammy and, what was it again? Oh right, Naraku. You can sit down if you'd like." Itachi told them.

"Oh that's not necessary." Tammy said.

"Actually that would be nice." Naraku said.

"Sorry no more room." Haku said as he pushed a few students down on the few empty seats left.

"You people can leave now." Sanasuke said to the trio of bad news as he gave Haku a low five.

"Aw!" all of the kids that Haku pushed down said as they each jumped out of their seats.

I looked at the seats to see that nothing was wrong with them.

_**Did Itachi do something to the seats?**_

_I don't know. It could have been him or there is a slight possibility that it could have been Naraku. _

"Well it seems like there are seats available." Itachi said.

"Yes it seems so." Naraku said as he sat down and soon Zatch and Tammy followed.

"So this isn't awkward." Haku said sarcastically.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sanasuke asked softly.

Itachi just glanced at Sanasuke and then he focused all of his attention on the trio of bad news. Sanasuke and his brothers just kept their eyes fixed on Naraku and the rest as Itachi held up the conversation between them. Tammy did apologize for the morning's incident. Ichigo did forgive her saying that it was an accident, but Haku saw differently. He didn't believe her and he just ignored her completely.

When lunch was over, we all went to the gym. Sanasuke and Haku were holding hands and Sanasuke was clinging onto Haku's arm as well. At first it didn't bother me, but then Haku kissed him on Sanasuke's head and that gave me a not in my stomach.

"Try not to think about it if it's still bothering you this much." Ichigo advised me as he went to walk with Haku and Sanasuke.

_**I don't understand Ichigo at all. How could Ichigo be o.k. with seeing his boyfriend all over his ex?**_

_I honestly don't know. He kind of said that he got used to it, and that I should get used to it too but I don't think I can. I don't know how Ichigo does it._

_**Maybe he isn't really o.k. with it. Maybe he secretly hates it but he won't voice it to Haku because he's scared that Haku will break up with him.**_

_That makes sense. That makes a lot of sense, actually._

We went into the locker rooms and we all got changed and then we went to gym class. When class was over, we changed back to our uniforms. Then we were headed to our last period class but Haku and Sanasuke didn't want to leave each other. They were holding onto each other as if they were in an airport, waiting for a plane to come and take one of them away.

"You have class to get to. Stop holding each other! You will be seeing each other in an hour and a half." Itachi said while he and Sasuke were trying to pull them apart.

"Fine, fine, fine alright." Sanasuke chanted.

"We get it. Calm down Itachi." Haku said while he and Sanasuke finally pulled apart.

They were just standing there, looking at each other and then Haku looked at me. He gave me a little cocky grin and then when he looked back at Sanasuke, his grin faded. Then he looked at Ichigo, and this time he sighed.

"See you later Sanasuke." Haku told him as he gave him a kiss on the cheek and then he walked in the direction of Ichigo and they were headed for class.

Sanasuke was just standing there, looking a little confused by something. I walked up to him and he just held my hand and on towards class we went.

Last period was boring and I was so glad to see that Naraku wasn't in my class but Tammy didn't come to class. After class we went outside to see that our friends were waiting on us.

"So Sanasuke, what do you plan on doing today?" Sasuke asked him.

"I was planning on going to Hojomaru's house today." He said.

"You're not going." Itachi told him

"Why not?" He asked and then Haku whispered something in his ear.

I don't know what he said but it sure got Sanasuke angry. He started to glare at Itachi and all Itachi did was roll his eyes.

"Just you wait Chi-Chi. Just you wait." I heard Sanasuke chant under his breath.

"What was that K2?" Itachi asked.

"It was nothing, nothing at all." He said frantically.

"Sorry Maru-Maru, I can't come today." Sanasuke told me

"It's alright."

"Come on Sanasuke, let's get home." Haku said while he was leading Sanasuke towards a car.

"Yeah well we'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." Itachi said and then he gave Deidara a kiss and when he was about to walk away, Deidara pulled him back and he kissed him again.

"Get a room!" Sasuke taunted while he gave Naruto a kiss.

"Oh shut up Sasuke!" Itachi said to him.

"People!" I heard Haku shout impatiently from the parking lot.

"We better go." Itachi said while he grabbed Sasuke and they both were leaving.

I was on my way towards my car, when Ichigo started walking with me. He was parked next to me.

"Hey Hojomaru, we need to talk." He told me.

"About?"

"You'll know when we begin to talk. Follow me in your car." He said as he got in his car.

I, too, got in my car and we began to drive with him in the lead.

_I wonder what he has to talk about._

_**Maybe he's finally going to tell you the reasons behind his and Haku's relationship. **_

_That's probably it and then it could be an entirely different thing as well._

_**True.**_

I hopped you liked it and please review. Thank you very much Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag and nightfalcon222 for reviewing my last chapter and I hope I haven't lost any of you as my reviewers... and friends.

I know I haven't been around lately and for that I am sorry. I feel awful for not attending to my story and for the stories that I was reading. School… it drains me of my life and energy. I can't wait till next summer.


	17. Finally some answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

Finally some answers

Ichigo led me to his house and when we got there, no one was home. It was funny to me to be in his house again. The first time was by accident, but that led to my, sort of first date with Sanasuke, and that led to him kissing me on my cheeks.

_**I wonder what's going to happen this time.**_

_Me too_

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ichigo asked me.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not really thirsty."

"Suit yourself." He said as he got a glass of water.

"So why am I here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

He was staling, I could tell. But what was he staling for? Was he waiting for someone to come?

"You're staling." I stated.

"No I'm not." He said as he drank his water… slowly.

I don't understand why he isn't talking. He's the one that told me to come. He's the one that said that we needed to talk. So why is it, that when I'm here, he doesn't want to talk?

After a while of just sitting there in silence with him just looking at his phone, I started to get a little irritated and, unfortunately, paranoid. I kept asking myself all these questions and the answers that I would come up with would almost end with me dying.

Why is he staling? He's staling because he's scared to tell me that he brought me here for someone to kill me. Why does he keep looking at his phone? Because he's waiting for that one phone call that will notify him to leave, so someone can come and kill me.

_**Oh crap Hojomaru. Get a hold of yourself. He is not trying to get you killed. Damn Hojomaru… why on earth weren't you this cautious around Haku? He could be planning your demise right now.**_

_Is that supposed to help? Because if it was, you said it wrong._

_**You just need to calm down.**_

_Fine then, I'll try. _

_**Good, know pay attention. The phone is ringing.**_

I looked at the phone to see that it was ringing and the Ichigo didn't hesitate on answering the phone. He just picked it up and just as fast as he picked it up, he ended the call. No words were exchanged on his part, just a one sided conversation, that is, if the other person talked at all. For all I know, it could have just been the call that told him to start, but I didn't care since he finally talked to me and he told me to follow him.

His walk was different. His attitude was different. His breathing was different. Everything was different about him. To me, he seemed to be very serious. His face changed from that playful one that I mostly see, to one that meant business. I will admit that I was starting to get a little scared. Why was he getting all serious for? Was the thing that he had to talk about that big and important?

We stopped in front of his room; well at least it looked like it would belong to him. The walls were white with posters of dark clothed figures. They seemed to be wearing a uniform. Then there was a huge picture of Ichigo and he was wearing the same uniform as the others and he had this long sword with him. It was as long as he was and his expression made me wonder what was he thinking about when that picture was taken? Because with an expression like that one, he sure wasn't thinking of kittens and rainbows, more like death and destruction.

"I see you like the photos." He said.

"Yeah I do. The uniforms are very unique to me. I've never seen them before."

"Yeah that's because my family made up this long lie many years ago, saying that we come from this race of people, called Soul Reapers, but I don't really believe it. So don't get too caught up with the pictures. The only reason why I did it was because my father begged me to do it." He explained.

"Oh"

"Yeah so anyway I brought you over here so that I can explain to you the reasons behind why I'm o.k. with Sanasuke and Haku being so close."

**FINALLY!**

"Alright" I whispered but secretly jumping for joy in my head.

We went to go sit on his bed as I tried to hear him explain.

"But be prepared to hear some stuff that's just not pretty." He warned me.

"I can handle it." I said a little too happily.

He took the longest breathe I have ever heard and when he let it out, it was even longer.

"Here it goes... You see when you and Sanasuke were in that cavern when we all were staying at that hotel and then he told you about that time gap between him meeting Zatch and him finding Haku with me. Well he briefly touched on the subject but not very openly, so I'll have to tell you it."

"What subject did he not discuss openly? He seemed pretty open about everything to me." I said remembering Sanasuke telling me about all the guys he's been with.

I would have asked him about how he knew about the cavern, but that was kind of obvious.

"The part about the depression he went through. He went through two major depressions and he mostly went through the second one because of me and what I asked Haku to do."

"What did you ask?"

"For them to stop being so close. I thought that since Sanasuke knew about us, that things between me and Haku were going to be better, but I was wrong. They were closer than ever. Nothing changed and over time they were getting even closer. I was getting really sad and jealous about them, just like how you are, and they did separate, but it went horribly wrong."

He took another breathe and he continued.

"They were getting really depressed and they started to isolate themselves, not just from each other but from everyone. That was just the first week. The second week was more terrible. They were hurting themselves."

He then took out a shoe box from underneath the bed. He held his hands on the lid for a while, and I was starting to wonder what was in it. He then opened it and what I saw was one of the single most terrifying things that I have ever laid my eyes on.

There were pictures of Sanasuke and Haku and they had so much cuts and bruises on them. As I looked through them, both Ichigo and I had tears streaming down our faces. There were these two particular pictures that had both of them that truly made me cringe.

Each of them showed that Sanasuke and Haku had marks on their necks. One of pictures showed that the marks were thin like wires, as if they were being strangled. The other pictured showed the same marks but they were curved into their jaw line.

"The first picture is the aftermath of them fighting. I don't know what set them off, but when we saw them, they were passed out with wires around each other's necks. The second picture is of them almost succeeding in a suicide attempt."

"They tried to hang themselves with wires?" I asked but it came out as barely a whisper.

"Yeah" he whispered.

_**This is disturbing. I can't believe he went through all of this, but how can their bruises be gone? They are too deep, too mortifying to just be gone. Their skins are too flawless.**_

"They can heal fast like demons, so their bruises are gone." I said out loud to answer my inner demons questions.

"They can heal fast but they can't heal self-inflected wounds." He clarified.

"But their wounds are gone from their bodies. Their skin is flawless." I told him.

"It's not that they heal them, it's that they just hide them. They make them invisible and undetectable."

I just couldn't talk anymore. The pictures were just unbearable, so I put them back in the box and then Ichigo put it back underneath the bed.

"Unfortunately, it gets worse." He whispered.

"How could it get worse than them trying to commit suicide?" I asked.

"A week later they did it."

"What do you mean?"

"They were dead." He said softly.

"That's impossible. They couldn't have died and still be walking around."

"They died. They were actually dead and it was my fault. I might as well have killed them myself."

I heard the guilt and remorse in his voice. He looked terrible and I saw something off in his eyes, like he wasn't there. It was as if he was reliving the experience all over again.

"It was a Monday, and Itachi was going into Sanasuke's room to wake him up, but he wasn't there. All that was on his bed was a note and all it said was to take care of Mr. Stuffems. He started freaking out, instantly he ran towards Haku's room but he found no one. A note on his bed saying Thank you for what you've done and that was it. After that, he called me, Deidara, and Naruto to help him and Sasuke look for them.

Itachi kept on saying that he couldn't sense them and so he had to call his dad for help. His dad, Fugaku, came within a few minutes of Itachi calling him. The search was getting easier with their father and by Friday, we found them, but it was too late. They were in a tomb that had a coffin that was designed for two, and they were holding on to each other like they haven't seen each other for years. They didn't hide their marks and they didn't even hide their scents. They were true to themselves."

He stopped so he could wipe his tears and he tried to stop shaking but he realized that he couldn't, so he continued.

"They weren't breathing and their hearts weren't beating and their bodies were cold... so cold. They were gone, too gone for us to do anything and so we just stood around them, not moving, barely wanting to breathe. I broke down first, saying that it was my fault, saying that I basically killed them. Deidara and Naruto were next and they were sitting next to me, trying to tell me that it wasn't my fault, but I wasn't listening.

Sasuke tried to tell me it wasn't my fault too, but Itachi and his dad said otherwise. They looked at me such hatred in their eyes and they kept saying that if I had never told them to take a break, that they would still be alive. I already knew that, and so I felt worse. Deidara tried to calm down Itachi as best as he could, but it didn't do much. He still hated me and it was when he was about to stab me, that their father stepped in. He got to his senses and he convinced Itachi that it wasn't my fault, after he convinced himself, that is.

After a few hours of us being in the tomb, his dad said that we should leave and he closed the coffin. When we were outside, I saw their father's boyfriend. He just took one look at us and he knew what happened. Fugaku's boyfriend then whispered something in his ears and handed him Mr. Stuffems, and Fugaku got this bright facial expression. He ran straight back into the tomb, and he opened the coffin. We ran back inside to see him with his hands over their bodies, with Mr. Stuffems in between them, and then they began to glow.

We all started in awe as Sanasuke and Haku began to move, and then they sat up. They were so confused and they weren't saying anything. I walked up to them, slowly, and I just broke down. I was telling them that I was sorry and that I didn't want them to be separated. They just stared at me and then Haku got out of the coffin to hug me. He told me that he was sorry and that he was being stupid and he wasn't thinking straight. Sanasuke said the same thing but to everyone else. Fugaku said that he wasn't needed and so he and his boyfriend left. After they were gone, Itachi told them that if they ever did that again, he was going to call Fugaku, so he could bring them back, and then he would kill them... slowly.

They were getting better and they were back together like nothing happened, which was good. I promised them that I wouldn't let that happen again and that I wouldn't let anyone stop them from being close. I believe that over time they won't need each other as much, but until then, I'll be with them, always."

He finished with a smile but in my mind, I was speechless. I was still very confused about the whole thing. How on earth is it possible for someone to be brought back to life? I mean, I can understand if they were on the brink of death, but they were dead, as in not breathing, heart stop and their bodies' cold. That just wasn't possible.

"Ichigo, that's not possible. No amount of magic, powers or tricks can bring people back from the dead. It's just too unrealistic to be true."

"I would be thinking the same thing if I were you, but you weren't there. You didn't see them dead one minute and then be brought back to life." He said with a few tears rolling down his face.

_**Why did you have to attract the one with the problems? Hojomaru, why did you have to fall for a real crazy person? **_

_Alright that's it! I can't take you anymore. Stop and I mean STOP with your comments. I HATE them. Just stop it. Stop calling him crazy. Address him by his name, PLEASE. After what you just heard, I can't believe you'd call him that._

_**Hojomaru I-**_

_I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anything you have to say anymore._

I was finished with him. I didn't know how long I'd be mad at him, but I knew he had crossed the line.

"Hey Hojomaru, if you want to know more about the incident, than maybe you should ask Sanasuke about it. He's sure to visit your room tonight anyway." Ichigo suggested.

"Yeah you're right, wait! How do you know he comes to my room at night?" I asked angrily because of my inner demon.

"Um... the brothers do that to all their boyfriends." He answered

"Hojomaru, are you alright?" he asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine" I lied.

He's not a demon, so he wouldn't understand that I was angry with my inner demon.

"I better go home." I told him as I was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah well see you tomorrow Hojomaru."

"See you... wait, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have those pictures?" I asked by the door.

"What pictures?"

"The pictures of Sanasuke and Haku"

"I don't hold them. Haku put them here so I could show you the extent of the damage I put them through."

"So was that the reason why you were staling downstairs?"

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Bye Ichigo." I said as I left and then I remembered something that I really needed to ask him, so I went back to his room.

"Ichigo, I need to ask you something and I need your answer to be the truth."

"Alright"

"Do you trust Haku?"

"Yes I do. I can trust him with anything, even with Sanasuke, because I know that they won't do anything. Hojomaru, I hope you trust Sanasuke because relationships are based on trust and if you don't have that, then it will be hard for the relationship to go anywhere. So do you trust him?"

I got all I needed from him, so I left, not answering his question, because honestly... I didn't know the answer. Oh boy, there are defiantly some things I need to figure out and I really needed to talk to Sanasuke and I knew I had to wait until he came to my house to talk to him.

I hope you liked this chapter and please review. Thank you very much Devil wingz and KuroKumo89 for reviewing. If anyone needs me to clarify anything just ask. This chapter might be confusing but I hope it isn't.


	18. Some more answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

Some more answers

As I was driving home, I kept on thinking about what Ichigo was saying to me. I thought about the situation involving Sanasuke and Haku and the pictures kept on popping up in my head. They both looked so different, completely different.

When I reached home, I said hello to Kinjin and I went up to my room. As soon as I entered my room and closed the door, someone knocked on it. I opened it to see that it was Inuyasha. He looked angry for some reason, and then I realized he looked like that nearly all the time.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" I said as I stepped aside so he could get in.

When he was all the way inside, I closed the door. He then hopped on my bed and I walked over to see him just looking at me.

"How do you stand him?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Haku"

"I have to; he's my boyfriend's best friend."

"And that's the thing too. I know you can't be that stupid to not be able to see that Sanasuke and Haku don't act like best friends. They act like they're together and they seem to want to be together. So how do you deal with them?"

"It's not easy, I'll tell you that."

"Do you trust Sanasuke?"

That single four worded question had some much meaning behind it. It was a question that I had no problem answering but when I was about to speak, no words came out of my mouth. What was so hard in saying yes? That's just the thing, nothing. Nothing was hard about that word, yet I couldn't say it.

"Did you hear me?"

I nodded my head, since my mouth didn't want to respond. Did I trust him? Yes I do trust him but why can't I say it. What if I didn't trust him? Would Ichigo's words be true?

"Since you can't answer that, let me ask another question. Do you trust Haku?"

"No"

I had no problem saying no to that question. So why did I have a problem saying yes to the other question?

"Hey you know what I noticed about your love square? It reminds me of my situation with Koga. He has Ayame yet still he wants Kagome. I tell him to back off and he doesn't. Ayame isn't doing anything for whatever reason. Your situation isn't so different. Haku is with Ichigo yet he still wants Sanasuke. Then again, you don't tell him to back off and Sanasuke doesn't seem to mind at all."

He was right about the situations being similar but they aren't the same. Koga wasn't Kagome's ex-boyfriend. They don't have history like how Sanasuke and Haku does. Ichigo and Ayame both don't do anything and I don't do anything either, mostly because I know they won't stop.

The whole Haku wanting Sanasuke doesn't sit too well with me. Is it that he wants him all to himself or is it that he just doesn't want me to have him?

"You trust Kagome right?" I asked him.

"Yes I do. She hasn't given me a reason not to. It's Koga I don't trust. He has given me plenty of reason not to trust him, well at least dealing with Kagome."

Sanasuke hasn't given me any reason to not trust him, so why can't I say that I do? Haku, now, has made damn sure I don't trust him around Sanasuke. Wait... that's right! I know I can trust Sanasuke around Haku because I know they won't do anything, like Ichigo said, and therefore I don't have to worry about Haku.

"I trust him." I stated proudly.

"He hasn't given you a reason not to. Well I should be heading to my room. I need to call Kagome." He said as he left.

"I trust him." I repeated to myself once I was alone.

"Who do you trust?" I heard Sesshomaru's voice ask me from my door way.

"Sanasuke"

"Oh so not to get you scared or anything, but what if Inutaisho was the one to hear you say that? Wouldn't he get suspicious about this boy you claim you can trust? Why do you need to trust some boy? He might ask himself then he's going to ask you about it. Hojomaru, you need to be careful around the house. You don't know who could be listening to you." He warned me as he closed the door and left.

"Maru-Maru!" I heard Sanasuke's voice calling me from outside.

I went over to see him on the ground looking up.

"Hey come do me a favor. Jump down here and take me up to your room."

I jumped down and I landed next to him and then I grabbed him and I jumped back into my room.

"So I heard you and Ichigo had an interesting chat today." He said once he and I were inside.

"Yeah..." I started to say but then I was looking at what he was wearing.

He had on a long sleeved shirt and long pants with some kind of spiked chocker around his neck.

"What's with the spiked choker?" I asked him.

"Don't ask." He said with a sigh as he made his way towards my bed.

"So did Haku tell you?" I asked him as I lied down next to him.

"Yeah he did and he told me why he told Ichigo to tell you."

"And that reason being..."

"Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't like me and Haku being so close?"

"I don't know. I didn't want you to hate me for getting jealous over your best friend. I try not to be, but it's hard. It's really, really hard."

"You have every right to be jealousy. I'm a bad boyfriend." He said softly.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. When you told me you were jealous at the beach, I didn't think on it too much. I just put it in a box in my mind marked 'he'll get over it in time'. Maru-Maru, you do trust me with Haku right?"

"Yeah but I don't trust him."

"You don't have to trust him; you can trust me to not do anything."

"I know."

"Good, so is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Yes, there is a lot of stuff I NEED to ask you."

"Alright, go ahead."

"How is it possible for you and Haku to have died and come back to life?"

He didn't answer right away, but then after a few minutes of thinking he finally answered.

"I can extract my powers from my body and put them into an object for safe keeping and that's what Haku and I did. We each put our powers into Mr. Stuffems and then we died in the coffin due to lack of air. My father then gave us back our powers and then he healed us. That was how we were able to come back because our bodies had our powers in them and so my father was able to heal us."

"That's freaky and weird"

"I agree completely."

"So that explains that. So... um, why are you and Haku so close?" I asked a little hesitant because I was scared that he might not want to answer.

"I first met Haku when I was about three, and he was on the verge of death. So I decided to help him and when I was trying to heal him, I ended up giving him half my powers instead. He ended up living with us and we just couldn't be apart. My power's urge to be whole, depended on us being close."

"So you and Haku share your powers and that's why you're so close?"

"Yep"

_There goes any chance of them separating._

"I'm mixed in with a bunch of freaks." I stated jokingly.

"Pretty much" he agreed.

We started to laugh and then that was when I felt it the hardest. We were being watched. I stopped laughing to look around my room but nothing was out of place. Sanasuke was looking at me worried but I shoved it off, I had to stay concentrated. I listened very carefully to my surrounding to hear Sanasuke's rapid heartbeats, him trying to calm down, the rain falling outside, and then that was when I heard it. Something or someone was outside my door and so I ran with lightning speed to my door and I swung it open to see nothing. No one was there spying on me, listening to my conversation with Sanasuke, but I did smell the faintest smell of food. For a split second, I wanted to see someone there, I wanted to be right. I wanted to know that my demon intuitions were correct, but I guess they weren't.

I closed my door and I went back to sit down on my bed next to Sanasuke.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just thought that someone was watching us."

"Well I wouldn't know for sure. My powers were stripped away from me." He said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to stay with you, even though it was for good reason, and so my god father stripped me of my powers. He stripped my brothers' own as well because they didn't tell him where I was."

"Oh is that the same guy that Haku was talking about on the phone this morning?"

"Yep"

"So he was tearing down the place looking for you?"

"Yep"

"He doesn't hurt you right? Because if he does, then you can tell me, you know that right?"

"Yes Maru-Maru, I know I can tell you if he's hurting me but he's not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

There was then a silence between us. No one spoke, yet I didn't mind it at all. I didn't feel like he was ignoring me and I felt like I could talk, but I just didn't feel the need to.

The silence lasted for about ten minutes, until there was a knock on my door. I looked at Sanasuke to see him trying to hide in my closet. I waited until he was properly inside to go answer the door. It was Kinjin with a plate of food.

"You seem to not want to come down to eat with your family again, so I brought up your food." He said as he gave me my food.

"Thank you Kinjin."

"You're welcome Hojomaru." He said as he was walking away.

Then I had just remembered the food that I smelled in the hallway when I thought that someone was spying on us.

I then called him back.

"Yes?" he said as soon as he was back in front of me.

"Were you here before with food?" I asked him.

"No." he stated, but I noticed that just before he answered, he glanced down at his feet and then back into my eyes as if he didn't do anything.

That means he's lying.

"Alright, well it must have been my imagination. Well I'll see you later." I said as I closed my door and walked over to my bed.

Sanasuke then chose to come out of the closet and then I started to laugh as I watched him walk over to me.

"What?" he asked with a blush.

"You came out of the closet." I said as I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"Oh Maru-Maru" He said but he himself couldn't help but laugh.

We laughed and then I remembered my food, so I stopped to eat. I looked at Sanasuke to see him just watching me, but I kept on eating. It didn't bother me that he was just watching me eat. I didn't feel guilty or uncomfortable that I was eating and he wasn't. I actually have gotten used to seeing him not eat but every once in a while, I'll give him a nudge to see him eat and he'll do it to make me happy. After I was finished, I put my plate on my desk and I lied down in bed with Sanasuke.

"There's something I don't like about Kinjin. I sensed that he was lying to you."

"Yeah he was."

"So does that mean that he was spying on us?"

"I don't know. He might of and then there is a possibly that he came up here with food and then he forgot something and so he went back down stairs."

"Yeah, that's true, but my gut tells me that he was spying."

He said as he snuggled closer to me and then we switched to an even more serious matter.

"So have you given any thought to telling your father that you like boys?" he asked me.

"No not really. I mean... I have but I just dismiss them because I don't feel like I need to tell him anything anytime soon."

"That's fine." He said as he snuggled.

"So I'm assuming that you didn't really need to 'come out' to your dad, right?"

"You are correct. I didn't need to."

"I wonder how I'm going to tell my father when the time comes."

"Hey Maru-Maru, don't start getting all nervous, relax and chill out. So are there any more questions you want me to answer?"

I thought for a few seconds about anything I needed, and only one thing kept on popping in my head. When is he going to stop being so dependent on Haku? I know that they need to be with each other, so was it even possible for them to be separated? I didn't want to ask him that because I don't know how he'll react. He might get mad and leave or he might get sad and leave. Each result ends with him leaving and I don't want him to leave.

"Nope"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I wanted to know really badly, so then I decided that I'll ask in a different way.

"So is it possible for you and Haku to be separate?"

"Yes of course Maru-Maru, I know you see that Haku isn't here with us." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Not exactly what I meant. Is it possible for you and Haku to be separate for long periods of time, as in for instance a few days' maybe even a few weeks?"

"I don't know. We haven't been apart for more than a day."

"Don't you think you should get more prepared? I mean you and Haku won't be together forever right?"

"How do you know that? Why should I prepare for something that I know will never happen? Haku and I will always be together and that's that!" he said as he got up from the bed.

"You need to get realistic, Sanasuke!" I said as I was standing next to him.

He didn't look at me and he didn't want to speak. He was done listening and I was done talking. He then took out his phone and he started to dial to someone.

"You don't have to go. I'm sorry. I'll drop it. I just don't want you to go." I said to him.

_I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid! Why did I have to open my big mouth? I'm such an idiot. _

He was still not looking at me and he just continued to call someone.

"I'm finish, just come for me... No I'm not mad just get over here!" he screamed at the phone then he hung up.

"Look Sanasuke, I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know. I just need to get home, it's getting late." He told me as he started pacing around the room.

After a few minutes of him pacing around the room, his cell phone started to ring. He then answered it and then he closed it again. He finally looked at me. He looked like he wanted to say something but I guessed that his pride got in the way.

"Can you please take me outside?" he asked with a sigh.

"Of course"

I took hold of him and I led him towards the window. I took a deep breath and jumped down to land on the wet ground softly. I then ran towards the gate and I jumped over it to see his brothers waiting by a car. They didn't look too happy and they each had on the same spiked collar as Sanasuke.

"I'm fine." Sanasuke told them as he walked over to the car.

I then noticed that Haku was crying and Itachi and Sasuke were trying to calm him down.

"See you tomorrow, Hojomaru" Sanasuke said as he and his brothers got in the car and they drove away.

I was left there to look after the car. After a while of standing outside in the cold, I went back up to my room and I stripped down to my boxers and I went to bed.

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review. Why was Haku crying? You'll find out next chapter.**


	19. Consolation Prize

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others. Also, it only dawned on me recently, that I only say that I don't own Inuyasha, but unfortunately, I don't Naruto or Bleach.

Note: That I changed the POV.

Consolation Prize

**Ichigo's POV**

When Hojomaru left my room, I walked over towards my dressing counter. I picked up a picture that showed me and Haku in the park. He was hugging me, with this big goofy grin on his face. I looked at the back to see his and my signature on it.

A point in our relationship where we were happy and when there were no complications. Sure this was a time when Haku was still with Sanasuke and I was just his secret, but we were happy. At least I knew that he loved me so much to be willing to cheat on his boyfriend with but know it's different.

I'm not so sure anymore wither or not he loves me the same way anymore. Yeah, he says he loves me all the time, but he loves Sanasuke more. It's always been that way and I've gotten used to it, but I guess everyone truly has their breaking point. I don't think I can take it anymore. I can't take the touching, the holding his hands, all the hugging, I just can't take it. I have had enough, he needs to choose or else we can't be together anymore.

It was then that I started to cry. I truly had enough of this.

"Ichigo!" I heard my dad shout from downstairs.

I wiped my tears and I went downstairs to see Haku standing with my dad in the kitchen. He had on this spiked caller and he had on long black pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Hey" he said to me.

"Hey" I said back as I was telling him to come up to my room.

"Haku, I don't want you up there too long. It's a school night." My father told him.

"Alright" Haku said.

We got to my room and I closed the door behind us. I stayed by the door longer than I should have while he sat down on the bed.

"Are you O.K?" he asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied.

That is one of the biggest lies almost everyone says. Saying 'I'm fine' when there really not. Saying 'I'm fine' when they really mean the opposite. I said I was fine, when I knew I wasn't. I said I was fine, when really, I was just hurting inside.

I wanted to just tell that I wasn't fine, but I didn't. I didn't tell him the truth. I chose to lie to him.

"So why didn't you just come to my room like always?" I asked him so I could keep my mind occupied to something else.

"I couldn't, I don't have my powers. My god father stripped them away from me and my brothers."

"How can he do that?"

"This spiked collar can block my powers."

"Oh"

"I could tell that something is on your mind. Ichigo, you can tell me." He said to me.

I was put back into that situation with my head. I couldn't tell him what I really needed to tell him. It was just too hard and I didn't want to see the finally outcome of it. What if I break up with him, and somehow Sanasuke and Hojomaru weren't together anymore, nothing would stop him and Sanasuke from getting together? What if they realize that they really do belong together and they get back together? That would be devastating, but also it would make me selfish on my part. He deserves to be happy, even if that means he's happy with someone else.

"Haku... you deserve to be happy." I told him.

"What do you mean? I am happy."

"No, you're comfortable. I want you to be happy, even if that means I have to let you go." I told him as tears were streaming down my face.

I didn't care so I didn't wipe them away. Haku then walked up to me and he tried to hug me but I pushed him away. He wasn't going to let that one slid, so he tried again, but I pushed him away. He then backed off, but he stood next to me.

"Ichigo, I don't understand. What's wrong? What did I do?" he asked me franticly.

"I don't want to burden you anymore. I see the looks you give Sanasuke, looks that mean so much more than what they're supposed to mean. I know that you and Sanasuke need to be close, I know that, but I can't take it anymore Haku. I love you and I don't want to be selfish and hinder you from your happiness so that's why I'm... letting you go." I told him.

If only he knew how hard that was to say.

He didn't speak. He just stood there and I was wondering if he even heard me. I saw the tears welling up in his eyes, but they didn't fall. He then blinked them away.

"Ichigo... I'll stop. I'll stop being so close to Sanasuke. I-I just don't want you to break up with me. Please Ichigo, I'll stop." He pleaded with me.

I looked into his eyes to see that he really didn't want this to happen, but I didn't budge. It took me everything on my power to not say alright, but I stood firm. I knew that if I just give in, that it would eventually start up again. I don't want to be a consolation prize.

"Haku, we need this. I don't want to be a consolation prize. I have had enough of this. I don't want to have to wake up every morning to remember that my boyfriend may love me, but he loves someone else more. I don't want to be that guy anymore."

"Ichigo-"

"Haku, don't! I don't need to hear it." I interrupted him.

"You know what's funny? I keep dreaming about us getting married and we're saying our vows, but when it comes the time to ask if anyone objects, Sanasuke does it. He confesses his love for you and then you just runaway with him, leaving me all alone. Sometimes that's how I feel every day." I told him.

He then finally shed those tears of his. He was looking at me and I just turned away. I couldn't stand to see him cry and I wanted to hug him, like how he tried to hug me, but I refused to. If I did, I would have instantly taken back everything I said just to see him happy again.

"So are we really over?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Are we permanently over?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's up to you. It's a decision like a flip of a coin. You either realize that you love Sanasuke and you convince him to break up with Hojomaru or you can realize that you don't feel the love that you thought you felt for him and you come back to me, feeling like a fool, but I don't see that one happening." I told him as I walked over to my bed to lie on it.

I felt awful. I had this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if I was going to be sick, yet nothing happened. I never felt this way after a break up, never. So why did I feel so miserable? I have broken up with people before. It's not that hard, or at least, it's not supposed to be, for me anyway.

I didn't want to look at him. I could just feel the sadness and anger radiating off of him. He must hate me. I'd hate me too if I broke up with me, but despite my feelings, I looked. I was right. He did look angry and yet sad at the same time. He was glaring, yet tears were threating to spill out. His lips were quivering and his hands were bald up into a fist. I just wanted to go over to him and hold him, but I chose not to, so I turned away.

"You should leave." I told him with my back turned to him.

"Fine" he whispered while leaving but before he left he whispered 'I love you' to me and then he vanished, closing the door behind him.

When he left, I instantly regretted breaking up with him. I waited for a few minutes, thinking that he'll come back, but he didn't. After a few more minutes, I heard a knock on my door. My heart started to race as a told the person to come in, hoping that it was Haku.

The door opened to reveal my father. He had this concerned look on his face the second he saw me.

"What happened in here? I just saw Haku run out the door with tears running down his face." He asked and then he sat down next to me.

"I broke up with him." I answered.

"Finally" he stated as he let out a breath.

"Dad!" I shouted after him as lightly I hit him on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just that kid wasn't good for you anyway. He and his family is bad news. I didn't want you hanging with him in the first place." He confessed.

"Dad, there is nothing wrong with him and his family." I told him.

"Oh yeah, then why did you break up with him?"

"I wanted him to be happy."

"With how?" he asked with such pride.

"Sanasuke" I grumbled under my breath.

He knew that was my answer and that's why he sounded so proud. Sanasuke, I wanted him to be happy with Sanasuke, but since that was 'Kind of' his brother, that was the problem.

"Look dad, I love him and that's why I broke up with him." I told him as I got up off my bed and walked over to my door and opened it, indicating that it was time for him to leave.

I didn't notice that I was crying until my dad came over and wiped them away.

"Ichigo, you're my son and I love you and I want you to be happy. Do you want him to love you more than he loves Sanasuke?"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Then he will, in time. This is just another mild stone in your relationship. When you really love someone, you are willing to let them go, and when they come back, than that's true love. Cause true love is always worth the wait." My dad told me as he left.

I stayed by the door to make sure that my dad had left and then I went into my room and closed the door. I grabbed a jacket from my closet and I snuck outside through my window. I jumped down two stories to discover that the grass was wet.

"When did it rain?" I asked myself out loud.

I did get a little distracted by this discovery, but then I got back on track. I ran a few blocks away, in search of someone who, at the time, had something I desperately needed. After a few minutes of searching, I found him all dressed in black. I walked up to him and I looked directly in his eyes.

"I know I promised that I wouldn't come by you anymore, but times have just recently changed. I need some." I told him.

"Oh Ichigo..." he whispered with disappointment in his voice.

"No! Don't go 'Oh Ichigo' on me. I need some and I only trust you. You know if you don't give me, I'm going to someone who will." I told him.

He looked at with his dark brown eyes and he just sighed.

"Fine, but try not to make this a habit." He said to me as he gave me my desired item, a syringe with heroin in it.

I gave him the money for it and I was on my way back home. Once safe in my room, after making sure that my dad didn't notice I was gone, I looked at the syringe. It had this light brown color to it and I was staring at it, I just got the shivers that ran down my spine. I remembered the times I used heroin and how it made me feel.

Oh how I would crave for it all the time, but that was before I met Haku. He was the reason why I stop cold turkey and why I stop selling all together, but it's different now. I didn't have him anymore, which meant freedom to use and to get the rush that I truly missed.

I put the syringe near my vain and suddenly all my memories of me and Haku were popping up in my head. Him smiling and laughing with me, but those times were over. The memories of him and I were replaced with memories of him smiling and laughing with Sanasuke. As soon as I saw them, I started to shoot and all my memories began to fade.

"This is only for a while. I will stop using as soon as I have Haku all to myself." I remembered saying before the world around me seemed to disappear as I floated pass cloud 9 and into the world of pure and unimaginable blissfulness.

I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I really had to do a lot of research for this chapter, so that's why it took so long, but most of the time was wasted on researching the wrong drug, OPPS! Anyway, I am so thankful with Devil wingz for reviewing!


	20. Dealing with things I can't stop

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto or Zatch Bell but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

Dealing with things I can't stop

The first thing that came to my mind when I woke up was that terrible feeling that Sanasuke hated me. I don't think I could deal with him hating me. I just couldn't.

The fight Sanasuke and I had last night, could it have broken us? Could this day be the very end? Will I wake up tomorrow knowing that I don't have Sanasuke anymore? Well, I don't want today to be my last day with him. I'll fight my very own feelings for him. I'll do anything to keep him with me, anything. Even if that means, I'll have to see him with Haku way more than they should. I'll do it, or at least, try my very best.

So, with new and positive thoughts, I got ready for school. As soon as I was finished out the shower, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, expecting Kinjin, but instead I was face to face with a fully dressed Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I asked being very confused at the fact that he would ask me such a question.

"Well it's time to go to school and I didn't see you eating breakfast or outside waiting." He replied.

"Oh" I whispered.

"I must have over slept." I said with a very awkward and nervous laugh.

I never over slept, never, but yet there I was, not dressed and wrapped in a towel.

"Our staff is getting quit lazy, isn't Kinjin supposed to wake you?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm sure he's just busy."

"He's not supposed to be busy doing other stuff if he hasn't woken you up yet. Anyways, Hojomaru, you never over sleep. Is something bothering you?" he asked with as much concern as he would allow himself to show to me.

"No" I simply said, hopping that he would drop the subject.

"You are one of the worst liars I know, but since you won't tell, I'll respect your wishes. I just hope Sanasuke hasn't messed anything up, or else I'll have to mess **him** up. Do I have to mess him up?" Sesshomaru asked while looking at me very closely.

"No" I whispered with my head down, not wanting to look into his intense gaze.

I heard him sigh and he put his arms around me. That was when I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blink them away. In all honesty, I didn't know how serious the fight actually was. For all I knew, Sanasuke could have seen it as a little tiff, a small bump in our relationship road and nothing more. So, in realty, I was overreacting, which means I had no real reason to cry. Sesshomaru then let me go, since he had seen that I had calmed down.

"You should get dressed" he told me and I nodded.

After a short glance in my direction, he walked off and I finished getting ready for school. I went down stairs in the kitchen to see that Sesshomaru was sipping a cup of tea.

"You don't have time to eat breakfast, so I had the chief make some chocolate tea." He said as he handed me a cup.

It was very deliciously, but I couldn't waste time on trying to enjoy it since I was already late for school. When we got outside, I noticed that Inuyasha was in Sesshomaru's back seat. I was really surprised to see that he was still here and even more surprised that he was waiting in Sesshomaru's car.

"He wanted to wait for you." Sesshomaru told me while we were nearing the car.

"Big bro, how are you?" Inuyasha asked me as soon as Sesshomaru and I got in the car.

"Fine" I replied.

"You're lying" Inuyasha pointed out.

_Am I that bad? Why can't I lie good to them?_

"You being unhappy, that's Sanasuke's fault right?" he asked.

_I don't like my brothers anymore._

"Why would it be his fault?"

"Well I heard you arguing with Sanasuke last night. It didn't last long, but it was still an argument nonetheless." Inuyasha told me.

_Oh fuck! On no! I just cursed. I'm in so much trouble, wait! This is my mind. I can curse in here anytime I want. Fuck and shit and everything else! Oh man, stupid conscience. Now I feel so guilty, even in my own mind! Life isn't fair-_

"Hojomaru!" I heard someone shout out my name very loudly.

I looked around to see my brothers looking at me very strange.

"What?" I asked, while blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you alright? I have been calling your name for the last five minutes. What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked very frustrated.

_Was I cursing in my mind that much?_

"I'm fine, I just got lost in my mind." I told them while laughing very nervously.

"So, what were you and Sanasuke arguing about last night?" Inuyasha asked.

"We weren't arguing and mind your own damn business." I said feeling rather angry.

"Well I see that he sure has had quite a bad influence on you." Sesshomaru mumbled

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I snapped at him.

"I don't want to get in an argument with you Hojomaru." He claimed.

"Fine then, don't" I mumbled, relieved that the conversation was over.

It was starting to seem like I was getting into 'sort of' arguments a lot. I sort of argued with Sanasuke the night before and right then and there in my brother's car, I was sort of arguing with each of them.

None of us said anything for the rest to of the drive to school and I could just feel the tension between me and Sesshomaru.

"Finally, I don't think I have ever wanted to go to school so badly. We should have a family meeting about this." Inuyasha suggested jokingly as he got out of the car once Sesshomaru parked.

Sesshomaru and I both sat in the car, just thinking. I wasn't sure what he was thinking about at the time for sure, but it couldn't have been too far from what I was thinking. I wanted to lessen the slight tension that was between us because of our 'disagreement' earlier, but I knew I had to apologize to him and for some reason, I didn't want to.

Why should I? He was the one that said that Sanasuke was a bad influence on, which is not true. I don't have to apologize to him. He was at fault here, not me. He was the one that got me angry in the first place, so he should be the one to apologize to me, not the other way around, but I knew that was futile. He wasn't the type of person to just give a real apology, even if it was to me.

"Well this was fun." I said sarcastically and then I left, leaving him in the car without a glance back.

_So much for thinking that I was the exception... for anything_

I was on my way towards the front of the school and then I tried to see if I could sense Sanasuke, but I couldn't. It was mostly times like these that I defiantly regretted not using my demon powers when I was younger.

"If you don't use it, you're defiantly going to lose it." I sighed.

"Did you lose something?" I heard someone ask me from behind.

I turned around, hoping that it was Sanasuke, but instead I was face to face with Deidara.

"Oh, what's wrong? You look disappointed to see me." He said with a smirk that told me he knew why I was disappointed.

"I'm not disappointed." I tried to lie.

"You are such liar. Anyway, what did you lose?"

"I didn't lose anything. I was just stating that if you don't use something you have, then you're going to lose it." I clarified.

"I am assuming it's your demon powers you are referring to, right?"

I nodded.

"Why don't you use them? Your brothers use them all the time."

"Yeah I know they do, but when I use it, I feel guilty and so I don't use them often."

"Why do you feel guilty? Being a demon is great. It comes with a lot of privileges."

"And that's why I don't use them. The privileges we get. I already feel terrible that I'm rich, and since I'm a demon, I have to feel terrible because I can do certain stuff that others can't. I hate feeling like I'm better than someone else."

"Hojomaru... whoa. That's a lot of guilt you're putting yourself through. You need to get rid of them, because sooner or later, those guilty feelings will eat you alive and leave you depressed." Deidara laid his wisdom on me and then the bell rang, signaling time for school to start.

"Thanks for the advice." I told him.

"Anytime Hojomaru"

"Alright... wait Deidara!" I called him back.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen them?" I asked him, knowing very well who 'them' are.

"No I haven't seen them, but I won't worry. They're probably just running late today considering their circumstances." He informed me and then he went to class.

_Circumstances? What circumstances were they going through?_

I was wondering that question all the way to class and then I got inside to see that no one was there. Sanasuke and I were always the first ones to arrive and it felt so empty since he wasn't there besides me. I just hoped he'd come soon, because, to be honest, Naraku, Zatch and Tammy freak me out.

Naraku mostly because of the way he looks at people. Zatch because he and Sanasuke used to be together and I sometimes feel like I stole Sanasuke from him, so that would mean the he hates me and most likely will want me miserable. Tammy because of all the hatred she has inside of her from her brother's disappearance.

I took my seat and waited for the other students to arrive. Usually, it was around this time that Sanasuke and I would be talking and having a good time with each other until everyone came inside, but today, I had no one to talk to and I was dreading the time when the 'Trio of evil' came inside.

It took everyone at least a good ten minutes to come and I was so relived. I was so board out of my mind that I thought I would go insane without people, but that happiness I got from finally seeing people all went downhill the second I saw them.

All three of them took their seats and they just looked back at me and then to the empty seat beside me. Tammy and Zatch eventually looked away when Mr. Flea walked in, but Naraku held that intense gaze at me. I tried to glare at him, but that didn't work. I knew it wouldn't. I couldn't give a scary glare to save my own life.

I sometimes wished I had Sesshomaru's glare, at least if I had it, then I would be able to scare Naraku away, but instead he started to laugh.

"Naraku, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention to me instead of Mr. Takahashi" Mr. Flea said to Naraku and then Naraku turned around to face the teacher.

I breathe out a sigh of relief once he turned around. I looked over to the empty seat next to me, almost expecting to see Sanasuke, but I just saw the empty seat and then I started to get this empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt lonely without him and it only got worst as the period dragged on.

Finally, the bell rang and I was off to my next class and I was so happy to Sango's smiling face. Her friendly presence should definitely make me feel less lonely, but unfortunately it didn't. I was stuck in that class feeling miserable as ever.

Sango asked if I was alright, and I would tell her I wasn't and that was the only answer I gave her. She obviously understood that it was the fact that Sanasuke wasn't here that had me so down, so she didn't ask me anything after that.

After class, Sango and I went straight towards our table. We were the first ones there and we got our food rather quickly. Then over a period of two-three minutes, our friends started to arrive with their food. The Uchiha brothers of course weren't there and surprisingly enough, no sign of Ichigo either.

Again, just looking at the vacant space to my right was enough to get me feeling sad and lonely. I looked down at my food and I didn't have an appetite despite the empty feeling in my stomach, so I just pushed it a side and rested my head on the table.

After a few seconds, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see that it was Deidara and Naruto. I gave them a 'what do you want?' look and they told me to follow them. I sighed a little out of annoyance, mostly because I didn't to be bothered, but I followed them anyway. They lead me up to the roof and I was instantly overwhelmed with joy and happiness when I was Sanasuke leaning against one of the railings that separated the school building and the open air.

I barely registered that his brothers were with him too and so I ran across the roof and I basically smothered him with lots of hugs and kisses and telling him how much I missed him. I reminded myself of a puppy that would jump up and down as soon as their owner got home from a long day at work or school.

"Maru-Maru... I'm in pain." I heard Sanasuke say.

I quickly let go of him to see that he was squeezing his eyes shut in pain. I was so scared that I may have hugged him too tight.

"I am so sorry. I got so excited seeing you that I just got out of control" I told him, basically freaking out.

"It's not your fault at all." Sanasuke reassured me once he had his opened his eyes.

I calmed down after a while and then I took a good look at him. He had on a black jacket over his uniform, the spick choker that took away his powers and a black cap.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I said to him, feeling guilty.

"Don't be Maru-Maru. I'm actually relieved to know that you're happy to see me. I was worried that you might have not wanted to see me, because of last night, but I'm glad now." He said as he leaned into me with his head pressed against my chest.

I felt him tense when I wrapped my arms around him, but after a few seconds, he loosened up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered getting out of my grasp and looking at me.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For what I said last night, about me and Haku never having to leave each other's side, that was stupid." He apologized. "I forgive you and I'm sorry too." I told him.

"I can't predict the future, I haven't mastered that yet, and since I can't, I shouldn't have said that Haku and I will always be together. I don't know for sure, but I should get prepared for something that is a possibility. Right now, since I don't have my powers, I'm not as drawn to Haku as I normally would be, so he and I are taking a well-deserved break from each other." He told me.

"Really?" I asked, almost too shocked to say anything else.

"Yeah and besides, he's getting on my nerves. He kicked me out of my own room last night and so I had to sleep in Itachi's room." He complained a little with a cute pout.

"Why did he kick you out?" I asked very curiously.

"Oh that's right! You don't know." He said once he stopped pouting.

"I don't know what? What don't I know?" I asked him anxiously and nervous.

"Ichigo broke up with him last night."

As soon as I processed those words correctly, my vision started to get a little funny. For about a minute, the world around me started to move in slow motion. I saw Sanasuke's lips moving but I didn't hear anything and he was even waking his hand in my face, but still, I gave him no response.

That was shocking and disturbing news to hear. I was just over there and Ichigo and I were talking and crying together over our boyfriends' past, and now, his relationship with Haku is over.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I just asked you if you were alright. You had me worried. I thought you were getting a heart attack."

"What?" I asked, still trying to see if I heard him correctly.

"I think you need to sit down Maru-Maru, mostly because you look like you're about to fall over." He mentioned to me and he helped me to the floor.

"Are you listening?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So this is what happened. It was after you left, of course, and Haku went over to see Ichigo. Now apparently, Haku told me that he was there at least a good two or three minutes and all of a sudden Ichigo started to break up with. He was saying stuff like how he wants Haku to be happy and that he would be happy with me and blah blah blah to the rest." Sanasuke explained.

After he was finished explaining, I couldn't help that feeling that maybe Ichigo's right. What if Haku would be happier with Sanasuke and vice versa? I could see where Ichigo's coming from, but would I be able to let him go?

"Would you be happier with him?" I asked him.

_Of course you would be. You're always happy around him. You'd be even happier if you were with him._

"No"

"What?"

"I won't be happy if I was with him again. There was always something lacking in our relationship. I can't exactly place my finger on it, but I know it was there and I also know it will never be." He said with a sigh.

"You sound disappointed." I pointed out.

"I'm not disappointed. It's just that sometimes I would look at him and Ichigo and get angry 'cause I was never able to make him happy, the way Ichigo made him happy." He confessed.

"You make me happy." I told him.

"I do?" he said with a voice that was filled with disbelief.

"Yes you do."

"Do I make you happy all the time?"

"No" I answered honestly. "But you make me happy 99.9 percent of the time."

"I can live with that, but I must warn you, that percentage may drop soon and it probably won't get that high after it drops." He warned me.

"Why is it going to drop?" I asked him nervously.

"It's the same reason why it's not 100 percent."

"So when is soon?"

"Real soon, but not for a couple of days." He admitted.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Are you planning it, or is it Haku?"

"Me"

"So you're planning something that you know that I'm not going to like, and yet you're still going to pursue it?"

"Yeah" He whispered.

"Can I stop whatever it is that you're planning?"

"Sure you can, but I hope that you won't."

"Why?"

"Because what I'm planning is going to make everything better."

"Define everything."

"Well, there's you and me and Haku and Ichigo as well. I just need you to trust me that the outcome in my head goes right and that there will be no miss haps."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"I'm not going to think about that at all."

"You need to."

"Why?"

"Because you need to know every outcome that might happen, so you'll know what you might lose."

"What I might lose? Are you telling me that I might lose you?"

"I don't know what you'll lose Sanasuke, but if you say that whatever it is that you're planning will make everything better, so I won't stop you." I told him.

"Thanks"

I nodded my head and then I got up and helped Sanasuke up as well. I was a little mad, to be honest. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't be? My boyfriend just told me that he was planning something that I wasn't going to like and yet he still wants to do it. I wouldn't try and stop him if he truly thinks it's for the best, but if it's dangerous, then I will have to intervene.

"This thing you're planning, it's not dangerous is it?" I asked him a little frightful of his answer.

"No"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes know quit worrying. It will be fine and no one is going to get physically hurt, at least I hope."

"Sanasuke-"

"You are late for class now go" Sanasuke said quickly, completely cutting me off.

"Huh?" I asked, but then I felt these arms around my wrist pulling me leading me away from Sanasuke.

I looked at the person to see that it was Deidara. I was about to tell him let go of me but he started to talk.

"Hojomaru, we are so late for class." He informed me, as he rushed us off the roof.

"Bye Maru-Maru!" I heard Sanasuke shouting, but I didn't get to tell him bye, since I was already inside the school building.

"They aren't coming to class?" I asked Deidara.

"Nope. They only came to see us." He told me.

"Then why were they in their uniforms?"

"To get on school grounds but they are on their way home as we speak."

"Doesn't that just make you feel special, them coming all the way here just to see us?"

"I guess" I whispered a little unhappy.

"Oh cheer up Mr. Down and gloomy, you'll probably see him later today." Naruto tried to cheer me up as he had this big goofy happy smile plastered on his face.

With all his positive energy, I tried to get happy but I felt very sad. I wouldn't see Sanasuke for another three hours plus the time it would take him to get to my house, if he comes at all. I hated this feeling, almost like half of was leaving with him.

I groaned in frustration once we found ourselves in the gym and in front of Totosai but he wasn't happy.

"Well, well, well look at what the little birdy dropped in front of me? A doggy with a sad expression and a fox that looks a bit too happy for my liking. What does each of you have to say for yourselves? And where is youngling and his brothers?" he asked with a stern look on his face meaning that he wanted the truth.

If we told him the truth, then that would mean that he would know that Sanasuke and his brothers are skipping school and that would be bad.

"The brothers aren't feeling well so they didn't come to school today." I told him honestly.

They didn't come to any of their classes and so I wasn't lying.

"And the reason why we are late is because we didn't hear the bell ring." Naruto explained.

"Why?"

"Because we were busy." Deidara said.

"Doing what?"

It's time to end the interrogation.

"We were talking with them through our phones, telling them what they were missing in class and by the time we were finished explaining to them, we were already late for class."

"I see... well go on the bleachers and sit down quietly. Children now-a-days, all of them are full of lies." He began to rant as we were heading towards the bleacher that was occupied by our friends, minus the Uchiha brothers and Ichigo, of course.

"So that went well, considering the fact that he knew we were lying to his face." I sighed.

"True" They both agreed.

"So where did you three run off to during lunch?" Rin asked us.

"To the roof." I answered.

"They're skipping school aren't they?" Sango asked.

"No, they're just taking a well-deserved break from school and besides, who in their right mind would leave a depressed Haku home alone for a long period of time? No one, that's who." Deidara told them.

_"__Oh yeah, that's right. I still can't believe Ichigo broke up with Haku." Kagome admitted._

_"__I can. Haku hasn't gotten over Sanasuke and Ichigo finally gets fed up with it. All I want to know is how Haku and Ichigo are going to get back together." Miroku explained._

_"__Do you really think they're going to get back together?" Rin asked._

_"__Of course they will, and I have so much faith in them getting together that I am willing to put money on that." Miroku said confidently._

_"__Oh really? Then I bet you that they won't." Koga said._

_"__Fine then, how much?" Miroku asked._

_"__A dollar a day sounds good to me." _

_"__You're on!" Miroku told him and then they shook their hands to seal the deal._

_"__There obviously has to be a time limit you morons." Inuyasha informed them._

_"__Considering the circumstances of them having some major issues, I'll say... until New Year's." Miroku assessed._

_"__That's fine by me!"_

_"__I'm in!" Rin said with so much excitement._

_"__Rin!" I said shocked out of my mind._

_"__What? I can't wait to see them together." _

_"__Me too!" I heard Sango, Kagome and Ayame say beside Rin._

_"__Can I put an end to this?" I asked._

_"__No" I heard Inuyasha say._

___I sighed in pure annoyance as I listened to them make their bets and how much they expect to get once it's over._

_"__Dealing with annoyance is annoying." I whispered to myself._

___I looked at my friends to see them smiling and laughing and then I got that empty feeling again. The part of me that Sanasuke had in his possession defiantly had my joy in it._

___I closed my eyes so that I could drown out all the noise around me and all of my thoughts were filled with Sanasuke. I missed him. I missed his smile, his laugh, his everything, especially his cheeks when he blushes._

___I accidently laughed out loud at the thought of him blushing and trying to hide it, and then I instantly shot open my eyes as soon as I heard Sesshomaru calling my name._

_"__Are you o.k.?" Rin asked_

___Immediately, I started to blush in embarrassment._

_"__What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked._

___I was still too embarrassed to answer, and when everyone was waiting for my answer, the bell rang._

_"__Don't want to be late for Calculus!" I told them as I ran towards my fourth period class, alone._

_Saved by the bell _

___I changed up the summary a bit, just so it can fit the story more. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am so thankful for Devil wingz for reviewing! I'm sorry for the VERY late update, but I hope everyone enjoy the chapter. _


	21. Late night worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto or Zatch Bell but I do own Sanasuke and Hojomaru and some others.

I am so very, very sorry about not updating in so long. I think it's been about a few months. I am terribly sorry about that. I really hope I can get my reader and faithful reviewer back and also to get some more. Thank you so much Devil wingz for always reviewing and I appreciate every one of them. I actually feel like crying right now. Anyway, I'll stop for now so that you guys can read this chapter that I hope will be to your liking. I actually had to read over this story to know my own characters. Isn't that sad. SORRY ITS SO LONG!

Late night worries

Fourth period was uneventful and I was glad when that final bell rang. I walked over to my locker to see that it was empty. This is one of the first times that I have gone to my locker since I came here. I didn't need it, until today.

I had to put away all my text books because for the first time, none of my teachers gave me homework. It's strange, as though they didn't want to give homework because of Sanasuke's absence. That was the only thing that wasn't normal, him not being here.

Once I was finished, I just decided to head home, but then I remembered that I had ridden with Sesshomaru and that we had a slight conflict that morning. I sighed again for the millionth time that day in frustration. I honestly didn't want to apologize to him, but I knew if we were ever going to get pass this, I was going to have to be the bigger person.

I found him and Inuyasha talking to Rin and Kagome. I just walked up to them and told Rin and Kagome 'good bye' and I was on my way towards Sesshomaru's car.

I was starting to feel too trapped with them. I had to wait on them to finish talking, so that I could go home, but I hated waiting. I wasn't in the mood to wait at all, so I left the car and headed off the school premises.

I wondered for a bit until I found myself at that cute ice cream shop that Sanasuke and I had our 'first date'. I just sat at one of the booths in silence, and since I didn't have any money on me, I ordered nothing.

After a few minutes had passed, I texted Inuyasha and said that I was alright and that to not come looking for me.

I waited for his reply and he said alright and that he and Sesshomaru were on their way home.

I was starting to get hungry and then I remembered that I didn't eat lunch. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"I'm so hungry." I whispered.

I then started to hear the heels on the floor coming closer to me. I opened my eyes to see that it was that girl who worked here and she was walking towards me with a drink in her hand.

Once she reached me, she offered the drink but I refused, saying that I didn't have any money.

"It's on the house." She said.

I looked at her suspiciously. Why would she just offer me a free drink? For all I know, it could have had poison in it. Seeing that my mother was poisoned, I didn't want to take any chances.

"Is it poisoned?" I asked her.

"No, it's not."

"Then you drink it." I told her and I hoped she got the message that I didn't want her talking.

"Fine then, don't drink it. That's the last time I try to offer someone a drink." She said as she walked away from me and back behind the counter.

It took me a while, and a lot of guilt, to walk over to her, but I did. I felt bad that I snapped at her. It's not like she did anything wrong to me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright. Everyone has bad days." She forgave me.

"Yeah, I know." I said and we both laughed.

After our little laughing fit was over, I got a big dose of reality. How on earth was I getting home? I had no car or money.

I am such an idiot!

I smacked my palm against my forehead in anger.

"What's wrong with you?" the girl asked.

"I just remembered that I don't have a way to get home." I told her.

"You can always ask Itachi and Sasuke to take you home." She suggested.

I was confused and when she pointed to the door, I looked behind me to see Itachi and Sasuke coming towards the shop. As soon as I spotted them, my heart started to speed up in excitement, hoping to see Sanasuke as well. But Alas! Luck wasn't on my side for they walked in with no Sanasuke.

"What are you doing here, Hojomaru?" Itachi asked.

"I was too impatient on waiting on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha so I left."

"So how are you getting home?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"We don't mind dropping you home, but first we have to get some ice cream for the 'kids' at home." Itachi said as he handed the girl the money.

"Oh no! What are they doing know?" the girl asked.

"They're fighting, again. It seems that Haku said something to Sanasuke to upset him and he just went off." Itachi was explaining.

"You two left them both of them alone to fight." The girl pointed out.

"No. We had to tie them up in separate rooms first. We just came for the ice cream to calm them down." Sasuke said as if that was so normal.

"Hold on, wait a minute. You guys tied them up?" I asked in shock.

"We had no choice. They were going for each other's throats. If we hadn't tied them up, we would most likely be coming home to two died bodies." Itachi said, defending their actions.

"Well you guys better hurry up get home then." The girl said while handing Sasuke some chocolate and vanilla ice cream in two containers.

"Thanks." He thanked her and he went out the door.

Itachi was heading out the door, but when he realized that I wasn't following, he stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" Itachi asked.

I honestly did want to see where Sanasuke lived, but I wanted him to show me and defiantly in a different atmosphere.

"No." I simply said. "I'll just wait here." I added.

He was looking at me suspiciously, but then he stared to smile and laugh.

"I'll come pick you up after things cool down then." He told me as he went out the door, but I couldn't help but hear him whisper, "Sanasuke sure as fuck better not let this one go"

I smiled when I heard him say that. I know knew that he didn't have ill thoughts about me. So I waited until they got back, which wasn't all that long. Once they were back, I said goodbye to the girl that worked there at the ice cream shop and I went with them.

I was hoping to see Sanasuke in the back seat, but he wasn't there and Haku wasn't there either.

"Have they calmed down?" I asked them.

"A little" Itachi answered.

"That's good" I whispered mostly to myself.

The drive wasn't long, but when they got to the gate, I could tell that Sasuke was nervous about something.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's just..." Sasuke started but then he looked at Itachi and he nodded his head, as if to give him permission.

"When we went home, Sanasuke wasn't there. Haku said that he just left after he escaped, but he didn't untie Haku and now Haku is pissed, so Sanasuke isn't coming home tonight. And he might be coming here, so if he does, can you give him this?" Sasuke handed me a bottle of what looked like water.

"Bottle water?" I asked jokingly.

"It's not water. Just give it to him if he comes, he'll know what to do." Sasuke advised me and then I left the car with the 'water bottle' in my hand.

I went inside my house and immediately up the stairs to my room, but when I was in the hallway, I was faced with Sesshomaru. He looked as static as always but when I got closer, I could sense that something was on his mind.

I knew he wasn't going to apologize. Since he was right in front my door, I had no choice but to talk to him.

"Move" I told him.

Alright, I would admit that I refused to talk to him and the word 'move' was a little unnecessary, but it was effective. He did move from my door, but not without giving me one of his infamous glares that has never been directed to me, at least not until now.

"What is your problem?" I asked him as I tried to give him a fiercer glare, but I was not successful.

"Your boyfriend" he stated.

"He hasn't done anything to you so leave him out of your mouth." I said.

I was about to leave him alone in the hallway to go in my room, but he grabbed onto my upper arm. I gave him a 'let go' look. He didn't and his grip got tighter.

"Sesshomaru, let go of my arm."

"Not after I tell you that your perfect boyfriend has a whole lot of secrets."

"I never said that he was perfect. And don't you think I know he has secrets. Everyone is entitled to them Sesshomaru."

"Well the boy has secrets and some of those secrets can get him killed, and if you're not careful they can get you killed too."

Sesshomaru looked as if he could care less, yet his eyes had this look that screamed concern. I knew that he wouldn't be telling me any this if he wasn't concerned, but I could handle myself. He finally let go of my arm when I tried to glare at him.

"I am not some new born baby just opening my eyes for the first time. I can take care of myself and whatever secrets Sanasuke has he will tell me when he's ready. And even if he doesn't tell me, it's alright with me."

"Hojomaru, the things he keeps from you, you definitely need to know them." Sesshomaru declared.

"If he wants to tell me then he will." I said. "And besides, how do you know any of this?" I added.

"Rin told me."

In any circumstance other than this one, I would have been a little bit proud. I knew he liked her, but unfortunately, I couldn't have been happy. I just told him to leave me and my life alone and I went inside my room, leaving him behind.

At first, everything around my room seemed to be in place, but as I got further inside, I soon realized that something was wrong. I sniffed the air to find that I was not alone, but I looked around to see no one.

"Sanasuke" I whispered softly fearing that if by some off chance that it wasn't him, that maybe they wouldn't have heard me.

"I'm in the bathroom" I heard his weak reply.

At the tone of his voice, I knew that he wasn't well, so I rushed over to the bathroom to see that he was shirtless. But that wasn't what fascinated my interest in the slightest. It was the cuts and bruises that kept me captivated. Yet it was the cuts mostly that had my mind jammed.

Even in a fight, there was no possible way he could have come out with these kinds of cuts. I could tell that they were self-inflicted by their angle. Some were already healed and some were fresh. The way the old, healed cuts looked was exactly the same way as in the photo that Ichigo had showed me the night before. But the fresh cuts looked so fresh that I had to wonder if he did them while I was out in the hallway with Sesshomaru. They were still bleeding and he was trying to clean them up but his hands were trembling so bad that it was becoming difficult.

I don't know what was wrong with me, but I couldn't move. I couldn't keep my eyes off his bruised body. I should have tried to help him knowing that he was having difficulties in doing it himself, but I was rooted at the spot.

Another strange thing that I noticed was the fact that even in his current condition he still didn't have a scent. I knew my demonic enhancement wasn't all that good, but trust me, if he had a scent, I would have smelt it.

His skin was a ghostly pale color and I didn't have the guts to look into his eyes at first, but when I did, I felt like I got the wind knocked out of me. His eyes, which once were black and outlined with scarlet and full of life, were now a dull, lifeless gray with not even an outline of any color.

It wasn't just his eyes and his skin that were now dull, but it was him. Sanasuke wasn't Sanasuke anymore. He was now a ghost image of his former self and I felt helpless. Come on! I couldn't even move from my spot.

"Is that for me?" I hear this lifeless version of my boyfriend ask.

I barely registered that he was even talking to me. I was so lost in my head, trying to see if this truly was my boyfriend.

When he walked over to me, he took the 'water bottle' from my hands. I was a statue and I wasn't even breathing properly. I was taking shallow breaths.

He looked up at me as I looked slightly down at him and I could see his tears rolling down his cheeks. I wanted to wipe them away. I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be better, but I didn't. He may have looked like a ghost, but I was the one impersonating one.

What's wrong with me?

Why can't I do anything?

Am I in shock?

"I honestly thought that you'd be able to handle seeing me this way, but I guess I was wrong which means that bastard was right." I heard him say.

You won't believe how devastated I was when he said that I couldn't handle seeing him like that, but not even that made me move. I looked as if his words didn't even affect me. Who was the lifeless ghost now?

"I'll just be on my way then. Hojomaru, I had an amazing time with you and I honestly don't want our friendship to end. So, I'll just see you tomorrow."

He was walking past me, but I didn't even stop him. I still couldn't move. I heard him open the window and I slightly turned my head. I saw his shirtless back and it, too, was cover with bruises and cuts. I didn't want this to be the end. I didn't want to have to loss him because he thought that I couldn't handle his secrets.

"Stop" I said barely even a whisper. "Don't go." I pleaded, hoping he heard me.

He did stop but he didn't turn around. I was talking to his back, but at that moment, that was a grate sign that he was listening.

"Sanasuke I don't want you to leave." I told him as I finally was able to fully turn around. "I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in for me, but I am better now. So please don't go." I added.

He turned around slowly to face me, but that didn't change anything about him. His skin was still pale. His eyes were still dull and lifeless. He still had his cuts and bruises. He was still a ghost image of himself. But there was something different about him than how he looked in the bathroom. He was smiling. It wasn't one of those cheesy smiles that I loved. It was small but it definitely was a start.

"Alright, I won't leave."

I sighed in pure relief once he closed the window and sat down on my bed and took off his hat. I was about to sit down next to him, but then there was a knock on my door.

As soon as I was sure Sanasuke had a good hiding spot, I opened the door. It was Kinjin. He was holding up a plate of steaming hot food.

"It is dinner time and I knew that you would most likely want to eat dinner in your room." Kinjin said.

"Thank you" I said as I took the offered plate of food from him.

"You're welcome" he said with a smile, but then his smile faded once he looked past me and into my room.

I looked behind me to see that Sanasuke wasn't in his view, but that his hat was. It was sitting on top my bed. Kinjin couldn't keep his eyes off it, so I went in his line of vision and I thanked him again for the food.

He was just about to walk off but that was when I had to ask him something.

"Kinjin, where is my father right now?" I asked.

"He's in the dining room with the rest of your family."

"Thank you."

I went back inside my room and Sanasuke was sitting on top my bed again. I glanced at Sanasuke's body and I discovered that his attempt at bandaging himself up was terrible. The gauzes weren't even on good. They were slack and I could see that trails of blood were rolling down his body.

I rested my plate down on the table that was next to my bed and I went inside my bathroom. I got some medicine from one of my cabinets, but then an idea struck me as if it were lightening. So I put down the medicine and I went back in my room, grinning like a fool.

"Maru-Maru, are you o.k.?" Sanasuke asked.

"Oh I am perfectly fine, but I need you to lie down on the bed."

He looked at me very suspiciously, but he complied nonetheless. I was nervous because what I was about to attempt just might be the worst thing I could have done, but I wanted him to heal much faster than he normally would have.

I sat next to him. I hesitated for a few seconds, but I had to accomplish the task that was at hand. I lightly picked up his left hand to inspect it. I found three fresh cuts and a few black and blues. I heard Sanasuke's breath hitch in his throat as I lightly licked one of his fresh cuts.

He eventually calmed down to a point where his breathing was so even that I had to check to see if he had fell asleep, but he didn't. He was just so relaxed and I was able to fully heal all of his fresh cuts in good timing. I was even able to get the one on his back, even though that was a little tricky since he had to sit up and he didn't want to.

"Do you feel better?" I asked him.

He just nodded his head as he looked at me as if he were in a daze.

"That's good. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No"

Even in this state, he still refuses to eat.

"Well that's too damn bad then. You are going to eat my dinner whether you want it or not." I said more roughly than I had intended.

He looked at as if I had lost my mind, which I started to think I did. I was honestly starting to get angry at Sanasuke for not eating.

"You know what? Just to make you happy, I'll eat it." He stated as I handed him the plate of food.

He was taking these small, nervous bites as if the food was poisoned. He would look at me frequently and then I got what he was silently telling me. He wanted me to leave, but if I did, then I wouldn't have known if he really was going to eat it. But I had to take my chances since I really did have to leave him to get something from my father's room.

"I need to step out for a bit. So, I'll see you when I come back, which should be soon." I told him as I was heading for the door.

As soon as I was outside, I stuck my ear to the door to hear him inside and the noises I heard were of a hungry boy eating down the food like it was his last meal.

"At least he's eating." I whispered to myself.

I went straight to my father and Izayoi's room knowing they weren't there and I looked around until my eyes landed on my desired item. A case filled with tiny colored pills. They were three colors, black, gray, and white. These special pills were designed to heal any flesh wound a person may have. So they should work for Sanasuke.

The gray ones were for half demons, so I picked up a white and black one, trying to remember who they were for.

If I recall correctly, the white one is for the demon and the black one is for the humans, or do I have them mixed up? Oh crap, if I mix these two up and I give the wrong one to Sanasuke, he will die.

Not wanting to take any chances, I went downstairs into the dining room to see my family still there. I smiled at Inuyasha and Izayoi but I didn't even acknowledge Sesshomaru. I knew it was childish, but I didn't care.

I went over to the head of the table and asked Inutaisho if we could speak privately and he agreed. We went in the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools next to the island.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked.

I pulled out the two pills that I had stuck in my pocket and I showed it to him.

"I need to know which one is for humans." I enquired.

He looked at me for quit a long time before he even moved.

"It's the white one." He replied.

"Thanks Dad!"

I almost started hopping out the kitchen at how excited I was, but then he called me back. My excitement went down the drain as I walked back over to him. I really didn't want to explain to him why I needed to know what I enquired of him.

"Did you want something dad?"

"I just wanted to give some well needed advice when dealing with those pills."

"Sure"

"If you're going to give it to an Uchiha, I suggest you give them all three kinds at different times. First, give him the white one, then the gray and finally the black. And you should give it to him each hour. I don't know why it works for them like that, but they are a weird family so I don't argue." He explained.

I was dumbfounded.

My jaw was hanging off my skull as if I wanted to catch flies. I just couldn't speak, I was in shocked.

Does he know that Sanasuke is in my room? How does he know about Sanasuke's family?

"Dad..."

"Shouldn't you be on your way?" he asked.

I just nodded my head and I was about to leave again, but he called me back again. I turned around to see him taking out a container of vanilla ice cream from the refrigerator.

"Would you like some? I asked Chef if he could go buy some." He told me as he was taking out two bowls.

I nodded.

While he is scooping out the ice cream, I was thinking that he was taunting me. It was as if he wanted me to crack and confess to him that I have Sanasuke in my room and that he's boyfriend, but I kept my cool, sort of.

When he was finished, he handed me my bowl and he left.

I stayed there staring at the ice cream, until I remembered that Sanasuke was in my room and probably in pain. So I ran to my room to see him lying down on the ground with his hair sprawled out all over the floor.

My heart nearly stopped when I noticed that his eyes were shut and that he wasn't breathing. I dropped the ice cream and I ran to him but when I scooped him in my arms, ready to take him to my dad, he shot open his eyes and cried out in agony.

He started clawing at me and telling me to let him go, and when I did he was gasping for air and crawling away from me as if I had a deadly, contagious disease.

After several seconds, he calmed down, but he didn't make a move to come closer and neither did I. Then his phone began to ring but he didn't move and the rings stopped after a while.

"Maru-Maru" Sanasuke crocked.

His voice was so hoarse and unrecognizable, but I responded nonetheless.

"Yeah"

"If my phone begins to ring again can you please answer it? I don't want my brothers worrying about me."

"Sure"

His phone began to ring again and I was going to go answer it but I couldn't see it. So I looked at Sanasuke and he fished it out of his pocket and pitched it at me. I caught it easily but it took me a while to get my composure, since the last time I answered Sanasuke's phone was a disaster.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hojomaru, is that you?" I recognized the voice belonging to Itachi.

"Yeah"

"Is Sanasuke alright?"

I hesitated for a few seconds, wondering if Sanasuke really was o.k. He didn't look all that o.k. to me, but I didn't want Itachi to worry.

"Yeah he's fine."

"Did he drink the bottle Sasuke gave you?"

I wasn't sure if Sanasuke drank it or not because I didn't see him, but I had to know to answer Itachi's question.

"Hold on" I told Itachi as I held the mouthpiece with my hand so Itachi couldn't hear what I was asking Sanasuke.

"Did you drink that bottle I handed to you earlier?"

He shook his head in response and I knew Itachi wasn't going to like that. So I told Itachi that Sanasuke didn't drink it and he went straight into this long speech about how imperative it was that Sanasuke drink the 'bottle water'.

I was trying to listen, I really was. But it was the faces that Sanasuke was making that was distraction me. He was acting as if he was an adult and he was scolding a child, which is how I was feeling at that moment. He was even doing that finger wage that some parents just love doing.

"Look Itachi, I have to go. I'll make sure he drinks it. Bye." I said to him and hung up.

I instantly started to laugh my brains out and Sanasuke soon followed. After we calmed down, Sanasuke was smiling his cheesy smile.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"Much better" Sanasuke replied with the same hoarseness in his voice but it was clearing up a bit.

I looked at him and he was actually looking better. Beyond the scars he had, his skin was getting its color back and he was smiling. His eyes were still gray but they weren't lifeless nor dull anymore.

"I'm glad. So you really need to drink that 'water' so Itachi doesn't bite my head off." I told him.

"No I don't. I have something even better, those demon healing pills that you have. They will get rid of scars."

"Are you sure you can handle them right know? I mean, you did just stop breathing not even an hour ago. I don't think you should take on anything too serious right now."

"Maru-Maru, the 'water bottle' only numbs the pain. I don't want that anymore. I want them gone, completely. Please Maru-Maru." He pleaded with this vulnerability that I couldn't argue with.

I nodded my head and that made him smile that cheesy smile that I loved. So I got out the two pills and I handed him the white one, but I didn't have a cup so that he could take it.

"Just drain out the 'water' from the bottle Chi-Chi wants me to drink." Sanasuke suggested.

I did exactly that and then I poured water from my bathroom faucet into it.

When I went back into the room, Sanasuke was sitting on the floor next to my bed eagerly waiting on the water.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and I handed the water bottle and the white pill. He hesitated for about two seconds, but then he popped it in his mouth and drank some of the water.

And that was when all of hell broke loose.

THANK YOU VERY MUCHAGAN DEVIL WINGZ FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING.


End file.
